Unrequited Love
by typing-pictures
Summary: Alternative to New Moon. People make plans, promises, and decisions. But when life intercedes;plans become altered, promises get broken, and decisions are changed. What happens when life steps in on Edward and Bella's plans for happiness? Together, can they defeat the odds?
1. The Party

**This is my very first twilight fan-fic! I hope you guys like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters in my story; they are all the product of the amazing Stephanie Meyer. **

**A/N: This is my alternate version of New Moon, the start of it will seem similar in getting it's grounding, but worry not, the story wont be the same.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_open mine and Edward's next," Alice said, so excited her voice was a high-pitched trill. She held a small, flat square in her hand. _

_I turned to give Edward a basilisk glare. "You promised." [quote from "New Moon"]_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Edward chuckled at me, "Bella, I promise that not one dime was spent on this present for you." His look was full of sincerity so I put on my best happy face and took the gift out of Alice's hand. I tore the paper off and stared at what was in my hand. It was a CD case with a blank disc inside. "What is it?"

Edward smiled at me, "that is a CD that Alice and I made for you with my compositions on it."

I felt my jaw drop open as he spoke. "Y-you _made_ me a CD?" I stuttered in astonishment. That was easily the sweetest gift anyone had ever given me and he had even kept his word and didn't spend any money on it either.

Suddenly a worried expression came over Edward's face, "Bella if you don't like it you don't have to keep it, I just thought that since I wasn't aloud to spend money on you and you always say that you like hearing me play the piano, that-"

He was suddenly cut of by me bursting into hysterics, but I quickly sobered up at the sight of the hurt expression he wore on his face. "Edward, this is the best present I ever gotten in my entire life! I love it and you most certainly will not be taking it back from me!" His face instantly relaxed into relief when he realized that I loved his gift. "Come on let's go put it into your CD player!" I exclaimed as I turned for the stairs to go up to Edwards room on the third floor. But I was stopped before I had even gone two steps.

"Bella, as happy as I am that you like your present, I think it would be more polite to finish unwrapping your gifts before leaving the room" Edward said with an amused expression on his face.

I sighed and walked over to Alice as she handed me the last present. I ripped the paper open to find that I was staring at two pieces of paper with an obscene amount of writing on them. I took me a moment to process what they were. "Jacksonville? I'm going to Jacksonville?".

"We're going to Jacksonville." Edward smiled at me.

"But how can you go to Jacksonville with me Edward? It's sunny over there, you'd have to be inside constantly…"

"Bella, I'm willing to do that for you. Especially if it means you get to see your mom, I know how much you miss her."

I couldn't think of any way to reply to that, so I turned to Carlisle and Esme and thanked them. At that moment I just stood there staring at all these people who loved me- well most of them- and smiled. I started thinking maybe this party wasn't so bad after all, until Alice start jumping in place shouting about cake.

"Come on Bella! It's time for Cake!"

I was about to argue but Edward shot me a look so I just put on a smile and went along with it. I followed Alice over to where the cake was sitting and she pushed it in front of me.

"OK Bella, eat!" Alice was practically bouncing out of her skin.

"Ummm, Alice… you have to cut me a slice of it. I'm not just going to eat the entire cake like that."

"oh right! Sorry Bella, sometimes I forget things like that… so how big of a piece would you like?"

I couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm, "a _really_ small piece Alice". I wasn't really into to cake, but Alice had gone through all the trouble to make it for me.

After the cake Edward manage to convince everyone- well mostly Alice- that I'd had enough party and that I needed to get home. As we drove back to my house I began thinking about bringing Edward to Jacksonville and him meeting my mother- he'd already met her once before, but this time would be under better conditions. I thought about the warm sun and seeing Renee again. I was surprised to find myself extremely excited about a birthday present and decided that I couldn't wait to go. "Edward, when are we going to Jacksonville?"

Edward looked over and smiled at me, "whenever you'd like to Bella."

"I want to go as soon as we can!"

"alright, well how about next weekend?"

"that sounds great, now the only thing is that we have to talk to Charlie about it." I said with a grimace.

Edward noticed my worried expression and tried to sooth my fears, "worry not my sweet Bella, it will be fine. Charlie can't argue with you wanting to visit your mother."

"It's not really the visiting my mother that I'm worried about asking, it's the fact that I'm bringing you too. Charlie is going to flip."

"It will be fine." he said with a note of finality.

When we got to the house we found Charlie in the living room watching the television. "hey dad." I said, my voice was slightly shaky from being nervous, but he didn't seem to notice. He was too into his game and just mumbled a quick hello to Edward and I. When a commercial came on, he turned to look at Edward and I.

"How was the party Bells?"

I took a deep breath a decided to just jump the cliff. "it was fun, Alice got all super excited and decorated everything within her reach" I laughed, more from being nervous then humor. "I also got some presents." I continued, "One of my presents were tickets from Carlisle and Esme to visit mom in Jacksonville."

"tickets? As in more then one? They couldn't have possibly paid for you to go down there more then once, that would be utterly ridiculous-"

"no dad. They paid for one trip. There's one ticket for me and one ticket for… Edward" his reaction was just as bad as I feared it would be.

He immediately jumped out of his chair and began yelling. "ABSOLUTELY NOT! YOU ARE NOT FLYING ACROSS THE COUNTRY WITH HIM!" he roared.

"Why not dad?" I was trying to stay calm, getting angry wouldn't help my case. "It's not like we're flying away for a weekend alone together, we're going to see mom… she has just as much parental authority as you do." I pointed out in hopes to make him see reason.

His faced turned into a sort of grimace with the realization that I was right. "ok Bella, but I'm not happy about this."

"You have no reason not to be dad. Anyway our trip is next weekend, so I need to start packing." Taking that as a good window to leave since he calmed down, I went up to my bedroom to get ready for the trip. I couldn't wait for my mom to really meet Edward.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

ok, that was the first chapter... what did you think? the next chapter will take place on the visit to Renee. I know this one wasn't very long, but i didn't want to start the stuff for the next chapter on here, because then it would have been too long...

I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. The more reviews I get, the faster it will come.


	2. Jacksonville

**Here's the next chapter… hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

The sun was setting as the plane came down to land in Jacksonville, we had to make sure to book a flight that wouldn't get here until late because of the sun. As Edward and I were getting off the plane, I was bouncing with excitement. I couldn't wait to see my mom- we had been growing apart over the last year and I really missed her.

When we got into the lobby we spotted her standing in the crowd. When she spotted us making our way toward her, she started jumping up and down in excitement and nearly toppled me over with a hug.

"OH MY GOSH BELLA! I so happy to see you! Look how different you look! I can't believe how grown up you are!" my mom was going a mile a minute.

I laughed "mom it hasn't been that long since you've seen me…" I pointed out.

"I know, but it feels like it's been forever." she said with a pout.

"Anyways, mom, you remember Edward?" I motioned towards Edward. Slowly my mom turned towards Edward, he had a very serene look on his face, but I knew him enough to catch the slight grimace at whatever my mom was thinking. I could tell that this wasn't going to go as smoothly as I had hoped.

"Hello, Edward" she said a bit stiffly. "How are you? Did you enjoy your flight?" she said with rather curt politeness.

"Yes ma'am, I did. Thank you for asking" Edward said with manners of a gentleman, that, I was sure at this point, my mother didn't deserve.

"Well that's good." she said, turning back to me. "Shall we go then?"

I nodded and we headed out to my mom's car, an old station wagon with faux wood paneling and a slight old person smell. Renee had turned on the A/C for me, because even at night Jacksonville was easily 40 degrees hotter then Forks and I was sweltering. As we drove home- me in the front with my mom and Edward stuffed into the backseat with our luggage- I made it a point to look out the window- only semi paying attention to my mothers non-stop talking- and observe my surroundings. It was so different then Washington, practically alien after living in forks for so long. Jacksonville was beautiful; it was very flat with little to no trees and big skyscraper buildings everywhere. Since it was night time, the whole city was lit up and it was breath taking. I was so caught up in the beauty of it all, that I didn't even notice when we pulled up to my mom's house.

"Here we are!" she announced as we pulled into the driveway. "What do you think?" she asked, gesturing towards the house.

It was a relatively small house, a bit smaller then Charlie's, but it had a certain charm to it. There was a one car garage attached to the little square, two story house. It was painted a light blue and had a small little grass yard and a garden- my guess was that Phil must take care of it, because my mom didn't have the attention span to care non-stop for a garden. "It's adorable mom, I love it." I said with a smile.

"Really?!" she asked getting all excited and babbling away again, it sort of reminded me of Jessica. It was then that I noticed that Edward had been very quite for quite a while now, and I turned to look at him. He had a very serene look on his face, but he wasn't fooling me. "Are you ok, Edward?"

He looked down at me and smiled, "I'm great Bella, I'm just trying to give you and your mom space to catch up."

He didn't have me completely convinced, but I dropped it for now and turned back to my mom before she realized that I wasn't paying attention.

My mom led us into the house and showed us around; there were two bedrooms that were both rather small, one bathroom, a cute little living room, and a clearly very un-used kitchen. I put my stuff up in the room that I'd be staying in- or rather Edward did, because he refused to let me carry my luggage- and Edward was to 'sleep' on the couch.

After I got my stuff all put away, I noticed that Phil wasn't around. "Hey mom? Where's Phil at?"

Renee shifted in her chair slightly before answering, "Oh, he had some training thing to do this weekend, but I stayed here so that I could see you." she replied with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, making me instantly suspicious. As if to confirm my suspicions, I noticed Edward's eyebrow furrow slightly as she said this. I'd have to remember to ask him about it later, but for now I just let it drop. I fixed dinner that night, not wanting to get sick off of my mothers cooking and went to bed early. It had been such a long day on the plane, I couldn't handle anymore visiting.

A couple hours later I heard a soft knock on the door as I looked up to see who it was, Edward walked in.

"Your mom's asleep." he whispered

I grinned and stretched my arms out towards him, indicating for him to come lay down with me. He complied and came and sat on the bed, pulling me into his arms- which was rather soothing in this stuffy room. I suddenly remembered my mother's odd behavior today. "Edward?"

"Yes, love?" he asked, while absentmindedly playing with a strand of my hair.

"What was going on with my mother today? Why was she being so off today? Why was she being so rude to you."

"Bella, your mother just worries about you is all." he said, a little to smoothly. I knew he was still holding something back, but decided to attack him about it later, there was another question I wanted to ask.

"And what's going on between my mom and Phil? Don't try to tell me nothing either, because I know something's up!" I said, while giving him a stern look.

He chuckled a little at the look on my face before looking at me seriously. "Bella, your mom and Phil… are going through a rough patch. They are currently separated and taking a break."

I stared back at him, shocked, but not completely surprised. "Why wouldn't she tell me?" I couldn't help feeling a little hurt that my mom would keep something so big from me when we were supposed to be so close.

"She didn't tell you because she feels ashamed. She's in her forties and her second marriage and she still can't seem to get it right." He said, trying to explain to me how my mother's crazy mind worked. "Don't bring it up though Bella, she's really rather embarrassed about it."

I nodded. "Of course Edward." I felt bad for my mother and felt even worse that she was too embarrassed to come to me.

"Now it's time for you to get some sleep." Edward said, interrupting my thoughts.

I really was rather tired, so I complied without argument and drifted off to sleep.

When I woke in the morning I was alone, as a result I was all sweaty with my hair plastered to my face and all my blankets knocked to the ground. I groaned and turned over to look at the clock; it was 11:00 so I decided to get up and take a shower before heading downstairs.

I went into the bathroom and turned the shower on so that it was more cold than hot, it was way too hot and humid to take a hot shower. After I got out of the shower and brushed my hair and teeth, I got dressed and headed down stairs.

As I walked into the kitchen, I found my mom sitting at the dining room table reading a newspaper with a Starbucks coffee cup in her hand. **(lol, I couldn't help but add a little Washington in there ****J for those who don't know, Starbucks was founded in Washington.)**

"Good morning mom." I said smiling at her.

She looked up at me and smiled, "good morning sweetheart, how did you sleep?"

"ok, I guess. It's just so hot over here!" I exclaimed. Dramatically waving my hand in my face like a fan.

She laughed. "Bella you've turned into such a softy! What happened to my heat loving, forks detesting daughter?"

I laughed with her. "what can I say mom? Washington grew on me." We laughed together a little while longer before I asked "where's Edward?". She didn't reply but pointed towards the living room. I walked in there to see him 'sleeping'. I laughed before walking over to him and whispering in his ear "Time to wake up sleepy head."

Before I had a chance to even realize what was happening, Edward pulled my onto the couch with him. Successfully scaring the crap out of me, but covering my mouth before I screamed. He chuckled gave me a light kiss and released me. I sat there scowling, but it was a hard face to hold when he was looking so sweetly at me. I felt myself fighting to keep a smile off my face and Edward must have sensed it too, because he leaned in closer breathing in my face and successfully dazzling me. Causing me to break out into a full blown grin, I laughed and hugged him for a moment. "Why were you still pretending to sleep?" I whispered so that my mom wouldn't hear.

"Because I didn't want to be up before you." he shrugged.

I couldn't help but laugh at him before pulling him into a kiss. He let me kiss him for a minute, before pulling away with on of his _Bella that's enough of risking your life for today_ looks. I sighed and he chuckled.

Suddenly my mother walked in, trying to be conspicuous but clearly just being nosey.

"Hey guys, what are you up to?" she asked, eyeing the close contact between me and Edward.

"Nothing, I was just waking Edward up." I replied trying to suppress a giggle.

"Oh, well… what would you two like to do today?"

"Umm, actually mom, can we just hang out here for today? Edward and I are exaughsted from the flight." Edward looked as if he was about to object, so I shot him a look to silence him.

"yeah, I guess… if that's what you want.." my mom said, looking slightly disappointed.

Guilt washed over me, so I added "but I'd love to do something tomorrow mom." That seemed to appease both my mother and Edward.

"Well then," she added. "How has life been up north?"

I couldn't help but laugh at my mom's attempt at light conversation.

The rest of the day went on pretty much the same, with my mom asking questions and Edward and I asking them. Until it started to get dark and I announced that it was time for dinner. Both my mother and Edward followed me in there as I whipped up some pasta for dinner. My mother and I ate a plate full each, while Edward strategically scraped his food around his plate. Even though today had passed without incident and my mom clearly enjoyed dinner, I couldn't ignore some kind of tension that was building. When all the sudden my mother looked up at me.

"Bella, can I speak with you in the other room please?" Renee dragged me out of the room before I got a chance to look at Edward to see what was going on.

"What's up mom?" I asked while she was pacing around the room, _this must be it_ I thought, _she's going to tell me about Phil. _She stopped in front of me and stared for a minute.

"Bella honey… this is really hard for me to say but, youneedtobreakupwithEdward." She rushed through the last part so fast that I just stood there in confusion for a moment.

"W-w-what?" I asked slowly gaining on what she said. "WHAT?!" I screeched.

Renee looked shocked for a moment, but quickly refocused. "Bella, you are a young beautiful girl. Your not ready to be so serious with a boy!" she looked at me pleading.

"Mom-" I started, but she cut me off.

"Bella, I know what's best for you and I'm telling you that you need to break up with that boy. I've been very patient through all of this, waiting for you to see reason. But I have to put my foot down! You told me in the hospital that this was just a crush, and now your bringing this boy across the country to meet me and I-"

"STOP!" I screamed, I was so furious that I was shaking. "I don't have a _crush_ on Edward, I LOVE him!!! And I will NOT break up with him!"

Renee looked as if I had just smacked her in the face. "L-love… Bella you don't know what love is. You are too young to be in love, I know how easy it is to confuse infatuation with love, but-"

"MOM! That. Is. _Enough." _I seethed. "Just because you can't get your relationships to work, doesn't mean that I can't! don't try and ruin my relationship with Edward just because your's and Phil's marriage is failing!" I screeched before I could stop myself, but I was to furious to feel guilty. At this point tears of furry were running down me face.

Shock washed over my her face. "H-how did you know?" she forced out.

"It's obvious! The way you were avoiding my questions about Phil just screamed 'Phil and I are having problems'!" "Now I'm not going to take one more second of this! Edward and I are leaving!" At that point Edward, who could've easily heard the whole conversation without vampire hearing, walked in and pulled me into a hug while giving my mother a sad look. She was still in shock from my reaction to speak, so she just stood there while Edward and I packed our stuff and left. Edward had called a rental car while I was gathering my things, it took us to the airport where we waited for our flight home. I just sat there sobbing into Edwards arms. I couldn't believe how awful this weekend had turned out. Edward just sat there soothing me. I must of fallen asleep in his arms, because the next thing I knew Edward was whispering into my ear.

"Bella, love. It's time to board the plane."


	3. Awkward

**Ok, Here is chapter three and it's not even Sunday yet! you guys better love me! Cause I'll probably fail History now! J/k, but I really should work on that. Anywho, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to the the amazing Stephanie Meyer… I just make them do things in my head ;)**

**Oh, and just be aware that it will be a little longer until the next chapter now, because I really do need to do my paper… it wont be drastically longer, but more then the usual couple days.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

I sat in Edward's arms on the flight home, I was sure my silence must have been driving him crazy, though he didn't say a word. We both just sat in silence in the first class section of the airplane while I stared out the window, watching life, most literally, pass us by. Though I tried to be understanding of my mother and see the situation from her view, I just couldn't shake off the feelings of hurt and disappointment that I was holding towards her. I just couldn't begin to comprehend that those horrible things she said had escaped her mouth, why wouldn't my mom just want me to be happy? Was she so stuck on her stubborn views on young relationships from her youth that she refused to accept that things could be different for me? Things _were_ different for me and I couldn't let my mother's harsh words get to me. I loved Edward and he loved me, that's all that mattered.

Finally the silence became too much for Edward- we were sitting in his Volvo now, headed to my house.

"Bella, can you _please _tell me what you are thinking? I know you're upset, but I'd really like to know what's going through your head…"

I stared at him for a second, watching a scowl begin to cover his face before I answered. "I was just thinking about what happened, Renee's word just really hurt…" I chocked at the last part, forcing back tears. Then a thought occurred to me… "Edward, you knew didn't you? You knew this was coming. That's why you grimaced at the airport, and why you've were avoiding my questions… you knew, and you didn't warn me. Why didn't you say something Edward?!"

Edward let out a long sigh before turning to gaze into my eyes, slightly dazzling me. "Bella, I didn't say anything to you because I didn't want to hurt you. They were just thoughts running through your mother's head, I had no idea she was going to actually say anything until that moment in the kitchen when she stood up, and at that point it was too late. I would have spoken to you about it if I knew she was going to say something, but I didn't want to get you all worked up if nothing was going to happen. I'm truly sorry that your mother hurt you Bella and I regret not doing something about it before hand. Please except my apology?"

I couldn't manage to get any words out, his reply had been so heartfelt and sincere, all I could do is nod my head.

Edward smiled at me and then suddenly stiffened with a low growl in his chest. He pulled over to the side of the rode about five minutes from my house.

"Why are we stopp-" I started to ask but Edward cut me off.

"It seems that you have some visitors at the house waiting for you, so I figured we should say our goodbyes here and I'll drop you off quickly at the house. I can't come in."

"Who-" I started, but then realized there was only one group of people that would keep Edward away from the house. The Quilutes- or more specifically Billy and Jacob.

Edward noticed the recognition in my eyes, "It seems Billy and Jacob decided to keep Charlie company while you were away." He said with a hard tone.

I sighed and reached up to give him a kiss, he kissed me for a moment before the all too familiar pushing me back into my seat. I felt my face slip into a pout, he chuckled and started the car.

When we got to Charlie's Edward got out of the car quickly, a little too quickly, and got my luggage out for me. Gave me a quick kiss and sped off, leaving me staring after his trail.

As I walked up towards the house, the door opened before I had evened reached it. There was Jacob, clearly waiting for the moment Edward pulled away to come out and greet me.

"Hey Bella!" Jacob exclaimed with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Hey Jake." I replied as I walked into the house and set my luggage in the hallway. I walked into the living room to find Charlie and Billy watching a basketball game.

Both Charlie and Billy gave me an acknowledgeable grunt when I said hello, without lifting their eyes from the television. I was actually thankful that Charlie was too into the game to question me about my trip or why I was home a day early, because I wasn't ready to tell him about the awful encounter I had with Renee.

I turned to take my stuff up to my room, but Jacob beat me to it and started carrying my stuff up to my room, despite my protests at him to let me do it myself.

When we got up to my room Jacob set my stuff down onto the edge of my bed before turning to face me.

"Sooo, Bella… how was your trip?" Jacob asked, clearly trying to make some kind of small talk, though I couldn't imagine why.

"Good." I replied a little too quickly.

Jacob raised an eyebrow at me, showing he was clearly aware that I was lying, not that it was hard to figure out, I'd always been a terrible liar.

"Really, Bella? In that case lets call your mom and both of you can tell me about the _great_ time you had…" Jacob replied, calling my bluff and turning for the door.

"Jacob don't!" I shrieked slightly and grabbed his arm.

"Oh, would you like to tell me how it really went?" he asked with a smirk.

"Really Jacob, it went well. Renee and I just had a little argument before I left."

"Little? Then why are you home a day early?" He pressed, refusing to drop it.

"Because, Phil had an emergency. He was training with some buddies and he got hurt. We left early because Renee was busy taking care of Phil and we didn't want to be in the way." I said so smoothly that I surprised myself.

Jacob didn't look completely convinced, but sensing that I would say no more on the subject, he let it drop.

Then he suddenly started looking uncomfortable, looking at the floor and shifting nervously.

"Uhh, Jake? Are you ok?"

"Huh?" he responded as if I'd broken him out of some deep thought. "Oh, I was just…umm…thinking." He replied without ever looking up from the floor. "umm, Bella?"

"yeah, Jake? What is it?" I replied, worried that something was wrong.

"Well… I was just wondering if you'd like to do something with me tomorrow night?" He sped through it so fast, that it took me a moment to understand what he was saying.

"Oh…" was all I managed to get out.

"Not like as a date, I know you have a boyfriend, but just as two friends hanging out together." If it were possible, he sped through that explanation even faster.

"I'm sorry Jacob, but I already have a date with Edward tomorrow night." I lied. I don't know why I lied; to me it just felt like Jacob was looking for something more then just friendship. And friendship was all I had to give him, but upon seeing the disappointed look on his face I said, "but maybe another night ok?" before I could stop myself.

I instantly regretted it though, when his face lit up the way it did. I just didn't feel that someone who was just looking for some time to hang out with a buddy should get that excited over the aspect, but his face looked similar to what mine did when I found I got to spend a whole day with Edward. It made me extremely uncomfortable.

"yeah! That'd be great! I'll call you sometime to set it up." Jake responded with that over enthusiasm.

"Yeah well… we better get down stairs." I said, having a hard time hiding my discomfort. When we got down stairs, the basketball game had just ended and Charlie was wheeling Billy out into the hallway.

"Well, you ready to go Jacob?" Billy asked.

"Umm, yeah. So I'll call you Bella, ok?" Jacob asked while he headed towards the door.

All I could manage was a nod.

Billy said his goodbyes to Charlie before turning to me. "Well Bella, it was nice seeing you again. I hope your taking care of yourself." Billy warned while giving me one of his all knowing looks. While I suppressed the urge to role my eyes.

After they left, it was Charlie's turn to be observant. "Hey, Bella. Aren't you home a day early?"

Crap. Unlike Jacob, Charlie would neither believe or accept a lie or half truth about this, but I wasn't going down without a fight.

"Yeah well… Mom and I just got into a little disagreement is all, and so I just decided to leave early."

The look on Charlie's face told me he wasn't going to accept that as an explanation.

"Would you like to try again Bella? Or shall I just call Renee?" also unlike Jacob, I knew this wasn't a hallow threat.

"Well?" Charlie said, indicating for me to start explaining.

I don't know what happened, but suddenly I broke and the whole thing just started pouring out- which was weird, especially with Charlie, he and I weren't the sharing type.

"Oh dad!" I cried. "It was awful! From the moment we got there she was just rude to Edward, and the next night she had called me into the other room to talk to me and just started telling me that I had to break up with Edward. That young serious relationships were a mistake and that I was merely mistaking love with teenage infatuation. We ended up getting into this huge fight, so Edward and I left." I was balling at this point.

Charlie just stood there for a moment, mostly because he was shocked by little emotional outburst. Then anger and hurt slowly crossed his face.

"So she thinks that young relationships are a mistake?"

I knew he was thinking about his and my moms young marriage and that it hurt him to hear that she thought of it as a mistake.

"And she told you to end your relationship with Edward?" he asked.

"Yes."

"And are you?" he asked while looking at the floor, not completely comfortable with this little heart to heart.

"What? No! Of course not! I said beginning to feel angry all over again, of course Charlie would agree with Renee especially since he had his little issues with Edward-

"Good." he said

"What?" I asked, completely shocked

"I said 'good'." He replied now looking at me in the eyes.

"Bella, you shouldn't break up with Edward just because your mother disapproves of teenage relationships. I know that you and Edward care for each other, and even though he's not my favorite person, I would never dream of forcing you two to break up. Not only would it cause resentment, it would also cause you pain. And that's not what I want."

I just stood there in shock for a moment. Who knew that Charlie could be so compassionate and understanding? Certainly not I.

"Well, umm… thanks dad." I said feeling a bit embarrassed at our little emotional chat. "Well, I'm… uhhh… gunna go to bed now. Good night."

"Night Bells." he mumbled, feeling as equally as embarrassed as me.

I lay there awake in my bed listening to Charlie get ready for bed. I couldn't believe what had just happened. Charlie defending my relationship? I'm sure even Alice never saw that one coming.

When I finally Heard the sounds of Charlie's snoring, there was suddenly a pair of cold arms around me.

"Hi." I said smiling at him before laying my head on his chest.

"Hello to you too, love. And how was your evening?" Edward asked.

"You didn't happen to hear the conversation I had with Charlie did you?" I asked.

"No, I only just got here when Charlie fell asleep… should I have?" He asked, his face turning into a mask of worry.

"Well I told him about what happened this weekend…"

"And? Go on…" he urged, becoming more anxious.

"And, apparently he's a little more supportive of our relationship then we thought. He was really upset about what Renee had said, and apparently he doesn't completely hate you. Isn't that great?" I asked at the end.

He laughed before looking at me more seriously, "It's fantastic." he whispered in my ear. "Now," he continued. "Apparently you and I have plans tomorrow night?"

"I thought you said you had just gotten here and hadn't heard any of tonight's conversations!" I accused.

He merely chuckled at me. "I didn't, _but_ I had asked Alice to check on you since you were so upset, and she saw the conversation between you and Jacob."

"Oh, well I mostly just said that so I wouldn't have to go out with Jake tomorrow." I admitted.

"So would you not lie to do something with me tomorrow night?" he asked.

"Actually, I think I would." I said, smiling up at him. "BUT, it can't be anything super exspensive! I want it to be a simple teenage date." I knew he would never let me get away with contributing any finance to our date, but he at least wasn't going to go overboard with it.

"Your wish is my command." he said simply. "Now, you should get some sleep, my angel. We'll talk about this more in the morning."

"Alright." I yawned, I really was rather tired.

Edward then started humming my lullaby and I was instantly fast asleep.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Alright! what did you think?**

**Next chapter will be Edward and Bella's date! If anyone wants to give me any suggestions on what the date should be, feel free to hit me up!**


	4. Tacoma Museum of Art

**Ok my lovely readers is chapter… um 4? Yeah 4... Lol.**

**Yup, so this is Edward and Bella's date, yay! And thanks to all you who PM or reviewed with date ideas! You guys are amaaazing! Special thanks to Tutriceange, who didn't exactly give me this idea, BUT gave me the idea that led to my crazy thought process and your next chapter! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, not even the sexy Edward Cullen, but that doesn't mean I can't do things with them! **

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I woke up the next morning to find that my bed was empty, apart from myself. I looked around the room, but Edward was not in sight. There was no note either and Edward always left me a note when he left while I was sleeping. I walked out into the hall with intent to find the phone and call him, when I heard the sound of bacon popping downstairs. I wondered downstairs to find Edward in the cooking kitchen. It really was rather humorous- such a god-like creature who doesn't even eat, in my kitchen cooking breakfast. The hilarity of it was probably intensified by my grogginess, but suddenly I just broke out into a fit of giggles at the sight before me. Upon hearing me, Edward turned around.

"And what, may I ask my love, is so funny this early in the morning?" Edward asked me, while giving me a look full of both confusion and amusement.

I slowly calmed my giggles so that I could answer. "Nothing really, I don't know… just the picture of you in the kitchen, cooking breakfast…." I replied. After I said it out loud, it really didn't sound that funny. But Edward laughed anyway.

"Yes, I can see where you could find the humor in that." he chuckled. "Now how about some breakfast?"

"Ummm…" I hesitated.

Edward's face started to fall into a slightly hurt look at my hesitation. "Unless, of course, you'd rather make your own food. I would understand, Bella, why you wouldn't trust me to make it…"

I sighed at him and frowned. "Edward, don't be ridiculous." I scolded. "I just want to take a shower first, do I have time before you're done?" I asked.

Relief and understanding quickly washed over his face. "Of course, my love. Take as long as you need."

I smiled at him before dashing up to the bathroom to shower. I turned the water up as hot as I could handle it without burning myself- I was a total sucker for a nice hot shower- and stepped in, turning on the shower radio that was suctioned cupped to the wall.

My favorite song came on while I was washing my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo.

_Oh I had a lot to say, was thinking on my time away_

_I missed you and things weren't the same_

'_Cause everything inside it never comes out right_

_And when I see you cry, it makes me wanna die_

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue_

_I'm sorry about all the things I said to you_

_And I know I can't take it back_

_I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds_

_And baby the way you make my world go 'round_

_And I just wanted to say I'm sorry_

_This time I think I'm to blame_

_It's harder to get through the days_

_We get older and blame turns to shame_

'_Cause everything inside, it never comes out right_

_And when I see you cry, it makes me wanna die_

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue_

_I'm sorry about all the things I said to you _

_And I know I can't take it back_

_I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds_

_And baby the way you make my world go 'round_

_And I just wanted to say I'm sorry_

_Every single day, I think about how we came all this way_

_The sleepless nights and the tears you cried_

_It's never too late to make it right_

_Oh yeah, sorry_

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue_

_I'm sorry about all the things I said to you _

_And I know I can't take it back_

_I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds_

_And baby the way you make my world go 'round_

_And I just wanted to say I'm sorry_

_I'm sorry baby._

_I'm sorry baby, yeah_

_I'm sorry_

_(__**I'm sorry, by Buckcherry)…(BTW: I always thought this song fit really well for Edward and Bella with New Moon.)**_

I sang along to the song while I finished up my shower, I was sure Edward could probably hear me, but I loved that song too much to even care. Remembering that Edward was making me breakfast, I quickly finished up my shower. I ran my brush through my tangled hair and brushed my teeth before wrapping myself into a towel and heading to my bedroom to get dressed. As I walked in there was an outfit laid out on my bed with a little note;

_Bella, _

_Wear this outfit today. It'll be perfect for your date tonight._

_~Love Alice_

_PS: I'll be watching to make sure you put it on!_

I set the note aside and inspected the outfit Alice had given me to wear. It was a pair of light washed jeans and a dark blue v-neck sweater. The outfit really wasn't so bad, especially considering the fact that Alice was the one who picked it out. With that in mind, rather then have a fit about unnecessary clothes, I decided to put the outfit on and be grateful it wasn't something worse. While I was getting dressed, I started pondering what Edward and I were doing for our date. Edward clearly already had something planned if Alice had put together an outfit for me to wear. I noted that, since the outfit was so casual, Edward must have abided by my wishes and was keeping the date simple.

When I got downstairs, I found Edward standing in the kitchen pouring me a glass of orange juice. He looked up as I walked into the kitchen and smiled.

"Your breakfast is ready, love. I hope it tastes good, I couldn't exactly check…"

I smiled back at him and said, "I'm sure you're a wonderful cook Edward, I mean you're good at everything else."

Edward just rolled his eyes at me before saying, "Eat love."

After I finished eating all the food Edward made me, which was too much, I decided to find out what he had planned today.

"So… did you have any thoughts as to our date tonight?" I asked with what was attempted to be an innocent expression.

Edward looked up at me with an evil little smirk, "Well, I wasn't really sure… but after hearing you singing, I thought that we should go do some karaoke tonight." Edward coughed out as he fell into a round of hysterics.

I instantly blushed 10 shades of red and scowled, which just made him laugh harder. When he noticed me starting to put he sobered up, "I'm sorry Bella, I shouldn't of laughed, but I wasn't laughing because you were bad. I was laughing because you were so adorable and look on your face was priceless." he let out one more chuckle before continuing. "As for our date tonight, that, my angel, is a surprise."

My face instantly slipped right back into a scowl, "Edward, you know I hate surprises!" I griped at him.

He just smiled at me and said, "I know Love, but trust me, you're going to love this one! I promise.

I sighed in resignation, "ok… then, what time is our date?"

"As soon as you're ready, Love."

I instantly hopped out of my chair, "ok! I'm ready."

I got into the Volvo and buckled my seatbelt, all ready for our date, when suddenly everything was dark. Edward was tying a blindfold around my face. I started to protest, when Edward placed a finger over my lips.

"Bella, please be cooperative. I told you it's a surprise and I don't want you to know where we are or where we're going _until_ we get there. Can we please do it my way?"

I just crossed my arms in a huff and said "fine."

Edward chuckled before starting the car and pulling out of the driveway.

I had no idea where we were, we hadn't been in the car for too long- but with Edward's driving, that meant very little.

The car came to a stop and Edward pulled the blindfold from my face. I looked around, we parked on the side of the road somewhere, but I didn't know where. There were lots of tall buildings around us and little stores and cafés. I thought maybe we could be I like downtown Seattle or something. Unable to suppress my curiosity any longer, I decided to just ask.

"Edward where are we."

"Downtown Tacoma." he replied simply.

Well I had been close, "And… what are we doing here?" I pushed.

He just stared at me for a second before replying, "Look up Bella."

I followed his orders and looked up. What I saw was astonishing, it looked to be some sort of glass hallway going up across the road. In it where various colorful pieces that I couldn't identify from this view and I very colorful glass ceiling. I couldn't wait to get up there and get a closer look. I turned back to Edward who was gaging my reaction.

"Welcome to The Tacoma Art Museum, Bella." **(this is a real place and the descriptions of it are also real.)**

I looked up at the glass hallway and over to the building it connected to. It was a rather complex architecture; there was one main modern looking building with large glass windows, the large glass hallway that hung in the air connected that building over and across the road to an aluminum cone building that had cement stairs spiraling down around it to the bay that rested at the bottom. It was rather impressive.

Edward, not being able to handle my silence, finally spoke, "Bella, love. Please tell me what you are thinking. Do you not want to go here? If you don't then we can go somewhere else… I'm sorry, I just figured that this would be something that you'd be really into-"

I interrupted him with a slight peck on the lips. "Edward, I love it. This is the better then anything I could have possibly thought up. AND it's not some 300 dollar a plate restaurant, so that's a plus." I said slightly teasing.

Edward chuckled at me, "Well, I'm glad you like it. Shall we go in then?"

Before I had a chance to answer he was out of the car and walking, at what I guessed must have been an excruciating human pace, over to my door.

When we walked into the front doors, I stopped and gasped. It was amazing, not my usual vintage style- more modern, but it was astonishing none the less. We walked along the walls pausing at various sculptures and paintings. One that really captured my eyes was a collage of several black and white photos each framed separately but still connecting together. They were various pictures of waterfalls, autumn leaves falling, and city lights. For each picture being so distinctly different, they flowed so well.

We eventually got to the back of the museum and headed up a staircase. It lead to the glass hallway that I had seen outside.

As we walked into it I audibly gasped. It was the most exquisite thing I'd ever seen. It was a long class walled hallway with various pieces of fused glass along the walls, but even more beautiful was that the ceiling, it was a sheet of glass and above it were thousands of variously designed glass fired blown vases assorted in all colors. Edward and I walked about halfway down the hall and stared out at the view before us. Downtown Tacoma was a lot more impressive from this view. It really had it's own charm to it. From here you could see the monorail traveling downtown, various lit up buildings, and parks. I wasn't sure how long we were standing there, but suddenly my stomach growled.

Edward looked down at me in response. "ready for lunch, Love?"

"That depends" I said, eyeing him suspiciously, "Where are you planning on taking me?" My earlier thoughts of relief at not being at a high class restaurant flooded into my mind.

Seeming to sense my tension Edward looked into my eyes and said, "Worry not Love, you'll approve of this place."

I smiled back, instantly allieved, and went up on my tippy-toes for a kiss. As usual Edward pulled me back before I could get too enthused.

"Come on, let's get you fed Bella."

The place Edward took me was just a few blocks from the museum. I was curious as to where he was taking me, since this area was a bit rundown. I looked at Edward with questioning eyes. He just smiled and led me inside.

The intake was very intriguing and nice. It had an older, Victorian feel to it. The waiting area to be seated consisted of a few antique looking couches and chairs and some heavy drapes. Across from the seating area was a faux, life size train running through the restaurant.

"Edward, what is this place?"

"It's called The spaghetti factory, Love." **(this too, is a real place.)**

Before I got another chance to look around, a waitress walked over to seat us. It didn't escape my attention that her eyes were absolutely _glued_ to Edward. I smiled at her smugly when Edward tightened his hold around my waist. The waitress grimaced in disappointment before seating us.

I looked over the menu, trying to figure out what I want. They had every single type of pasta that you could think of. I finally settled on a classic plate of spaghetti before looking up at Edward and noticed he was watching me intently. I blushed into a slight pink under his speculation.

"Umm, Edward… are you OK?" I asked attentively.

"I couldn't be better, are you enjoying our date Bella?"

"I am actually, this date was a great idea Edward. And I love spending time with you like this… without Charlie or all your family constantly around. Just a simple boy and girl date." I smiled.

Then my food arrived. It was really good too, as far as a plate of spaghetti goes, these people really knew what they were doing. I finished my plate quickly and after declining dessert, we left.

The car ride home was silent, but a comfortable silent. Edward and I were both blissfully content at the moment. Of course, we made it home and record time. We were pulling onto my road when Edward let out a low growl before saying, "does he never give up?!"

I was about to ask what was wrong, when I spotted the source of his irritation….

Jacob.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**OK what do you think???**

**Give me reviews! The more you review, the more I want to write, the faster you get your chapters!!**


	5. Girl Time

**I'm so so so so sooo sorry! I know this chapter took forever, but I've just been very busy. And on top of that, the stupid lab sent me the wrong glasses! With that being said, I'll probably get a migraine from typing this, put I know it needs to get done.**

**If there's any grammar errors, los siento, I went through and read it, but it's easy to miss your own mistakes and I don't have a beta.**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly I own none of the Twilight Characters, they are Stephanie Meyer's.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Jacob._

As we pulled up, Jacob was sitting on the front steps to my house. As he saw us pull up he stood, smiling.

I looked over at Edward's carefully expressionless face, "what's Jacob doing here?" I asked.

"He came to see if you wanted to hang out before our date, but when he got here you were already gone. So he's been waiting here for you to see if you would like to spend time with him." Edward replied in a monotone, fighting to hold his poker face.

I sighed, "hold on, I'll tell him I still have plans with you. Do you think I could get away with spending the night at-" before I could even get the sentence out, Edward's phone was ringing.

"Alice." he said before answering it. "Hello? Yes… ok, sounds great. I'll have her pack a bag-… no Alice, absolutely not…goodbye." he sighed as he hung up. He looked over at me and smiled, "Alice has it all taken care of, she called Charlie for you and got the ok." I smiled Alice had Charlie wrapped around her little finger…

"oh and Bella? Just play along with Alice tonight, ok? She's trying to meet you half way, so for tonight please just have fun with what she wants to do."

"Edward what are you talking about?"

He just shook his head and said "you'll see, just remember what I said."

"ok, well… wait here. I'll go get my bag and talk to Jake."

As I got of the car Jacob came bounding towards me.

"hey Bells! I was wondering when you were gunna get out of the car!" he laughed

"umm, yeah. I was talking to Edward."

"Speaking of Cullen, why is he just sitting there?"

"because he's waiting for me, I'm having a sleepover with Alice tonight."

I watched as his face fell at my words.

"oh, I was hoping that since your date was over already… that we could hang out together…" he trailed off, peeking at me hopefully

I fought back the small twinge of guilt I felt and replied, "yeah, sorry… but I can't cancel with Alice. That wouldn't be fair to her… but I'll talk to you later alright? I've got to go pack now." I said, trying to make my escape.

He sighed, but allowed me past and got into his car and drove off.

I ran into the house, up to my room- after tripping several times- and packed some clothes and my bag of toiletries before going back to Edward's car.

When I got in, Edward was staring at me. "what?" I asked.

"well, not that I mind you spending more time with me tonight, but I was just curious… why exactly did you say no to Jacob?" his face was burning with curiosity.

I suddenly felt a little uncomfortable and slightly guilty again. "Maybe it's just me, but I always have this feeling whenever I'm around Jacob that makes me think he has more then just being friends with me on his agenda, and it makes me uncomfortable."

At that comment Edward snorted. "Am I wrong?" I asked, feelings of guilt suddenly washing over me at the thought that Jacob really just wanted to hang out.

"No, you're not actually." he replied with the return of his poker face.

"oh." was all I could manage to say.

Without another word on the subject, he started the car and peeled out.

The car ride was pretty silent, but that was because I was lost in my thoughts. Edward must have been dying to know what I was thinking, especially after confirming my thoughts, but he managed to stay mute.

I just couldn't believe that I had been right on the dot about Jacob. It's one thing to have suspicions about such things, but to have your mind reading boyfriend confirm that your friend had a thing for you and was looking for more then friendship… well that was just disconcerting and even more then that… It was disgusting. Jacob was like family to me, like a brother. For him to be looking for anything with me felt like he was looking for something with a sibling… I shuddered at the thought and tried to shake the feelings off as we walked into the Cullen's house.

I must not have been doing a very good job at losing those feelings though because as soon as I walked into the house, a wave of calm hit me.

I looked around the neutral paletted living room and spotted Jasper sitting in the corner on a beige leather chair, looking at me with concern. I nodded at him in thanks and quickly turned to Edward, hoping he hadn't read Jasper's mind and saw what I was feeling.

Luckily when I turned to look at him, he was thoroughly engulfed in an argument with Alice.

"Alice... you better stick to your promise or i wont let-"

Alice must have cut him off with silent words.

He sighed and glared at her before turning to me, "Love, Alice would like you to spend some time with her for a little while." he smiled apologetically at me.

Uh-oh… quality time with Alice usually consisted of a three hour make-over of Bella… not one of my favorite things.

I gave Edward a pleading look and looked as if he was about to come to my rescue, when the little pixie jumped in between us.

"oh no you don't Bella!" she scolded. "I got Charlie to agree to let you spend the night here, the least you can do is spend some time with me… please?" she added, using her puppy dog face. I sighed, there was no point in arguing with her, she clearly knew she was going to with this argument.

I sighed and nodded as Alice grabbed me by the arm and dragged me up to her over sized bathroom. Once in there she turned and looked at me.

"ok, Bella. We're going to do things a little differently today, I'm going to let you make decisions on everything we do to you!" she squealed, like she had just delivered the best news ever.

I raised my eyebrows in disbelief, "I get to make the decisions?" if that's the case, then I'll humor her with some lip gloss and get the hell out of here…

She examined my face and seemed to catch what I was thinking, "well, within reason, that is… it's still my makeover. You just get to decide on colors and styles."

I was thinking about arguing, but decided that for Alice, this was being pretty generous and I should just appease her.

So I sighed and took a seat in "the chair"- as I decided to name it after so many tortures visits.

"Alright Bella, I think we should start with your hair… would you like to curl and style it up or straighten and style down?"

I was about to roll my eyes and tell her I didn't care either way, when I remembered Edward's words from earlier tonight. So instead I smiled and answered, "I think I'd to meet you in the middle Alice."

She raised her eyebrow up at me, "what do you mean?" she asked slowly.

"well I'd like it curled a bit in a tease, but left down." I explained

Alice's face lit at my words, "Oh Bella! That's a great idea! I know just what to do!" she gushed before turning me away from the mirror and getting to work on my hair.

About an hour later she was finished, "ok Bella ready to see your hair?"

I nodded as Alice turned me towards the mirror. When I saw my reflection I gasped. I actually loved it, which really surprised me- I usually just tolerate Alice's makeovers, but I truly loved my hair this time. It was slightly curled into large curls that were more wavy then curly, and was volumized so my hair was a bit larger then usual. I also now had layers on my hair. It looks great! "oh Alice! I love it!" I gushed "thank you!"

"you're welcome" she smiled at me, before putting her "business" face back on. "now, for you make-up… colorful and dramatic or light and natural?"

"light and natural, please."

She sighed as if she was hoping I would have picked the first option, but I've never been much of a make-up person and I didn't want her over doing it.

Again she turned me away from the chair and got to work. I was sitting there for exactly 26 minutes and 34 seconds before she finished plucking, lining my eyes, adding mascara eye shadow and lip gloss. Finally she spun me around to the mirror. The make-up actually looked fairly good on me and Alice respected my wishes to stay natural.

Before I even had time to make a comment on my make-up, Alice dragged me off to her closet for clothes. After going through a whole rack of clothes that she had set aside for days like this when she attacked me, I finally settled on a pair of tight fit blue jeans and a dark blue, backless halter top with silver ballet flats.

I went to go see Edward, Alice said I'd find him in his room. He looked up as I walked to the floor, and I got the pleasure of watching his jaw hit the floor when he saw me, before rearranging his features back into their gentleman's pose.

I giggled at his reaction and asked, "what do you think?" while doing a pirouette so that he could see that the shirt was backless.

He seemed at a loss of words for a few seconds before he managed to reply. "you… look beautiful Bella." he breathed.

I smiled and walked over to sit in his lap while he turned on some music for us to listen to. We sat there in silence for a while, neither of us had anything to say. But it was a comfortable silence, one that didn't need to be filled. Eventually I started yawning and Edward insisted that I go to sleep.

After changing and brushing my teeth, I went and laid on Edward couch.

"I'm going to have to get a bed for you, for when you stay over… I'm sorry Bella."

I tried to tell him it was alright, but it just came out in a jumbled yawn.

Edward shushed me and started humming my lullaby in my ear as I drifted to sleep.

-----------------------

I woke up the next day when the sun was glaring in through the bedroom windows, right into my eyes. I rolled over, forgetting that I wasn't in my bed and plopped onto the floor.

There was a sudden chuckle behind me that made me jump, I turned to see Edward staring at me.

"Good morning, Love. Did you forget where you were?" he asked while still laughing.

I grunted in response, I wasn't much of a morning person.

After my shower and getting dressed, Edward took me down stairs to the kitchen to eat breakfast and hang out with his family for a little before I went home.

"wow! Look who rose from the dead!" Emmett exclaimed when we walked into the living room.

I was about to shoot out some smart-ass response, when I tripped and fell. I shot my arms out to brace for impact, but I never hit the ground. Edward caught me and stood me back up.

He sighed, "Bella, what are we going to do with you?"

While Emmett just sat there and laughed hysterically.

I scowled at both of them before plopping myself onto the couch.

We all sat around chatting for a while, to my dismay Alice guilted me into another shopping trip.

About noon I decided it was time to go home, I said goodbye to everyone and climbed into Edward's Volvo.

When we pulled up to my house I turned to look at Edward, and was surprised to see that he was looking at me rather intensely.

"are you ok?" I asked him.

Without responding he started to lean towards me at an impossibly slow pace. I could feel the electricity building between us, just like that day in biology.

He stared right into my eyes with his beautiful swirling topaz eyes while he continued to lean forward. I could feel my heart start to beat erratically, then when he was about two inches from my face he stopped.

Neither of us said a word, we both just sat there staring into each other's eyes, before he leaned in and kissed me. It was a very light soft kiss, but I could feel so much love in it. Without removing himself from my skin, he traced his nose down my jaw and town to my neck. Where he placed a kiss on the hollow of my neck, before placing his head on my heart.

I wasn't sure how long we sat there like that, it could've been minutes or hours, but eventually he lifted his head up and smiled at me.

"you should get inside now" he whispered.

"are you not coming in?"

"no, sorry Love, I wish I could but I need to go hunt." he explained with a look on his face that said he was truly sorry that he had to hunt.

I smiled in understanding before giving him another quick kiss and heading inside.

________________________________________________________________________

**I know that wasn't the most exciting chapter, but it was just a bit of a filler chapter before the next one, chp 6 is when the plots going to start! So now that I've got you all interested…. REVIEW!!! ;) **


	6. Just Friends

**And here, my lovely readers, is chapter six! Yay! **

**I hope you all enjoy it!**

**A/N: I've decided that in my story, Bella graduated last year, and is no longer in school. Having her go to school just wouldn't fit into my plot…**

**DISCLAIMER: Characters belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer!**

**_______________________________________________________________________**

I was fixing up some spaghetti for dinner when Charlie walked in.

"Hey Bells, how was your sleepover?" he asked as he hung up his coat on the rack.

I gave a short laugh before answering, "oh the usual, Alice kidnapped me for another round of Bella Barbie."

Charlie laughed in response, before slumping off to the living room to watch some basketball game.

My mind was occupied while I finished dinner, I just couldn't get my mind off Jacob. I didn't like the idea of not being friends with Jacob at all, but I was still unsure of what to do about his feelings for me. I definitely didn't want to lead him on, especially when I had zero feelings for him in that way…

I decided that I would call Jacob tomorrow… maybe I could just hang out with him and show him that I wanted to be friends, but that there was nothing else between us. Tomorrow would be a good day to do it, since it was supposed to be sunny tomorrow, according to Alice, so I wouldn't be able to spend my day with Edward anyway.

I would have to talk to Edward about this later though, I didn't want him to feel like I was hiding anything from him.

I finished making dinner and called Charlie in to eat. We both ate in silence, neither of us were one for words and I just wanted to get up to my room to see Edward. I quickly finished dinner and ran upstairs to my room.

As I walked in I found Edward lying across my bed, waiting for me. An eager grin met my face before I ran over into his arms.

Edward returned my smile with that gorgeous crooked smile that made my heart stop.

"Good evening, Love." Edward greeted me as I made myself comfortable in his loving brace.

I smiled up at him and started to bite on my lip, remembering what I wanted to tell him.

My nervous habit did not escape Edward's notice and his face quickly contorted into a mask of concern, "Bella, love. What's wrong?"

I stared into his eyes for a minute, while continuing to chew on my lip, watching his look of concern grow into one of impatience- the way it always got when I was immediately revealing my thoughts. I sighed, worried about how he'd respond to me wanting to spend time with Jacob when he felt this way about me. My mind immediately jumped to Edward's hatred and over-protective nature towards Mike Newton.

"Bella." Edward sighed, clearly having lost all patience in waiting for my answer.

I took one more deep breath, "I just wanted you to know…"

"yes?" he pressed.

"…that I'm going to call Jacob tomorrow and ask him to come over and hang out." I blurted out and then slowly looked up to his face to face on the angry look that I expected him to have. The expression that he did have, surprised me. It was a mixture of relief, bemusement, slight tension, and something else… knowledge.

"you knew." It wasn't a question, that serene look on his face left no doubt in my mind that he knew.

He looked into my eyes for a moment and laughed, "yes love, I knew. Alice had a vision of Jacob at your house tomorrow, about an hour ago."

"is that ok?" I asked, still nervous. Just because he knew didn't mean he was ok with it.

He stared at me for a moment, "yes, it's fine- not that you need my permission. I understand that Jacob is your friend, and as much as I hate you hanging around guys with more then just friendly feelings towards you, I wont keep you from him."

"I love you." was all I could respond.

His eyes sparkled at my words. "As I you." he replied simply, before giving me a quick chaste kiss.

He then stood up with me still in his arms and stuck me under the blankets of my bed, before lying on top of them next to me.

"now go to sleep love, you need your rest." he whispered, then began to hum my lullaby and I quickly lost consciousness.

I awoke the next morning to the sun blaring through my window, Edward was already gone of course. I rolled over to check my clock, and was surprised to see that it was 12:30. I hadn't realized I was so tired.

After I was up, showered, and had eaten breakfast I decided to give Jacob a call.

"Hello?" he answered in a groggy voice… was he still sleeping?

"hey Jake, it's Bella." I responded.

"oh! Hey Bella, what's up?"

Hmmm, Jacob had that overly excited tone… maybe I should just back out. I thought.

No, I had to show Jacob that I'd like us to be friends.

" I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house and hang out for a while today?"

"yeah! That sounds great! I'll be there in an hour. Ok?"

"yeah sounds good, see you in an hour."

While I was waiting, I decided to go around the house and tidy up and do some much needed laundry.

Exactly an hour later, at 1:00, there was a knock on the door. I was busy doing dishes so I just called for him to come in.

"hey Bells." he smiled at me with a rather silly grin, you would have thought someone just told him he had inherited a small fortune.

"hey Jacob, just give me a second to finish up the dishes."

He nodded and went and took a seat on a chair at the table.

"so, what have you been up to lately?" he asked.

"umm, not much… mostly just hanging out with Edward and Alice."

"The Cullens?"

"yeah Jacob, Edward _Cullen_ is my boyfriend…" wasn't that obvious.

"yeah." he said lamely.

I finished doing the dishes and asked Jacob if he wanted to watch a movie. He agreed, so I told him to go pick out a movie while I made some popcorn.

When I walked into the living room, I found that Jacob had selected _The Dark Knight_. I couldn't help but role my eyes at the movie he selected… next time, I was picking the movie.

Jacob was sitting on the sofa, so I made a point to sit on the chair. Trying to show him my "just friends" plan. He eyed me for a second but turned to the t.v. without comment.

The movie lasted a while, by the time it was over it 5:00, so I mentioned to Jacob that he should probably get back to Billy.

He sighed and gave me a nod. He got up, and I followed him to the door.

He was about half way out the door, when he stopped and turned around to look at me.

"Bella, I wanted to ask you something."

"umm, sure Jake, go ahead and ask." what was going through his head?

"well, what happened at your mom's house that made you leave early?" he asked.

I frowned, "why do you want to know?"

"just curious."

"well… not a lot happened, she and I got into an argument because she felt that I should break up with Edward and date someone new… which of course is completely ridiculous…"

Again I asked, "why do you want to know?"

"umm." he shuffled nervously.

I was growing impatient, "oh just spit it out Jacob!"

"I agree with your mother." he whispered.

"what?" I was sure I must have misheard him.

"I agree with your mom Bella." he said a little stronger. "I think you need to try out someone besides Cullen, I think you should date me."

I just stared at him, I was in complete shock, this had been exactly what I was trying to avoid.

"Bella, I love you." he continued. "I've loved you since that day you came down to La Push. I know you feel it too Bella! Don't fight it…"

I finally found my voice, "Jacob are you insane?"

"no." was all he said.

Then he started walking towards me.

" '_N-' I started to object, but it was too late. His lips crushed mine, stopping my protest." (New Moon 330)_

I tried pushing him off but he was to strong, I pulled on his hair but that just made him press harder.

Then I heard a gasp.

Jacob jumped off me and I turned to see Edward standing there. With a look of pure hurt in his eyes.

"Bella." was all he said.

Then he was gone.

_____________________________________________________________

**Cliffy! Don't hate me! Lol**

**Next chapter will be up soon! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**A/N: This will not end up a "Bella loves Jacob" story… no worries Edward fans, sorry Jacob fans… : )**


	7. He's Gone

**Wow, violent reaction much? Lol… no need to flip out lovely readers, just have faith in me and keep reading!**

**I promise this is a ExB story... and unlike New Moon, Edward will NOT be gone the entire story, ok? but i'm not telling you anything else!**

**btw: sorry about my typos last chapter, the quote i used was from Eclipse, i just was not paying attention to when i was typing, and i believe t here was a typo in the time bella got up to, or so i'm told... anywho...  
**

**Here we go! Chapter Seven!**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Edward!" I screamed.

No, no, no! this could not be happening to me. A sudden surge of anger rushed through me and I turned and punched Jacob in the lips.

"oww!" he howled.

Just then Charlie pulled up, "Bella what's going on?" he demanded. "and why is Jacob bleeding?"

"He KISSED me!" I screamed. "he forced me to kiss him against his will and Edward showed up… and… and… he ran away!" I needed to get to Edward's house right away, I didn't have time for this right now.

I started to make my way to my truck when Charlie grabbed my arm.

"hold on Bella, can't your boyfriend handle a little healthy competition?" he smirked.

"WHAT? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" I half screamed, half sobbed.

"I LOVE EDWARD! NOT JACOB! IN FACT I HATE JACOB!"

I turned to Jacob, "I HATE YOU JACOB BLACK!" I turned and ran to my truck and sped off.

I, for once, was furious that my truck didn't go any faster. I needed to get to Edward before it was too late. I needed him to know that I don't love Jacob Black in even the slightest way, he wasn't even my friend anymore. I never wanted to see Jacob again.

I finally made it to the Cullen house. I was hopping out of my truck before I could even get the engine off. I ran to the door, it opened as I reached it. Revealing a deathly furious Rosalie.

"You bitch!" she spat. "How dare you show up here! After what you did to my brother!"

"no Rose! Let me explain! It's not what it looked like! Please let me speak to Edward!"

"he's not here Bella." I looked over to see Carlisle behind Rosalie.

"Where is he Carlisle? I have to speak to him-"

"why don't you just go back to your Indian." Rosalie spat.

"Rose," Carlisle scolded. "Bella what happened?"

"Can I come in and Explain, Carlisle?"

He nodded and pulled Rosalie out of the doorway. I walked into the living room to see 4 glaring vampires, for the first time ever, I felt afraid of the Cullens.

"Everyone, Bella has come to speak to us." Carlisle announced. "go ahead Bella."

I looked at everyone and met all 5 glares, Carlisle being the only one remaining serene.

"I know Edward thought that he saw me kissing Jacob, but-"

"but what Bella? Was it just a misunderstanding? Was Jacob giving you vertical CPR?" Alice snarled.

I flinched at her tone, Alice had never spoken to me that way.

"No! that's not how it happened, just listen! Please?" when I met no objections, I continued.

" I had invited Jacob over to hang out, I knew had feelings for me, so I wanted to show him that I just wanted to be friends and hang out together. It was all going really well, until it was time to go… he started asking me about why I had left Jacksonville early, so I gave him a quick overview… then he told me that he agreed with Renee, that I needed to date other people and that he loved me. I asked him if he was insane. He said no and then leaned in to kiss me… I tried to protest but he smashed his lips to mine. I was trying to get him off, but that just made him kiss me harder. And then…" I was sobbing now. "… and then I heard a gasp and Jacob jumped off of me… there… there was Edward. He just said my name, and then ran away. I tried to call him back put it was too late. So I turned and punched Jacob in the mouth. My dad showed up and we got into a little disagreement over the situation, I ran to my truck and drove here, hoping to catch him before I was too… late." I choked out the last word and dropped to the floor, I felt like my heart was being ripped apart, like I was bleeding from the inside out. Even worse Edward was hurting… all because of me… if I hadn't invited Jacob over without Edward around, none of this would have happened.

I was sobbing so hard that my body felt like it was going into convulsions. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, and looked up to see it was Alice. The violent snarl gone from her face and replaced with remorse.

"Bella, I'm sorry… don't worry we'll get him back and let you explain everything."

"I don't see how Alice." I squeaked. "he probably never wants to see me again, let alone talk to me."

"Bella, Edward loves you! If he didn't then he wouldn't have left like that… he thought that you were in love with Jacob, and he had always vowed that if you found someone else, that he would let you be. He would leave. He just thinks he's doing what you want…"

It was Esme who had spoken this time. I gave her a weak smile before turning back to Alice. "do you really think we can find him?"

She sighed and looked at me for a moment before answering, "Well Bella, it wont be easy, it'll take a lot of work, especially since Edward knows how my visions work… it may take months to find him… but we will find him. I promise." she said with a tone of finality.

"but now Bella, you should really get home… I'm sure Charlie is worried." Esme said in her motherly voice.

"I-I can't be alone… please it hurts too much!" tears started to roll down my eyes again.

"shh, shh. Bella, it's ok… I'll stay with you tonight, ok?" Alice asked. "I won't be any use to locating Edward right now anyway… he'll be on guard right now to keep me from seeing him… the others can work on getting a hold of him tonight, ok?"

I nodded, unable to use my voice.

I waited in the living room, while Alice went to grab some clothes. I felt extremely uncomfortable, only Rosalie was still glaring at me, but Emmett and Jasper still hadn't said a word to me, but I could feel Jasper sending waves of calm over me and I gave him a weak smile in thanks, he nodded his head, but didn't smile.

Alice came back downstairs, "ok, Bella let's go… I'm going to drive ok? I checked and you're in no condition to drive right now."

I gave her a nod and headed out to my truck.

The ride home was completely silent, leaving me to my thoughts. I just couldn't believe what had happened today, was it really last night that Edward was telling me he loved me and kissing me goodnight? What had I done… in retrospect, I knew it wasn't technically my fault… I hadn't willing kissed Jacob, but it felt like my fault, it was my responsibility to protect Edward's heart, and I had let him down.

Alice pulled me out of my thoughts when we got back to my house. She came around to my side and wrapped one arm around me.

When we walked inside, I was pleased to find Jacob gone. It would not be safe for him to be here when I got home.

Charlie looked up when I walked in the door.

He walked over to me and spoke, "Listen Bells I'm sorry about this afternoon, I shouldn't have been so ok with Jacob kissing you when you were clearly so upset about it… did you work things out with Edward?" he asked.

I couldn't even look up at him, "he's gone." the words felt like knives, slashing through my body over and over again.

He looked as if he wanted to respond so I cut him off, "I don't want to talk about it… I'm going to bed, can Alice stay too."

"of course Alice, you're always welcome."

"thank you Charlie." she responded

Then she helped me up the stairs to me bedroom, I immediately collapsed on my bed to, to physically, mentally, and emotionally drained to do anything else.

I was extremely tired and having Alice lying next to me did help a little.

"good night Bella, don't worry it will be ok."

"good night Alice" was all I could respond. Then I drifted asleep.

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Ok, lot's of emotion in this one… and i know Bella seemed a bit more openly emotional in my story, but **

**1. it always irritated me that Bella was so calm about Charlie bashing on Edward, i know Bella's the quiet type, but I'm not,lol.**

**2. her true love is gone, should she not be extremely emotional?  
**

** I would like a round of applause for getting this chapter up so fast! Thank you thank you! Lol…**

**I know a lot of you are pissed at me right now… especially my ExB fans... please just have faith, because I'm an ExB fan too! remember?  
**

**If it's any consolation… I bawled while writing this!**

**This is hard for me too! And I know how it ends! lol  
**

**btw, you guys _suck_ at reviewing!.... REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	8. Slip up

**Thank you guys for the reviews! You're all so sweet, I'm so happy to hear you all love my story!**

**A/N: I've been thinking and I decided something… I plan on going quite awhile with my story, **_**but**_** I'm going to split my story into two, basically giving the story a sequel… I want to do it this way because although this is only one part of my story, I would also like it to be able to stand alone as its own story… does that make sense at all? So 1 story, broken into 2. K? but regardless that's still not for quite a while! I just wanted to bring it up while it was on my mind…**

**Disclaimer: Story Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight series; I make no claim on any characters or story ideas used from the series. no copyright infringement is intended.**

**_______________________________________________________________**

When I woke up the following morning, the previous day crushed back into my mind… I turned my head to see that Alice was no longer in my room. I instantly panicked, had she and the rest of her family changed their mind? Where they disgusted with me for what happened? Angry for breaking Edward's heart?

But before I had a chance to get too carried away, I heard Alice's voice downstairs.

I headed towards the kitchen, but stopped in the hall when I caught their conversation.

"Alice, I know he's your brother… but you can't tell me you don't find something seriously messed up about him leaving like that."

"yes, he is my brother" Alice replied in a sharp tone, "and I totally understand what he did… you have to look at it from Edward's point of view. I mean, imagine if Bella arrived at our house to see his lips on another girls. I doubt Bella would wait for Edward to be able to explain that he was being forced into the kiss. No, Bella did nothing wrong and she doesn't want Jacob… but Edward doesn't know that! He had always promised her, that if she found someone else he would leave her alone because Edward thinks she deserves better then him! So until you can understand what my brother thought and how much he cares about Bella and accommodating her wishes, don't judge him!" by the end of her monolog, Alice's voice was completely hard.

I could practically see Charlie frozen with shock and intimidation by Alice.

I chose that moment to interrupt, "morning." I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"oh, morning Bella." Charlie greeted me. While Alice gave me a smile and a look that said she new I was listening. I just smiled in return.

"well, I have to get to work. I'll see you later Bells, bye Alice." Charlie said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"bye." we replied in union.

Alice turned to look at me, "Ok, Bella. Let's get working."

My smile instantly dropped off my face at the reminder of Edward, and the fact that he wasn't here.

"First, I'll call the house and see if anyone has gotten a hold of Edward, if not then-"

She stopped in mid sentence, and that glossy look slipped over her face for a couple minutes. When she came back to her surroundings she squealed!

"what is it Alice?"

"he slipped Bella!"

"so you know where he is? We can get him?" I asked, my excitement rising.

"well… no. he slipped but also probably wont stay in any place for very long. And he'll be extra careful not to make decisions now."

"so why the hell are we excited?!" I was instantly crushed, unwillingly letting myself feel excitement and hope.

Alice sighed and gave me a look of disappointment, as if I was missing something obvious. "Because, Bella, I can go to Chicago- which is where he's going- and track him from there!"

"Alice! You have to let me go with you! Please!?"

"I don't know Bella…"Alice replied hesitantly.

"Alice, you have to let me go with you… this is about me and Edward. His heart was broken because of me and I have to fix this. I _have_ to be there when you find him… to guarantee that I get a chance to talk to him… please Alice! I have to go!" I pleaded.

Alice looked at me thoughtfully for a minute, "Ok, Bella. You're right… you do need to be there and I understand that, I would do the same thing if it was Jasper. Go upstairs and get ready and meet me back down here."

I ran upstairs and took a shower as fast as I possibly could. After I was all dressed and ready, I ran downstairs to meet Alice.

"ready?" she asked.

"yes, so what's first?" I asked

"first, we have to go back to my house. So that I can pack up some things and talk to my family. We must hurry though, we have to get there before he's gone too long and we lose his sent."

"Ok, let's go."

I was walking towards the door, when someone knocked on it. I turned to Alice, "did you see any visitors coming?"

"no, but I've been focused on Edward, but whoever it is you need to get rid of them… we have to go."

I nodded and went to answer the door. To my extreme displeasure, there stood Jacob Black. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?" I hissed.

He looked wary for a moment, but didn't falter. "Bella, I know you were upset with me yesterday… but I was hoping that maybe you had changed your view on things since you've had time to think it through. Edward left you, but I'm still here… just give us a try Bella, please?"

I was instantly furious. "FIRST OF ALL, EDWARD DID _NOT_ LEAVE ME! HE WAS HEART BROKEN BECAUSE HE WAS UNDER THE SAD MISAPPREHENSION THAT I ACTUALLY HAD _ANY _FEELINGS FOR YOU BECAUSE YOU _FORCED _ME TO KISS YOU! AND SECONDLY I WOULD NEVER, EVER WANT TO BE WITH YOU EVEN IF I COULDN'T GET EDWARD BACK, WHICH I _WILL!" _I was screaming at him, and Alice was instantly at my side, with a look filled with such anger that she looked… well, like a furious vampire ready to rip you limb from limb.

"YOU! You have some kind of nerve, showing up here! After everything you did to Bella and my brother! You have 5 seconds to get your ass off this porch before you face my wrath!" she exploded at him, normally someone Alice's size threatening you-especially someone Jacob's size- would be comical, but she had such a fueling presence about her that Jacob took her warning and went stumbling off the porch and spend off.

She turned to me, "Bella, are you ok?" she practically whispered.

"yes Alice, I'm ok. I have zero feelings for Jacob Black, not even as a friend. I wanted to be friends, but he ruined that… all I care about now is getting Edward."

She nodded, "ok, let's go."

We climbed into my truck- Alice insisted on driving again- and made are way to the house. When we arrived we entered the house and Alice called everybody into the living room.

"Alice, what's going on? Do you have news?" Carlisle asked as the family all filed into the room.

"yes, Edward had a slip… I saw where he was headed, but he wont stay there long and I wont actually find him there… I'm going to have to track him and Bella's coming with me."

"where did you see him going Alice?" Esme chimed in.

"I'm sorry, but I think it's best not to say… if Edward does call, I want you guys to know as little as possible… don't worry, Bella and I will be fine." she assured them.

They all lined up and gave Alice and I a hug, well except for Rosalie.

When Alice in I were in back in the car, it literally to her only 30 seconds to pack, a thought occurred to me. "Alice? What am I going to tell Charlie?"

"Tell him the truth Bella, you're an adult."

I sighed, I knew she was right… I just didn't like the thought of the upcoming conversation. But Alice was right, being an adult, Charlie couldn't tell me that I couldn't go… even so, I still needed to tell him.

I took a deep breath and dialed the number of the station.

"Forks Police Department, Chief Swan speaking,"

"hey dad."

"oh, hey Bells. What's up?"

"umm… I have something to tell you… I'm leaving for a while." I just spat it out, quick, like a band-aid.

"What? No! Bella please, don't run away from me again! Don't let him have this kind of control over you-"

"Whoa! Whoa! Dad, I'm not leaving you."

"then what are you talking about?" he was clearly confused now.

"I'm going to find Edward, I'll be gone for a little while, I don't know how long… but I am coming back. Please don't try arguing with me, I have to do this, I have to get him back."

He sighed, "there's no getting you to stay?" he asked, defeated.

"Dad, I'll be back… as soon as I find Edward. You wont see me tonight, because I'm leaving now, but I love you."

"alright Bella, I love you too."

"oh, and Dad? Jacob Black better not be within a mile of the house, unless you're ok with arresting me." I said with complete sincerity.

He just sighed in response, "I hope you get back soon, Bells. Bye."

"bye."

I then turned my attention to Alice. "what's the plan Alice?"

"we have to get to Chicago, and from there we're, well I'm, going to track him until he slips again or we find him."

"Alice? What's in Chicago?" I asked

**(In twilight, Bella may have already known about Chicago, I can't remember if she learned that in the first book. But regardless, for my story, she doesn't know.")**

"you don't know Bella?" Alice asked with a look of shock.

"know what?"

"Chicago is where Edward lived when he was human… he's going back to his house."

I was shocked, I had never really put that much thought into Edward's roots or his life while he was human.

"oh." was the only response I could manage.

We arrived at the airport in Sea-Tac, in just enough time to catch the flight.

**(that's where our airport really is, everyone always talks about going to an airport in Seattle in the stories, but it's really in Sea-Tac.)**

The plane ride was torture, all I could do was sit there and wait.

"Bella, calm down." Alice said, sensing my impatience.

"I'm sorry Alice but this waiting is killing me!"

She sighed, "I know, it's killing me too, but taking a plane is the fastest way to get there." she assured me.

The flight was a few hours, so I switched up between talking to Alice, watching t.v., and sleeping during the flight.

I had just finished listening to Alice tell me about her favorite places to shop in Paris, when a random thought occurred to me… "Alice?'

"yes Bella?"

"I'm curious. Edward walked up to find Jacob kissing me right?"

"right…" she responded, not seeing where I was going with this.

"well… if he was close enough to witness that, why didn't he hear the conversation leading up to it or hear Jacob's thoughts? And why did he just leave without talking to me?"

"Well, to answer your first question, I don't know. I can only guess that he was preoccupied about something and didn't notice, then once he saw you he was too upset to even think about checking out Jacob's thoughts. As for the second question… Bella you heard part of my conversation with Charlie this morning."

It wasn't a question, I knew she knew. I just nodded.

"well, like I said, Edward loves you so much. When a vampire finds his mate, that kind of love is irreversible. He loves you so much that he's always said that if you ever at grew him or found something better, that he would walk away and let you be happy. When Edward saw Jacob kissing you, two things happened; first of all he was crushed, secondly he wanted to respect your wishes … so he left. He thought that you had feelings for Jacob, so he left. I know it seems irrational, but you and I both know that Edward is irrational and he immediately jumped to such conclusions. I'm sorry that all of this happened, but we will fix it, ok Bella?" Alice had a look of true concern and love on her face.

I nodded, "ok Alice, thank you."

Just then the pilot came on over the speakers, "Lady's and gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts as we descend into Chicago."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**ok, so what do you think? good? bad? **

**review please!!!!  
**


	9. Edward

**Alright, sorry for the delay!**

**To be perfectly honest… I have no idea why I was kidnapped! Nothing even happened lol! I was brought to my brother's house and spent the night there and then hung out there the next day and went shopping with my sister… but other then that… nothing… lol idk.**

**Anyway… for the next few chapters, we're gunna go through each cullen's past… **

**(a lot of these pasts Bella hadn't learned in the series yet anyway, as for the ones that she did know about… just pretend she didn't…) Jasper, Carlisle, Rosalie are easily doable… but would someone want to work with me to create more detailed pasts for Alice, Emmett, and Esme?… I know a little is revealed about them in the books, but not as much as Jasper, Carlise, and Rosalie… **

**Oh well, I got it covered…**

**Anyway, chapter… 9 : )**

**_______________________________________________________________**

I waited with my backpack, consisting just of my hygienic items because Alice insisted that we can just buy new clothes, on the curb outside of the airport for Alice. She was getting us a rental car, though I wasn't sure exactly where we were going… I didn't really think to ask. All I knew was that we were in Edward's home town.

I was getting impatient waiting for Alice, but she was trying not to go _too_ fast. Our timing was critical… we had to stay close enough that we could track Edward,_ but _stay far enough away that he couldn't here Alice's mind. I was curious as to how we were going to catch him, and when I expressed this curiosity to Alice she explained that we would have to keep following him until we can corner him, somewhere where he couldn't use his vampire abilities- such as an extremely crowded city-, or somewhere sunny- in which case he could only travel at night… and then I would go get him and make him realize that this was all just one big mistake. Alice said that even though she couldn't see the outcome of this, she knew it would work because Edward would most likely end up somewhere sunny knowing that someone in his family was looking for him, thus unable to go after him except for at night…_but _he wouldn't be expecting me to be with them, especially since he still was under the sadly mistaken apprehension that I was in love with Jacob Black.

This meant that it was more or less up to me to get Edward to come back, but that seemed reasonable enough to me since it was more or less my fault that he left…

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Alice pulling up in front of me in a sleek bright blue sports car.

"Alice where did you get this?" I asked.

I had a hard time believing that the airport kept any of this sort of car in stock. I wasn't even sure what it was. "Alice what kind of car is this?" I added before she got a chance to answer my first question.

"it's a SSC Ultimate Aero. It goes up to 257 mph and goes from 0-60 in 2.7 seconds!" she squealed before continuing. "and I couldn't get a car from the rental center, they were all booked so I borrowed this one." she smiled.

"borrowed?" I asked skeptically.

"ok, well the owner doesn't know I borrowed it, but I do plan on returning it." she shrugged.

I sighed at her before hopping in. As soon as I had my feet in the car she started speeding off, easily weaving through traffic. I suddenly remembered that I didn't know where we were going.

"Alice, where are we going?"

"we're going to Edward's parent's house and we're going to track him from there."

Despite the situation that I was currently in, I couldn't help but be excited about seeing where Edward grew up.

After about a twenty minute drive we pulled into a secluded driveway that lead up to the most beautiful Victorian house I had ever seen. It was a large three-story pink and white house with a tower type room making a fourth floor on top. It had a large porch wrapping around the front corner of the house and two balconies poking out from the second story.

It was clearly old, the porch was leaning a bit and the paint was peeling.

Alice pulled me out of the trance I was in. "Bella? We still have to wait a couple hours before pursuing Edward or we'll catch up to soon. Would you like to go inside?"

"umm, yeah, but Alice? How is this place still here after all this time?" it seemed to me that somebody would have done something with this place after Edward's family all died."

"Edward owns the property" she replied nonchalantly.

We walked inside, it wasn't locked- though I doubt that would have stopped Alice.

If I thought the outside was beautiful, the inside was stunning, We had entered through a beautiful, marble floored entry way into a large sized living room with a huge stone fire place. The house was full of furniture that was all covered in sheets. To the left was a dining room with a huge, long dining table dominating the space with a door in the corner leading to, what I assumed to be, the kitchen. To the right there was a set of stairs twirling up to the next floor.

"wow." was all I managed

"yeah it's something." Alice replied.

"Alice, have you been here before?" she didn't seem that impressed.

"no, I just saw the house in my vision already." _ohh_ right.

"So… we just sit here and wait?" I asked, slightly incredulously.

"I know you want to get him Bella, but we have to about this the right way and wait for the moment to present itself. For now, we must wait." she replied, giving me a sympathetic look.

I looked around the house a little, trying to imagine Edward growing up in this house. I was having a hard time picturing it.

"Alice? Do you know anything about Edward's human life?" I asked suddenly.

"yes, why?"

"Could you tell me about it? That's how I'd lie to pass the time." I looked at her hopefully.

She smiled, "of course Bella… Well you know that Edward died in 1918 from the Spanish Influenza, right?"

I nodded.

"alright well, I'll start there." she paused. "Edward and his mother were both in the hospital among hundreds of others, his father was already dead. Edward's last name was Mason then, his mother's name was Elizabeth Mason. Edward looked a lot like his mother… he had her facial structure, same smile, and same beautiful emerald green eyes."

"Edward's eyes were green?" I interrupted… I had never imagined Edward's eyes any color but that gorgeous topaz.

"yes. Now no interrupting." she scolded and I smiled sheepishly.

"anyway, Carlise was working at the hospital that night and had been treating Elizabeth, but she was too infected… there was no saving her. As she was approaching her last breaths she called Carlisle over. She looked at him and said 'save my son, do what the others can't please… save him.' Carlisle was in complete shock, he had no idea if the women knew exactly what she was saying but the way she looked at him told him that she knew he was different. Shortly after that Carlisle found Edward in a wing of people left to be dead. Carlisle took Edward, knowing that nobody would notice amongst the chaos. So Carlisle took Edward away and changed him." she finished.

I shuddered at the memory of how painful the vampire venom is and felt sympathy for all the Cullens having to go through that, even though that was also what I wanted.

"so what brought him back here?" I asked.

Alice shrugged. " my only guess is that he wanted to take a visit back to his roots. Him and his mom were very close, Edward had a great childhood here… full of love. He can't recall any exact memories, but he does recall loving his childhood."

I sat in silence for awhile, trying to process this new information. I was also curious as to why Edward and I never spoke of his past, especially since he asked me_ everything_ about mine.

I was pulled from my thoughts by Alice.

"Bella, it's time."

I nodded and walked towards her. She motioned for me to climb on her back, I hesitated. I logically knew that Alice could carry me without exerting the slightest amount of effort, but it just seemed off.

Sensing my apprehension, she rolled her eyes and pulled me onto her back.

Instantly we were in motion, moving at superhuman speed. I closed my eyes and ducked my face into Alice's neck as she ran, trying not to get sick."

After what seemed like hours or days.. I didn't know, we finally slowed.

"where are we?" I asked.

"New Haven, Edward is in Hartford the next city over… I don't think he has any purpose here… just wondered here-"

Suddenly Alice's eyes glazed over.

She snapped out of her trance and looked at me.

"he decided to go to London."

**___________________________________________________________________**

**I know, I know… super short chapter… the next few will probably be shorter… idk**

**But these chapters are muy importante… : )**

**So…**

**1. Some people who want future chapters might want to help me figure out stories for Emmett, Alice, and Esme…**

**2. REVIEW PLEASE, even my tiniest chapters like to be noticed!**


	10. Carlisle

**Geez, I'm so irritated right now! One, because I was reading this really great story and all the sudden some girl was brought in who's gunna be Bella's competition for Edward… ack! Secondly, I just had to write twelve pages of response for a story I'm reading in Lit. due tomorrow! Btw, that's why this chapter has been taking so long… I've been getting quite the load of homework. : (**

**Anywho…**

**And… here is chapter 10! **

**Thanks to my readers who offered up help on creating some unknown pasts… you rock!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters… Stephanie Meyer does… copyright infringement not intended… etc…**

**__________________________________________________________________**

"London? Alice, why would Edward _decide_ to go to London?" I said, putting emphasis on that fact that he had made a conscious decision about it.

"I really don't know Bella… I suppose it could have been another slip, it is hard to intentionally not make decisions on anything all the time."

"yeah, but I think if anyone could do it… Edward could…" I replied, unconvinced

Alice merely shrugged, "there's only one way to find out… we'll just see where he goes. It looked to me that it was a stone building of some sort… but I didn't get a good look of it."

Suddenly Alice's phone rang; she pulled it out and handed it to me without even looking at it. "it's Charlie."

"hello?" I answered the phone.

"Bella? Where are you? You've been gone for three days! I want you back home now!" Charlie yelled.

"dad." I said in the calmest voice that I could muster. "I told you when I was leaving that I wasn't sure how long I'd be gone. I told you that I had to go find Edward and explain that I do love him and that I didn't want to kiss Jacob! I told you that I would come home and I meant it! But I'm _not_ coming back until I find him! Now I have to go, goodbye." I hung up before he even got a chance to respond, I had to much on my mind already without Charlie's nagging at me.

After I got off the phone Alice called the local airport and, using her amazing powers of persuasion, booked us a plane to London that was set to leave in three hours.

We made our way to the airport one hour before the plane was set to leave- the supposed 'local' airport was an hour and a half away, plus traffic. By the time we made it through airport security it was time to board the plane, which was ok with me because there is nothing worse then waiting around at an airport.

We boarded the plane and took off towards London. I sat there thinking about everything that had happened in the last few days and how completely screwed up everything got just but one person. Then I started to think about Edward, what would I do when I got up with him? What would I say? Would he even listen? Maybe he'll decide that it's just too much work to be involved with me or now that he's had the opportunity to be on his own, maybe he'll decide he likes it better that way… I could feel my heart breaking just at the thought of his rejection. It would literally kill me.

These thoughts were constantly running through my head as we landed in London. It took us a while to get through customs, but then we were back on Edward's trail. Alice once again, loaded me on to her back and ran through back roads and alleys until we were close to our destination. When a big stone building came into view, Alice stopped in her tracks. Without a word Alice pulled out her phone again. This time to call home.

"hey Jasper, do you mind if I speak to Carlisle?"

"_have you two caught up with Edward yet?"_

"no, it's not the right time yet.. So we're still just trailing him and that's sort of why I want to speak with Carlisle."

"_alright, well here he is."_

"_hello?"_

"Carlisle, Edward made another decision, to go to London…"

"_ok Alice, but I thought you weren't going to share any information with us unless it was important, just incase Edward called…"_

"Yes, Carlisle. I'm calling because I followed his sent to you church… first it was his house, now you church… why? Edward's never had any interest in coming here before…"

"_hmm, yes that is odd Alice… do you think he could be on a self mission of sorts?"_

"It could be, I really don't know… but I'll keep you updated if anything like this comes up again…"

"_ok Alice. Call if you need to… bye." (__**a/n: Bella cant hear the parts in italics"**__)_

Alice hung up the phone and sighed.

My curiosity had been killing me during the entire conversation, especially only hearing half of it… what did Alice mean by "Carlisle's Church"?

"Alice what's going on?" I asked

"This is Carlisle's father's church… he was an Anglican pasture.

_His father was an intolerant man. As the protestants came to power, he was enthusiastic in his persecution of Roman Catholics and other religions. He also believed very strongly in the reality of evil. He led hunts for witches, werewolves, … and vampires. They burned a lot of innocent people- as the real creatures were not so easily caught. When the pasture grew old, he placed his obedient son in charge of the raids. At first Carlisle was a disappointment; he was not quick to accuse, to see demons where they did not exist"_

_**(a/n: quote from twilight)**_

"so… what happened?" I asked.

"Well, one night Carlisle was going on a walk, inspecting an area where he suspected was a vampire was hiding. The vampire was probably watching Carlisle do this and as he turned to head back to the church, she called out to him.

'_wait!' _Carlisle froze in terror and slowly turned to look at whatever called his name. he turned to see a woman so beautiful, that it took his breath away. He had been on a search for vampires and thought that he had come face to face with one, but there was no way that a creature so breath taking could possibly be one of those horrific demons that his father had spoken to him about. So he decides to talk to her.

'_ma'am, you really shouldn't be out here this late on your own… dangerous creatures lurk in the dark. Come with me and I shall court you home.'_

The woman smiled at him and said,_ 'oh, that would be most appreciated.'_ She glided gently towards him and leaned in as if she was going to hug him, but instead, she sank her teeth into his neck. She must have either been seriously experienced in resisting human blood or just exercising great control, because she didn't kill him. She bit him and pulled back, saying _'silly boy, I'm exactly the kind of monster your looking for… but it's too late now.'_ she chuckled. She then started to walk away- leaving Carlisle slumped down in the alley, before turning and saying _'you are in for three days of the worst pain of your life. In case you've ever wondered what hell felt like, well, you're about to find out.' _And with that she left, left Carlisle burning there for three days. Then after the three days, he woke up and fled London. Insistent that he wouldn't be such a deplorable creature. He tried for years kill himself, but as you remember last summer, that is not a job so easily done."

Alice finished, looking at me.

"wow, I never really put much thought into how you guys came to be here… that must have been really intense for Carlisle." I pondered.

"yes, I would imagine so… Anyhow, I'm going to book us a hotel for the night because you need some sleep."

"No, Alice. I'm fine… we need to keep going after Edward."

"Bella, you're practically falling over… you need sleep. Besides Edward's scent will still be around tomorrow, unless it were to rain…" her eyes glazed over for a second, "which it's not, so calm down… we have to wait until he's somewhere we can corner him because he's not just going to stop and listen. Besides I'm sort of curious as to if he's going to choose to go somewhere else, Carlisle could be right…" she trailed off.

Carlisle could be right? What was she talking about? There was clearly things she hadn't explained to me yet. "Alice, what are you talking about?" I asked pulling her from her thoughts.

"huh?"

"about Carlisle being right… what are you talking about?'

"oh, well Carlisle seems to think that Edward might be on some sort of self mission. There's no way to know until he makes another choice though… until then we'll just keep following him and hoping he winds up somewhere that you can stop him… but right now, we're going to the hotel and you're going to eat, shower, and sleep."

The hotel we arrived at was a huge stone building located about 40 minutes from the airport, unless of course you're a vampire. The sign on the building told me that it was called the _Hotel Sofitel London St. James _. We entered the building to be greeted by a huge, long lobby with black and white flooring and a huge rug dominating the center space with a number of antique looking furniture pieces.

We walked up to the check-in counter to receive our room keys, and made our way to the room. Our room was, of course, extravagant. It had a long hallway leading into a bedroom with a bed that was larger then my entire room in Forks. Connecting to the room was a bathroom, with the most amazing shower I had ever seen in my entire life. It was a huge walk in shower that was probably somewhere around 6' long by 6' wide. The whole bathroom was made out of marble tile and that included the shower which also had jets set up on all the shower walls to hit you from all sides.

I was instantly excited to take a shower and realized I had nothing to change into.

"umm, Alice… what am I supposed to put on?" I walked out to see Alice smiling at me with a shirt and short set in her hands.

"where did you get those?" I asked, considering we'd been on the run all day.

"just now, while you were looking around, I went to the gift shop. Now the clothes are rather tacky… but you need something to where to bed. I'll just have to burn them later…"

I laughed at her and went to take my shower. The shower really was everything I hoped it would be. It was extremely relaxing to have all of those jets hitting my body, working out all my knots. I stayed in the shower a good while, until my hands started to prune.

After getting dressed and toweling out my hair I went and climbed into bed next to Alice, who was reading a book of some kind. I fell asleep instantly.

It felt like I had just drifted asleep, when I felt myself being shaken awake,

"Bella! Bella! Wake up! We need to go!" Alice yelled in a whispering voice.

"hmmm" was all I managed to get out. I didn't know what was up, all I wanted to do was sleep.

"Bella!" Aliced said in more of a screech that time, possibly damaging my ear drums.

"uggg, what Alice?!" I growled.

"he made another decision."

At those words I shot out of bed. "what? Where?"

"To Nanaimo."

"where is that?" I had never heard of that place before.

"Canada. It's where they found Esme… it seems Carlisle was right. He's not just wondering he has some purpose to whatever he's doing…

But we need to go now if we're going to be able to book a flight to Canada."

I sighed, "Edward Cullen, I have no idea what you are up to… but when I finally catch you, you're going to get an earful for this little chase around the world you have us doing!" I said mostly to myself, considering Edward obviously couldn't hear me…

"alright Alice, let's go."

______________________________________________________________-

**a/n: yes that place for Esme was made up… I actually don't know where Esme was from or if it specified it… but it doesn't really matter anyway, she just needs a location. **

**a/n2: the next chapter will probably take longer, because in this one pretty much all of the background info will have to be made up, not that I mind… but it'll still make it take longer.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Now since on average I get at least 100+ hits every time I post a new chapter… I'd like more then the handful of reviews I've been getting… come on, is it so hard to send a couple words my way? Review!**


	11. Esme

**Ok, ****lot's**** of notes here, please ****read all of them****, they are important. I do right them for a reason!**

**First, **_**PLEASE **__**READ**__** MY A/N'S BEFORE WRITING ME TO ASK QUESTIONS THAT I **__**ALREADY ANSWERED! **_**Lol, of course if people aren't reading them, they probably wont see this note… haha, oh well : )**

**Secondly, I got a few PMs pointing out that Bella learned Carlisle's story in Twilight already. Yes, I am aware of this, but, and I believe I said this when I did Edward's chapter, I'm pretending for the sake of my story that Bella doesn't know about any of their pasts.**

**Thirdly, yes the way Carlisle was changed was different, I am aware of this… and it was indeed done intentionally. What kind of writer would I be if I just used someone else's material for my entire story? (Meaning Stephanie Meyer's). In all of the stories there will be some kind of made up material about their pasts…**

**READ****: **_**this note is the most important! **_**My story will have to be switched to M soon, I'm sorry, but when I get to Rosalie's story, there will be more… details. I **_**really**_** hope that this doesn't deter you from my story… but I will make that part of the chapter so that in can be skipped if desired… feel free to share your thoughts on the matter if so wish : )**

**Also, it seems that you guys really enjoy my story, and I just wanted to say thank you!**

**Disclaimer: All characters are property of Stephanie Meyer.**

**Now chapter eleven!!!**

**Oh! I almost forgot!!! I owe an extra special thanks to ****Tutriceange**** for helping with this chapter! She was an absolute life saver in helping me create a more detailed past for Esme, so we all need to give her thanks for the chapter!!**

**__________________________________________________________________**

Soon we were in Nanaimo, I didn't know how far Edward was planning on taking whatever little self journey he was on… but I couldn't take much more. I decided to share my complaints with Alice.

"I know Bella, I would really like to get home myself… it seems he has a plan so pretty soon I should be able to see where he's going with this. He has too much of some plan going now to not be thinking ahead. I just don't quite want to stop him just yet either though… I'm curious as to where he's going with this… but on the other hand, I know that you are probably dying to talk to him. Don't worry; I'll be looking for anything."

I nodded and then asked another question "so where exactly are we going now?"

Alice looked at me for a second before answering, "The cliffs."

I as immediately confused, "cliffs?"

"you'll see." was all she replied.

We soon arrived at a set of cliffs that were hidden behind a forest of trees that resembled Forks.

"wow" I breathed. This place was absolutely breath taking. The cliffs were about 100ft up and looking over a vast green valley with a beautiful, blue sparkling river running down the center. I went and sat near the edge without getting to close, with my luck I'd fall.

But there also seemed to be a certain level of morbidity in the air.

"Alice, what happened here?"

Alice sighed and studied my face before answering. "Well this is Esme's story… this is where it ended." she whispered.

I was about to question what the hell she was talking about, but she continued speaking before I got the chance.

"but, before I can tell you about this place… I'll have to star in an earlier place. Esme lived about in the mid 1920's. She grew up with a very austere mother with snobby and very solid, unbending expectations for how Esme's life should go.

Esme's family was very strict and as such, Esme's mother- her name was Caroline I believe- had a man in place for Esme to marry and a capacious idea of children. The idea of children was the one detail of her planned life that Esme was actually ok with. She desperately wanted children. As soon as Esme turned 18 she was forced to marry Henry Beaufort. According to what Esme could remember, he was a nice enough guy but she didn't love him. Her mother was absolutely enthralled by Henry though and it didn't matter how Esme felt. They lived in a rather large Victorian style mansion together. Henry was the owner of the county's news stand, so he too was wealthy. Esme said that she had always figured that his wealth was the reason for her mother's happines, there was nothing more powerful then the rich marrying the rich.

Anyway, Esme was well taken care of, but she was considerably unhappy. She found no satisfaction with her life, it was the exact same as when she was growing up; stuffy clothes, boring functions and parties, and tons of boring business investors.

Then one day a few years into her marriage, Esme discovered that she was pregnant. Esme was absolutely ecstatic, she felt that she had finally found reason in her dull, gray life. Her whole family was acutely excited for her. Caroline had even taken a step out of her usual ruse of propriety and mannerism to throw her a baby shower. Of course, being her mother, it ended up being a well overdone party full of her father's and husband's business partners… but none of that bothered Esme this time, because she was finally getting the one thing she had always wanted.

One day, while Esme was doing some chores around the house- they had maids, but Esme was never comfortable with letting them do all the cleaning… anyway, like I said, she was doing some chores around the house when she suddenly felt this sharp pain in her stomach. She immediately knew there was something wrong with her baby and called 911. She arrived at the hospital, to what felt like hours later although is was probably only a few minutes, and was rushed into the emergency room. The doctor who saw her informed her that she was going into early labor. They tried to stop it, but the baby was already starting to come out. That night Esme… lost her baby.

She was completely distraught, the one thing she loved about her life was gone. She sat alone at her house that night just withering in misery- Henry was at some function. She couldn't handle the pain or the shame she felt about losing her baby, about not being able to support him. She didn't see any point in her life anymore and without a word or note to anyone, she left. She drove straight to where we are sitting now- this had always been her favorite place to sit and think- and walked over to the cliffs. She remembered just looking down and thinking if she took just one step, she would be reunited with her son. So she closed her eyes and she… she jumped" Alice chocked out the last word.

A felt a mask of utter horror paint across my face, but Alice gave me a silencing look before I could comment and continued.

"Her husband must have came home to discover her missing, he knew about Esme's little spot and, Esme assumes, he must have driven down there and discover her body at the bottom and called 911. When the ambulance arrived, Esme was pronounced dead on the scene and taken to the morgue.

Carlisle had been working in the ER that night when she was brought in, though she was declared dead… Carlisle, with his special senses, could hear her faint heart beat and went down to the morgue to see if she was able to be saved. He came upon the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his existence, but her body was badly injured and suffered numerous breaks, including her spine. Carlisle knew that there was only one way to save this beautiful women, and he couldn't let her die. In a split decision, he bent over and bit her neck and quickly ran her body from the hospital to the home that he and Edward lived in.

When she awoke, she at first thought she was dead- which I suppose technically she was… she thought that Carlisle was a beautiful angel and asked him if she could see her son. Carlisle apologized saying that he didn't know what she was talking about and explained everything to her. She was immediately hit with the grieve that she would never get to see her son, the only light she found was that she had that beautiful angel to help her through her pain." Alice finished her story and I just stared at her dumbstruck.

"that's so… so awful." I finally managed to sputter, I looked around the cliff and suddenly it didn't seem so pretty. All I felt was that morbidity that I had felt hanf=ging in the air earlier now pressing on my chest.

"yes, it was… but she made it through and got all of us." Alice smiled.

"Alice, what do you think Edward is doing? I mean I know you said something about a self mission, but what do you think he's doing visiting all the places."

"well… I don't know what his 'mission' may be, but it seems he visiting the places of our roots…"

I nodded, that made sense.

"do you think there is a particular order he's going in?" I asked, wondering if we could somehow see where this was heading without "seeing" it.

"ya know, I was thinking about that too… and I'm not sure but I don't think the order is random. I think he's either going in the order that we aquired our family or in the order of who's most important to him, in both cases Carlisle and Esme would be first so I can't be sure-

And then there was that look…

Alice came back to and smiled at me, "I'm going to say it was the first guess Bella because I just saw the next to places he plans on going to… but after that his future goes blank so that is all he has planned…"

"where is he going Alice?"

"Rosalie's hometown."

**______________________________________________________________________**

**a/n: I know some of you are getting impatient with all the stops and want our dear Edward back…. Just please be patient!**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	12. Rosalie and Emmett

**Here it is, chapter 12!**

**WARNING: this chapter contains graphic content in reference to rape. Viewer discretion is advised.**

****note that the rape scene is shippable. The beginning and end of it will be marked with ****.**

**I know some of you are getting restless, but we are closing in on our little journey soon!**

**Disclaimer: characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**______________________________________________________________________**

When we arrived in Concord, New Hampshire just after Midnight. I was getting really exhausted by this "journey" of Edward's that we were trailing. But Alice said that while we are keeping a tail on Edward, we also need to let him do this. And then she sternly reminded me that I had insisted on coming along and if I so desired she could always send me home, and with that threat in the air, I obligingly shut up.

We were quietly walking down a dark road, surrounded by the brick walls of the local businesses, when Alice came to a sudden stop in the middle of the road.

"Edward's scent comes to a stop here, before he turns and goes back the way we came… this must be where it happened." she almost inaudibly whispered the last part.

"Where what happened, Alice?" I also responded in a whisper. Besides being late, there was just something about this area that demanded quiet.

Alice sighed, before turning back to me. "Bella, so far I've told you some very solemn stories about how the Cullen's got became; Carlisle's self loathing after being forced to become the very thing he had been raised to demolish, Edward losing his family to the Spanish flu, and Esme's suicide after the loss of her baby. But the story I'm about to tell you is the saddest and most sickening of them all." she said while looking me determinedly in the eyes.

I nodded for her to continue, wondering where she could possibly be going with this.

"I must warn you," she continued. "I will not edit what happened. It truly is a frightening story, are you sure this is one that you want to hear?" she asked, giving me a more caring look and one last chance to back out of this story.

"Alice, just tell me what happened to Rosalie."

She nodded and started, "First Bella, you must understand something. There are monsters in the world, which you're aware of… but there are some monsters that are more terrifying then the most blood thirsty of vampires, and that is where Rosalie's story sits.

Rosalie was 18 years old and living in this town with her mother, father, and younger siblings. Rosalie and her family lived a comfortable enough of a life, they weren't rich but they weren't poor either. They were, what Rosalie referred to as, 'thoroughly middle class.' her parents however, were always striving for more, they were not happy with middle class and always did whatever it took to push themselves into the upper class. One of the things they took advantage of too reach their goal was Rosalie's beauty. Of course even as a human, Rosalie was amazingly gorgeous.

Well one day Rosalie and her family had gone out for a stroll together. Rosalie had been immersed in a conversation with her notice and failed to watch where she was going. Consequently running into a young man who had been standing on the side walk. She apologized profusely to him, but he just smiled at her, bowed and kissed her hand before introducing himself as Royce king, the son of the owner of King Banking. He decided to take it a step further and after apologizing for 'being so forward'" Alice rolled her eyes. "He asked if he could have the honor to court her the following evening, her parents immediately promised that Rose would be delighted to accompany him the next evening, before she could even answer. Rose knew instantly why her parents where behaving that way, Royce was rich.

The following evening Royce took Rosalie out and then again for several more evenings. Her parents made sure that Rose was always with Royce when he was at any upper class gatherings, ensuring that they were seen together. Soon Rosalie was engaged to be married. Which she had been flagrantly happy about, Royce paid attention to Rose and bought her nice things… in Rose's mind that meant a great husband.'

Rosalie had been engaged for about two months and her wedding was set for the following day. She decided to take a visit to her friend Vera. Vera was married, poor, and happy… a combination Rosalie didn't understand at the time, but if Vera was happy then Rose was happy for her. That evening Rosalie got the pleasure of meeting Vera's new son, he was quite the hansom little boy with dark brown hair and dimples and at that moment Rosalie new what she wanted… a baby.

It had started to get dark so Rosalie left Vera's house and headed home. She had decided to take a shortcut a cut through the warehouse buildings so that she could get home quicker. When suddenly somebody called her name. She turned to find a clearly drunk Royce and his friends stumbling to her. 'Rose!' he yelled again. 'Hey Rose, what are you doing out so late baby?' Rosalie grimaced as she smelled the liquor breath pouring out of his mouth. Before Rosalie could even bother to answer, Royce continued, 'this is my soon to be wife, isn't she a beauty fellas?' one of Royce's friends that Rosalie didn't recognized responded, 'it's hard to tell… she's all covered up.' they all laughed and suddenly Royce ripped Rosalie's jacket off of her, causing all the buttons to go flying onto the ground. 'show them what you look like Rose!' he laughed before ripping her pinned down hat from her head, causing her to scream. This seemed to excite them.

**************

They all started surrounding her and backed her into the corner. Rosalie tried to scream for help, but Royce silenced her with a smack across the face, effectively causing her mouth to bleed and her to whimper in pain.

The men all chuckled at this, when suddenly Royce grabbed her and ripped her shirt off revealing her flesh to everyone. A couple of them let out little whistles, while Rosalie made futile attempts to fight him off. He started to get extremely violent while his friends cheered him on. He grabbed Rosalie by the shoulders and threw her onto the ground, effectively cracking her skull when her head it on the ground. Royce's friends all grabbed a hold of Rosalie and held her down while Royce ripped the remains of her clothes off.

He… he then proceeded to touch her, laughing at Rosalie's violent sobs. Before positioning himself to enter her. 'maybe this will treat you not to go walking around alone on the streets at night like a little harlot!' he spat before forcing himself inside of her. Rosalie screamed at the pain, which just resulted in another slap across her bruised face. All the while Rose's head was still bleeding out. After the sick bastard had finished getting his sick pleasure out of her, he pulled out and allowed each of his friends to take a turn invading her. (**I tried not to make it too graphic, I don't think it's that bad… but I have to change it to M apparently because of the content it holds)**

****************

By the time the last one had finished, Rosalie's entire body was covered in bruises and she was barely conscious. With no longer the ability to scream or fight them, she was alive, but only just and she wasn't going to make it. They all left, leaving Rosalie on the street, this street, to die

Carlisle, who was working as the town doctor, smelled the blood and chose to come investigate. He found Rosalie's mangled body on the street and knew that he couldn't let her die like this, so he bit her." Alice finished.

I just stared at Alice with a sickening feeling washing over me. I couldn't believe what Rose had gone through. I suddenly had more of an understanding as to why Rosalie was the way she was.

"what are you thinking Bella?"

"I was just thinking that I can understand why Rose is the way she is, after the what she went through and how she ended up here, it's no wonder why she is the way she is."

Alice nodded, "it was pretty bad when she woke up, Rosalie was murderously furious that those creeps had taken her happy little ending away from her, she would still probably be that violent, angry person she was if it wasn't for Emmett. Rosalie was the one who found Emmett you know."

I shook my head no.

"yeah, it was several years after Rosalie had joined the Cullen family.

Emmett had been a very carefree person was a man who never had any intentions of getting married and settling down. Your typical bachelor, he liked to go out with his guy friends to the swing clubs or jazz clubs, playing poker, and just partying. One weekend he had gone camping with his friends out in the woods. They were all pretty drunk and rowdy, when a bear showed up. Emmett yelled for all his friends to run while his stupid drunk self tried to take on the bear. The bear won of course and was just about to finish Emmett off when Rosalie showed up. She killed the bear and ran Emmett back to Carlisle. She said that when she saw him, she felt a connection and immediately knew that she would do anything she could to keep him. When Emmett awoke, Rosalie was the one that helped him through his new born phase, and they were inseparable."

I sighed, "it's so awful just to have all your dreams ripped from you like that…I'm glad Rosalie has Emmett."

"me too." she smiled "well now that we've let Edward get to his next destination, shall we follow?" she asked, rhetorically but I nodded anyway.

"Alice, does he have another destination in mind? Or are we just following him?"

"he's made a decision and it's a good thing too, because it's gunna rain soon."

I huffed at that and Alice laughed at me.

"sooo, where are we off to now?"

"next he's going to the restaurant that I meat Jasper in, but after that I don't know."

_____________________________________________________________________-

**i know i kinda just through Emmett in, but i don't really have a place for him so i just included him a little in this chapter :)**

**I know you guys are getting impatient! I am too, but that's because I'm excited for what I know is coming!**

**Just have faith in me… the dragging Alice and Bella everywhere is almost done : )**


	13. Alice and Jasper

And here we go! I swear as soon as I post this chapter I will immediately be starting the next one, because then ext chapter is the one I've been dieing to write since I first thought up this Story!

DiSCLAiMER: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

NOTE: I'm on chp. 13 now, and I'm in serious need of a Beta… if you're interested, let me know!

____________________________________________________________________

**Since Alice knew where Edward was headed already and it was going to rain anyway, she decided that we needed to take a shopping stop. **

**Alice dragged me into a Versace clothing store, when I asked her why we could just grab something from Wal-mart she gave me the look of death, before forcing me into the store.**

**After forcing me to try on dozens of outfits, which according to Alice was a very light shopping trip, she finally settled on an outfit for me. I partly got my way with outfit, as it was jeans and a long sleeve shirt. But in return, Alice got to buy me another out fit that was a bit scary. It was a very… fitting black dress with spaghetti straps and a plunging v-neck line that stopped at the base of my breasts. The end of the dress just reached my mid-thigh and to top it all off, the back was completely bare except for where the straps attached around my arms. (link for dress on profile).** I absolutely tried to fight her on wearing that "dress"- if you could call it that, but Alice threatened to either except it or she'll take the jeans and shirt back and exchange it for something even more terrifying then the dress. The look in her eyes told me that she was one for empty threats, so I grudgingly obliged.

After I was all dresses and Alice had thrown the clothes I had been wearing in the garbage, and with that we were headed to Philadelphia. I wasn't pleased when Alice told me that the restaurant that she met Jasper in was in Philadelphia, this going all over the country thing was exhausting.

When we finally arrived it was dark outside. Alice set me down in an alley about a block from the restaurant and we began walking. When we reached the entrance, Alice stopped suddenly and smiled.

"I haven't been back here since that day." she reminisced.

"tell me about it Alice." I requested as we walked into the restaurant and sat in a booth. Before she could respond, an older women walked up to the table and asked if we would like anything. I really was hungry so I ordered a burger and fries.

When the women left I asked Alice, again, to tell me about meeting Jasper.

"well… like the rest of the stories I've told you, I will start with the beginning."

I nodded for her to continue.

"well you know, after last summer that I apparently spent my human life in an asylum and was turned into a vampire to turn James from hunting me…" she started.

I nodded again, Alice was the only one who I ever knew anything about her circumstances for being changed. I had always been to nervous to ask the others, I didn't want to upset them.

She continued, "well I been looking for more information about myself, but I've come up empty… which isn't that surprising considering all I have is a my name- and not even a last name- and that I was in an asylum. Anyway, I did indeed wake up alone. I remember opening my eyes and having no idea who I was, where I was, or even what I was. I was very frightened. A few seconds after I awoke, I had my first vision. First I saw myself in this restaurant with a tall lean man with curly blonde hair and scars all over his body. The feeling I felt when I saw him told me instantly that I was in love with him. Then the vision changed and suddenly I saw that man that I had met in the diner and I walking up to this beautiful Victorian house and meeting a family of people that looked just like me and him and I saw their eating habits… animals. And I knew that they were to be my family. I can't explain how I knew… I just did.

As soon as the vision ended I immediately started looking for the apparent animals I was supposed to eat. Like I said, no one was with me when I woke up, so no one warned me that my natural prey was in fact people. I had stepped outside of the grey building I was in, it was dark out and there was a human waling down the sidewalk. As soon as he passed me, the smell hit my nose and I attacked him without a second thought. I remember biting into his neck and drinking him clean, bringing instant relief to that burning I felt in my throat. Afterwards though, I felt awful. I had killed someone. I still didn't know what I was, but I didn't know what I wasn't either.

I tried in my mind, to activate something to see that family again. And to my surprise, it worked. I started looking for them telling me what was going on. I was pleased to find that this little trick of mine worked. I saw them telling me that I was a vampire, that I was immortal now and couldn't die unless I was burned. I saw then telling me about my diet and their way of life. And I saw them explaining my speed and strength. I also saw myself talking to one of the vampires about me seeing things in my head and I saw his intrigue.

I felt immediate relief upon receiving the information and set to work on resisting from humans. It was certainly a hard thing to do on my own but I managed it with only a couple slip ups.

It was about 10 years later when I walked into the restaurant. I had been hunting when the vision that I had when I first woke up flooded into my mind again and I knew it was time.

I walked into the restaurant and sat down on the stools, just waiting. About an hour later he walked in. I walked up to him and looked him in the eyes and said 'you've kept me waiting a long time.' he stared at me for a second before ducking his head and saying 'I'm sorry ma'am.'" Alice smiled at the memory and dazed off for a second before suddenly realizing that she was in the middle of a story.

"Anyway, I giggled at him and said 'that's ok, I'm Alice.'. 'Jasper.' he replied simply. I asked him to come sit with me and he complied. I then proceeded to tell him everything about myself from the moment I had woken up. And in turn he did the same.

Jasper had lived in Houston, Texas when he was human. He was almost seventeen when he joined the confederate army, he had lied about his age to gain eligibility. He told me how he had been a very influential person and how he quickly moved up in ranks.

One day Jasper was placed in charge of evacuating women and children from the city onto union boats in the harbor. He came upon 3 women that were alone and asked them if they needed any assistance. When he looked up at their faces, he immediately forgot what he was doing as he got lost in their inhuman beauty.

The older one of the three stared at him for a second before saying ' he's perfect.' one of the other's protested, 'but he smells so good!' 'no Nettie, the older one quickly replied. Now go hunt. I'll take care of him myself.' Jasper was confused, but he had been raised not to fear women, despite that his instincts were telling him to run- not that it would have done any good. The women turned back to him and said 'I am Maria.' as she held out her hand so Jasper could shake it. He gasped at the coldness of her hands, but before he could pull away, her lips were at his throat.

When he awoke he experienced the same thirst, anger, and confusion that most newborns do. Only he didn't have some one to calm him, no. Maria pushed him into the dark ways."

Alice stopped again with that look that I had just assumed before was her reminincing. But now I realized she was seeing something. She snapped back into reality and shook her head in frustration.

"what's wrong Alice?"

"I just keep having these blurry visions, there's something Edward want's to do, but right now he keeps changing his mind." she sighed. "anyway, back to the story. Maria used Jasper as her personal trainer for the newborn army she was trying to create. They had soon figured out Jaspers ability to control emotions and used that to her advantage. Jasper soon became Maria's only true companion. She would ask him to do tasks and if he did them correctly, she would… reward him." Alice said with a tone of distaste.

"soon Jasper became unhappy with his life though. He could feel the emotions of the people he was killing and it tortured him. After years of being with Maria, Jasper left in thanks a large part to a friend of his who had left before him. However Jasper still had the problem of hunting. He had to hunt, but it caused him just as much misery as it did relief. He would go months without hunting just to sustain from killing. So he was exceptionally intrigued when I told him of another option.

After we had finished getting to know each other, I took jasper to hunt the Cullen way. He was immensely dissatisfied of course, but he didn't wasn't to kill and he didn't want upset me so he dealt with it. Not long afterwards we found the Cullen's and just like my vision showed, we joined their family." she finished.

"that's so sweet, the way you guys met, I mean."

Alice nodded, "you know what's funny? I saw those visions years before they were set to happen. They were the only time I ever had visions that far in advance because people always change their minds, but it's like that destiny was set in stone."

"that is odd…" I had finished my food I had been eating while she told the story and gave my plate to the waitress.

When I turned back, I saw Alice glazed over eyes.

"what did you see Alice? More bits and pieces?"

"no." she replied. "Bella, it's time. We've got him now."

________________________________________________________________________

**Yes! I'm so excited for the next chapter!!! I'm going to go shower and eat, then I'll start writing chapter 14! Which will be up probably Monday, I'll put it up sooner if I get enough reviews! ; )**

**So review!!!**


	14. misunderstandings

**CHAPTER 14!!!**

**Are you guys excited for this one because I am!!!! Lol**

**Hmmm. No notes at this time so…. Bye : )**

**Extra thanks to my new Beta, Sara : )**

**______________________________________________________________**

"_What did you see Alice? More bits and pieces?"_

"_No." she replied. "Bella, it's time. We've got him now."_

________________________________________________________________

"What?! What did you see Alice? Where is he?" We got him? I was finally going to get Edward back and explain this whole awful misunderstanding?!

"I saw him in Phoenix, Bella, at your old house! We need to get there while it's sunny! Come on!" she grabbed my hand and ripped me from the diner.

She then pulled out her phone while puling me onto her back. "Alice who are you calling?"

"The airport and then Carlisle. With the time difference, if we go now we'll get there at noon in Phoenix! It'll work Bella! I can see it!"

After she booked our flight she called Carlisle.

"_Hello, Alice?"_

"It's me, Carlisle! I've seen it, we got him! He's going to Phoenix!"

"_That's great Alice. Are you on your way now?"_

"Yeah, I'm running me and Bella to the airport. I'll call when we get there."

"_Alright, Alice, goodbye."_

She hung up the phone as we arrived to the airport. We got through airport security and boarded the plane.

That had to have been the worst plane ride _ever_. It felt like every second the plane took was another second away from Edward. By the time the plane was moving, I was jumping out of my seat.

"Bella, you need to calm down. Bouncing around like that isn't going to get us there any faster. We're getting there as fast as we can, so just relax."

"I know, Alice. It's just so frustrating, we've been apart for so long with all this wrong information and hurt hanging in the air. This is my shot to fix it all and waiting is just killing me."

She nodded, "I understand, Bella. Don't worry we'll be in Phoenix in a couple of hours."

_A couple of hours later…_

The plane finally landed and we entered the airport. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me into the gift shop.

"Alice what are we doing in the gift shop?" Why was she keeping me from getting to my angel?

"Because Bella, it's sunny outside. Remember? I need clothes to cover up in."

Oh. Right.

After Alice bought her gloves, jeans, hoodie, and sun glasses she put them on and marched up to the rental car desk.

When the attendant looked and saw her, he gave her a look that was clearly questioning her sanity. Which I could only assume was because of her attire.

"May I help you?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes, you can. I need a really fast car with really tinted windows." she responded.

The guy looked suddenly very suspicious and it was all I could do to not burst out laughing at what must be going through his mind at this second. Damn, it's moments like these when you wish you had mind reading powers.

"What do you need a car like that for?" he asked, eyeing Alice.

"Well the dark windows are because I'm allergic to the sunlight. The speed is because I enjoy moving fast." she purred at the man while slipping him a few bills.

The man cleared his throat and inconspicuously grabbed the money. "Alright ma'am, I think we have just what you need. Follow me."

Alice giggled and followed the man to the room where the rentals were kept as I tagged along on her tail.

The guy ended up giving her a black Mercedes, much like Carlisle's. Soon we were speeding away. We were weaving through the city and I could feel my heart pounding out of my chest as my insecurities flooded me. What if Edward didn't love me anymore? What if after all this, he decided he was better off without me? I started hyperventilating as these thoughts pounded through my head.

"_BELLA?" _

"Huh?"

"Geez, are you ok? You were like going into a panic attack and right now is not the time!"

"I'm sorry Alice, I'm just scared."

"I understand, now listen up. I can't go to this house with you cause Edward will hear me. I'm going to drop you off a couple miles away and you're going to have to walk the rest of the way. Understand?" I nodded.

"Good, now Edward is in your old room. From what I can see he wont even realize you're their until you speak. How he could miss your scent and sounds, I don't know.

You can do this Bella. I have absolute faith in you!"

All I could do was nod; I was beyond nervous at this point.

Suddenly the car came to a stop. "You have to go on you own from here, Bella. You or Edward can call me when your through."

"Ok, Alice." Without another word, I got out of the car and Alice drove away. I recognized the area I was in and started the journey to my house on foot. I was about half way there and I was already dripping with sweat, all down my neck. Yuck, I was definitely not used to the heat anymore.

As I was walking, it was absolutely quiet in the neighborhood- not a big surprise since everyone was either at work or school right now- and I could hear my feet thudding across the pavement. _Thud thud thud. _My heart seemed to be beating in rhythm to my steps; it felt as if it was going to thud right out of my chest. I could feel myself slipping into another panic attack the closer I got. I forced myself to calm as I approached my house.

There it was, right in front of me. I stood on the sidewalk just staring at the door. Trying to will myself to move. After a couple minutes of staring at the door, I took a deep breath and entered; entered the house, entered my fate.

I stopped and looked at my old house for a moment. It was mostly empty except for some larger furniture my mom and Phil had left behind. As I stood there, a flood of memories hit me. It was amazing to think how much my life had changed since I lived here.

Alice said Edward would be in my room so I quietly made my way through the kitchen and down the hallway to my room. The door was cracked open and I could hear Edward talking.

"Oh, Bella. What happened? Why don't you love me anymore? I miss you so much, my un-beating heart feels dead without you."

My whole heart shattered to pieces as I heard those words… he actually believed that I didn't love him anymore.

Without another thought, I opened the door and saw him sitting on my old bed with his face in his hands.

"But I do love you, Edward." I whispered softly.

Edward then jumped and flew back against the wall- any other time I would have found it absolutely hilarious that I scared him, but nothing was funny right now.

"B- Bella?" he stared at me wide eyed.

I nodded and walked over to him. "It's me Edward." I was standing directly in front of him now.

"BELLA!" he picked me up and swung me in his arms, hugging me tightly. Then he stopped abruptly and put me down. "Bella, what are you doing here?"

"I came for you."

"Why?"

All of the sudden all of my anger and guilt turned into fury. "WHY?! How about because you left me! Without even an explanation, you left! Without giving me a chance to explain! You claim to love me, but you don't even give me a shot to explain myself! You broke my heart when you left! I love you _so much! _So much that it hurts! I could've died that day you left! Why didn't you wait? Why didn't you let me explain?!

Don't you get it? I could never stop loving you! I loved you the first time I met you! I loved you when I found out you were a vampire! I loved you after that night in Port Angeles! And I loved you when James tried to kill me! I LOVE YOU EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! Can't you see that?" I was sobbing hard at this point as I fell to the ground. I hadn't realized I had been holding so much in until it just spouted out.

I looked up at him and saw that spark back in his eyes, before it quickly disappeared.

"Bella, I left to make it easier for you. So that you wouldn't have to try explaining it to me. I always promised that if you found someone else that I'd set you free, and I saw you kissing Jacob-"

"I did _not _kiss Jacob Black! He forced me to kiss him! And _that_ is what you walked in on! He was babbling away about his feelings for me and how he knew that I reciprocated them! Then he kissed me! I was trying to get him off of me but he just kissed me harder-

Edward?" I looked up and Edward's eyes were black with fury

"That child… _forced_… you to… kiss him?!" His words came out strangled in their fury.

"Yes! That's what I've been saying! If you hadn't left like that, then you would have known instead of me coming after you!"

Suddenly his face changed, "Bella? How did you get here?"

I looked at him in disbelief, "Is that really relevant right now?"

He nodded.

"Alice and I have been chasing after you since the day after you left! When you made that decision to go to Chicago! Which is another bone I have to pick with you! Dragging me across the country like that! And England!"

"You've been following me all this time?" he asked softly.

"Yes. Because I love you."

Suddenly I was in his arms. He sat us on the bed and continued to hug me as he cried dry sobs.

"Edward," I whispered. "Edward don't cry, angels shouldn't cry."

"I'm not an angel, Bella. I'm a monster. Just look at what I've done to you. I'm so sorry."

"Edward. What happened doesn't make you a monster, it makes you human- well figuratively speaking. What I'm saying is you made a mistake. I've made mistakes and lot's of them. Please don't blame yourself and don't call yourself a monster. It wont help any."

I could tell he was about to object, so I cut him off. "Why don't we just go through what happened ok?" he nodded.

"So, you know that I was planning on hanging with Jacob that day. Well everything was going fine until it was time for him to leave. That was when he started talking a whole bunch of crap about how he was in love with me and how he knew that I loved him too and that I should just give him a chance. I was trying to object to him when he forced his mouth onto to mine. I was trying everything to get him off and then you showed up. Your gasping was what got him off of me. But then you left, I screamed for you but you didn't come back.

That's when I turned and punched Jacob in the mouth. I was just so angry. Then Charlie showed up and asked why Jacob was bleeding and I told him what happened. He actually had the nerve to find the situation humorous! So I got into the car and drove to your house in hopes of talking to you. When I got there Rosalie answered the door and I'm pretty sure she would have killed me if Carlisle hadn't come to the door. He let me in and I walked into a room of five very angry vampires. Even Alice was spitting venom at me- not literally. They finally let me tell them what happened and then Alice took me home and spent the night. The next day she had her vision of you in Chicago and we went after you. But it turned into this awful game of chance because we had to keep far enough away that you couldn't hear Alice and wait until you went somewhere where I could corner you and talk.

By the way, what was with the trip down memory lane that I got dragged down?"

He sighed, "Bella I am so sorry for what I put you through. As for the trip down memory lane- as you put it… I was going to the places that were the most important to each of my family members. Just remembering how we all got here and what we've all lost. Then I came here because I just needed to be close, in some way, to the most important thing I ever lost."

"Edward, you never lost me. As for your little journey, I realized something too."

"Really? And what would that be?"

"Well, while we were following you, Alice told me what happened to each one of you depending who's spot you were at. I realized why you've always been so against me changing into someone like you. All of you had such sad endings, you all had hopes and dreams and they were lost when your humanity was ripped from you and you were shoved into this life. I see what you see."

"So, you've decided you don't want to be changed?" he sounded hopeful, but I also noticed just the slightest glimmer of disappointment in his eyes.

"No, what I'm saying is that you changing me when I want to be changed is the best way to do it! Don't you see, if you were to wait until I was dieing, I would just be another vampire with a heart breaking story. If we did this when I wanted it, I wouldn't be losing my hopes and dreams… I'd be living them. You don't have to decide on this now… just think about what I'm saying. Ok?"

He nodded.

"And one more thing, Edward, don't you_ ever_ leave me like that again!" I scolded. "It-it hurt too much." I whispered staring down at the floor.

He placed his finger under my chin and forced me to look in his eyes, "Bella, I will_ never_ leave you."

We stared into each other's eyes for a moment until suddenly his lips came crashing into mine. It wasn't a normal kiss, there was so much passion and hurt and desire thrown into that one kiss, and it was anything but soft. I tangled my hands into his hair and he brought his hands down to my hips and started tracing my sides up and down. I gasped when his fingers trailed over the sides of my breast and he moved his kisses down to my neck to give me a chance to breath before crashing back into my mouth again. I was pretty sure my lips were probably swollen and bruised but I just didn't care. We kept up like that for quite a while before Edward pulled away and rested his forehead against mine and stared into my eyes while I tried to catch my breath.

When I finally pulled away and looked around I noticed it was dark out. I couldn't believe we had been talking and…well… not talking for so long.

When I was breathing normally, I remembered, "We need to call Alice. Do you have your phone?"

He nodded and turned it on. As soon as it was powered up, it rang. "Alice." we both said and laughed.

"Hello Alice."

"_Oh my gosh, Edward! Don't you ever do that again! Do you no how much we've all missed you!?"_

"I'm sorry, Alice. It wont happen again."

"_It better not! Anyway, I'm outside. So come out here and lets go home!"_

"Alright, we'll be right there. Bye."

"_bye."_

Edward hung up and looked at me, "Are you ready to go home?"

I yawned, "Am I ever!"

He chuckled, "Come on Love, Alice is outside."

We walked out of the house after locking it all up and climbed into the car. I got into the back seat and pulled Edward in with me.

The car ride was silent. Any scolding Alice was doing was in her head. As we drove to the airport, I fell asleep in Edward's arms- content that I was exactly where I was supposed to be.

____________________________________________________________________

**There it is!!!! What do you think???? NOPE the story isn't over!!!!**

**Btw, this was my longest chapter so far!**

**I'm expecting serious reviews!!!!**

**Btw: I'm starting another story after this one… and I just started the first chapter… reviewers can get a teaser! (story is rated M)  
**


	15. Leaving

**Alright, chapter 15!**

**Heads up; these chapters probably wont be coming out quite as fast now since I'm now writing 2 stories, but I will still get them out : ) **

**BTW, my new story "Damaged Souls" is up! Read it!! And review : )**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

The flight home was an exhausting one, I hadn't slept in over 24 hours. I wanted to stay awake with Edward, but I was too tired and Edward knew that and insisted I sleep.

We got back to Washington at 5:00pm.

"Bella, you should probably call your father and let him know that you're on your way home, ok? We should be back in Forks by 6:00." Edward spoke softly to me while we were walking to the car.

He handed me his cell as we both climbed into the back and Alice took the driver's seat.

The phone rang twice before it was answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey dad, I was just calling to let you know that I just got into Sea-Tac and I'll be home by 9:00, alright?"

"_ISABELLA! The last time I spoke to you, you hung up on me! You've been gone for a week and a half and you expect to just come home and everything be dandy?"_

"Dad, I am 18; I am not a child. I hung up because you were rude to me on the phone, and I'm not above doing it again. I told you I left to go get Edward back after the misunderstanding that Jacob caused. Now I'll be home at 9:00 and we can discuss all of this then. Now goodbye!" Once again I found myself closing the phone before he had the opportunity to respond.

"Bella, why did you tell Charlie that we would be getting home at 9:00 when we'll be home in less then an hour?" Edward inquired as I returned his phone to him.

"Because I want time with you before I go deal with him. And when I do deal with him, I want both you and Alice to come with me."

This time Alice spoke. "Why do you want both of us to go with you, Bella?"

"I want Edward to go because I need him for support and I can't be away from him after thinking I'd lost him forever." Edward flinched at my words and I snuggled closer into him. "And I want you to come because Charlie seems to control his temper around you." I explained.

She nodded. "Do you want me to check how it's going to turn out?"

"No Alice, please don't. If it turns out badly then I wont have the nerve to do this and this has to be done. So please, promise you wont look?" I pleaded.

"Fine, I wont look." She grumbled.

The car ride home was only an hour as promised, but the entire ride Edward was extremely quiet. And he had a look on his face like he was in deep thought. I was just about to ask him what was wrong when we pulled up to the house.

___________

When we arrived back to the house, we found Esme standing on the porch waiting for us.

"Edward!" She squealed as she came running towards us and wrapped him into a hug. When she was finished hugging and scolding him for leaving, she turned to me. She opened her arms to hug me, I couldn't help myself when I hesitated. The memory of her angry glare when I was last here flashed into my mind. It wasn't like the others hadn't been a bit hostile themselves. It just was that I truly considered Esme to be like my mother and for the first time on that day, I saw her as a vampire. She noticed my momentary hesitation and her face crumpled into hurt.

"Oh, Bella! I'm so sorry for how I treated you! Please, can't you forgive me?" She pleaded.

I smiled, berating myself for being hesitant with Esme. "Of course Esme, you're like a mother to me."

When we parted, I looked over at Edward to see that he and Alice were having a silent conversation. He gave a final nod to her before turning to me.

"Bella, before we greet everyone, would you mind accompanying me to my room so we can talk?" he asked.

"Sure." I tried to stay calm and collective but I was so worried about what he had to say to me. What could be more important then greeting his family?

We walked into Edward's room and sat down on the couch.

"I've been thinking…" he started. "I've been thinking about what you said in Phoenix, about how we all resented this life for how we were put into it and how we all lost the things we most wanted out of life…" he trailed off, staring at me apprehensively.

"And?" I urged.

"And… well you're right Bella. That is how we feel and I definitely do not want that for you."

I could feel my heart sinking at his words. I always knew Edward was against me getting changed but a small part of me always hoped that he would change his mind. That he would want me around forever. I couldn't take this, not after just getting him back. I got up to leave when Edward grabbed my arm to stop me.

"No, listen to me, Bella. I can't live without you and you're right… I don't want you to come into this world with resentment like everyone else. I want to do it your way, Bella. I want you to be with me forever because it's what you want, not what you had to do to live."

I sat there staring at him with my mouth open. Is he really saying this? Did Edward just say he's going to let me join him?

"But…" he continued. Uh-oh, a but is never a good thing! "There is an experience that I want you to have as human, more importantly you're family will want it."

"What are you talking about Edward?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"You know how you asked Alice why I didn't hear Jacob's thoughts?"

I nodded, now even more confused. I knew I asked that, but I didn't know he did.

"Well the answer was that my mind was a bit preoccupied. I was on my way over to ask you something that afternoon and my fear of what your answer might be. Then when I saw you two, I was too upset about what I just saw to even think about checking Jacob's thoughts."

I interrupted, "That's great to know Edward, really, I'm glad to finally understand why you reacted the way you did… but how is this relevant to our conversation?"

"It's relevant because I would like to ask you that question I wanted to ask then, now." then he got on his knee.

No way! No way! NO WAY!

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you with all my heart. You are the sun to my moon, you light up my entire life. I could never live without you for even another day. Will you marry me?" He then pulled out a beautiful ring. It was a thin gold band with one large diamond right on top.

I couldn't believe my ears. Edward just purposed to me… OH MY GOD! I then jumped off the couch and into his lap, hugging him as tight as I could while kissing every inch of him I could reach.

"Bella, Bella? Is that a yes?" he asked.

Oh right, I hadn't answered him yet. "Yes! Oh my gosh, yes Edward! I would love to marry you!" I squealed.

He breathed a sigh of relief, "May I?" he asked. I held my left hand out for him and watched as he slid the ring onto my ring finger. I could feel tears brimming in my eyes as I rested in Edward's arms, then a thought occurred to me.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Love?"

"As much as I love this, what does it have to do with the discussion we were having?"

He chuckled, "Don't you get it, Bella? This is the human experience I want you to have first."

"You mean after we get married, you'll change me?"

"That's what I'm saying, Bella, against my better judgment… I will turn you into a vampire."

Suddenly there was banging on the door.

"Bella!" Alice yelled. "Come out and show me your ring!" And then the door burst open. And with a blur of black and white, Alice's arms were wrapped around me. "Oh my gosh! We're going to be sisters! Bella, you have to let me plan your wedding! Please please please please!"

"Ok Alice, calm down!" I laughed. "Of course you can do my wedding, otherwise I'd be left planning it."

"Yay!" she squealed. "Now come on, let's go see everybody downstairs!"

We went down stairs to find everyone gathered in living room, all with grinning faces- well almost all of them. Rosalie was still profusely glaring at me. And if it was possible, her face seemed to be filled with more hatred then usual.

"Just ignore her Bella." Edward whispered in my ear. Rosalie turned her glare to Edward and stomped out of the room.

After everyone finished congratulating us and yelling at Edward for leaving, we left for my house.

We pulled up to the house and I took a deep breath while fiddling with my ring.

"You can take it for now, if you would prefer Bella." Edward offered, but I could tell from the look in his eyes that that was the last thing he wanted.

"No, I'm going to proudly wear my ring, Edward; Charlie has to find out eventually. Let's just get this all over with."

He then appeared at my door and offered me his hand after I climbed out. As we walked up the pathway, the door opened before we could even reach it. But that wasn't what surprised me; what surprised me was that it wasn't Charlie's hostile face that we met, but Renee's.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Let go of that boy and get in this house right now!"

Instead of letting go, I squeezed Edward's hand tighter. "Don't go," I whispered in a tone so low that only he could hear. He gave my hand a light squeeze in response.

I kept my head high and waltzed up the stairs, past Renee and into the house without releasing Edward's hand.

"Mom, to what do I owe this great honor of being graced with your presence?" I asked with unmistakable sarcasm.

"Don't use that tone with me, Bella! Do you know how worried we've been? You're father calls me to say that you left in some over strung version of hide & seek with your boyfriend and that you've been gone for a week. Plus, he was only able to reach you one time and you hung up on him!"

I did feel a bit bad for what I put them through, so I decided to apologize. "I know you're upset and I'm sor-"

"No! I don't want to hear any excuses! I warned you about having a boyfriend, now I want you to stop seeing him." she said with a smug look.

I was suddenly seeing red. "Excuse me? But I am 18! You don't get to me how to live!"

I yelled.

"Bella when you live at home, you follow household rules."

"One, this isn't your house! And two, if that's the way you want it to be then I'm moving out!"

"Oh really, Bella? And where are you going to stay?"

"With Edward of course…" I explained like I was talking to someone disabled.

"Bella! I will not permit you to live with your boyfriend! The answer is no!"

I glanced at Edward's impassive face- he had been completely silent all night. He smiled at me and nodded, encouraging me to be brave. "Actually, I wont be living with my boyfriend… I'll be living with my fiancé."

**________________________________________________________**

**Well, thoughts… critiques… opinions? Review!**

**Readers + Reviews = Updates : )**


	16. Insane

**Chapter 16!**

**This chapter is a bit short, in fact it's definitely short… but it is both highly important **_**and**_** amusing… well I found it funny… lol**

**DISCLAIMER: characters are Stephanie Meyers'.**

**Note to Sara: You didn't Beta this chapter, but you already had chp 2 of damaged souls to do :)**

**-with that note; like i said, this chapter wasn't, ummm Beta-ed... so i apologize for errors :)  
**

**______________________________________________**

_I glanced at Edward's impassive face- he had been completely silent all night. He smiled at me and nodded, encouraging me to be brave. "Actually, I wont be living with my boyfriend… I'll be living with my fiancé."_

______________________________________________________________

Her face was blank a full 5 seconds before she hit the fan. "FIANCÉ! Bella, have you lost your mind?! You are not getting married."

"Yes, _Renee_, I am. And I would love for you and dad to be present for my big day…"

"I will not come and watch you throw your life away Isabella."

"Fine, if that's the way you want it… I just need to pack some stuff and we'll be going. Tell dad I'll talk to him later."

Just then Charlie pulled in. "Bella! I'm so glad you're home. Do you know how worried I've been? I can't believe you hung up on me like that! We're going to discuss this later…" he trailed off when he noticed the hostile environment he just walked into.

"Maybe we should all adjourn to the living room?"

"That wont be necessary dad, I'm just getting some things. I'm sorry, but I'm moving out."

"What? Come on Bella, can't we discuss this? Maybe you should sleep on it and make a more rational decision when you're less angry."

I gave him a look of pure incredulity, "A more rational decision, as in the one you want me to make right? It's too late, over the course of the events this past week you have shown me that you don't see it within reason to treat me like the adult I am… so I'm leaving." I started towards my soon to be old room, then stopped and turned back towards Charlie. "Oh! And Dad? Edward and I are engaged and I'd love for you to be at my wedding, walking me down the aisle. I'll call you later with more information." I turned without another word and went upstairs to pack.

___________________

Charlie's POV

___________________

I pulled up into the driveway, after a long and rather dull day at work, and saw Bella, Edward, and Renee in the doorway. As soon as I parked the cruiser, I jumped out, "Bella! I'm so glad you're home. Do you know how worried I've been? I can't believe you hung up on me like that! We're going to discuss this later…" I stopped talking and for the first time, noticed that I had walked into a rather hostile atmosphere. Wanting to keep the peace, I suggested that we all go talk in the living room.

Bella stared at me for a second, before responding "that wont be necessary dad, I'm just getting some things. I'm sorry, but I'm moving out."

Her words hit me like a ton of bricks. What had I missed? Obviously her and Renee must have gotten into some sort of argument… yes, that's what's going on… she's upset so she thinking irrationally. Bella just needed to think this out when she was less angry, but when I mentioned that to her, it just seemed to fuel her fire.

A look of pure disbelief crossed her face, "A more rational decision, as in the one you want me to make right? It's too late, over the course of the events this past week you have shown me that you don't see it within reason to treat me like the adult I am… so I'm leaving." she ranted and turned toward the stairs. Then she suddenly stopped, "Oh! And Dad? Edward and I are engaged and I'd love for you to be at my wedding, walking me down the aisle. I'll call you later with more information." then turned towards the stairs without another word, dragging a silent Edward behind her.

I stood there in disbelief, Married? My little girl was engaged to be _married?_ Bella would never do something so stupid, there had to be a reason- OH NO! she pregnant! Why else would Bella do something like this? That little twit knocked her up!

"Shit." I cursed, pulling Renee out of her glare at the stairs.

"What?" she asked.

"Think… why would Bella, the essence of common sense and maturity, do something as stupid as getting married at 18? Why do any teens get married?"

Realization flooded her face, "No! you think Bella is pregnant?!"

"It makes sense… that little twit seduced Bella into doing things and got her pregnant! Oh, I'm going to kill him!"

"No, this mistake involved both of them… when they come back down, we need to tell them we know and that they have other options, agreed?"

I nodded begrudgingly.

________________

BPOV

________________

Edward and I were upstairs packing when he suddenly let out a chuckle. I turned to him, "What?" I asked.

"Charlie's mulling over what could have provoked this decision… he's decided that I got you pregnant and now he's discussing the possibility with Renee. They're going to corner us when we come down at tell us that they know what's 'really' going on and that we have other options.

My face flushed with both embarrassment and anger, "What? Is that what they think of us? That we'd just go and get pregnant- not that we could- and then decide to solve our problem with marriage?"

"Actually, that's what they think of me… Charlie thinks I seduced you and now I'm forcing you into this." he corrected.

I grabbed the last of my stuff that I was bringing tonight and stormed downstairs. Just like Edward had said, they were standing at the bottom waiting for us.

"_Kids,_" Charlie emphasized. "We know what's going on and you have other options Bella." he said to me while glaring at Edward.

"Yeah honey," Renee chimed in, "you have so many other choices these days; abortion, adoption, joint custody… marriage isn't quite the answer for your… situation."

I knew this was coming, but actually hearing them say it blew my lid.

"I AM _NOT_ PREGNANT! I'm marrying Edward because I love him, not because he knocked me up! You two have a lot of nerve, I'll give you that. But like I said; I _am_ engaged, I'm _not_ pregnant, and I _am_ moving out! Now you two are welcome to be happy supporters of my decision… but if you can't except this, then we have nothing further to discuss. Good bye." I grabbed Edward's hand a stalked off to the Volvo.

When we got in I sighed and laid my head back.

"I'm sorry they reacted that way, love."

The tears started making their way out of my eyes, "I don't understand how they can think so little of me… I'm engaged so I must be pregnant right?" I knew that their suspicions weren't that unrealistic, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

"Just relax, love." Edward soothed. "We'll be home soon."

I smiled at the word _home. _and drifted to sleep in the car.

_____________________________________________________________________

**so yeah, super short... :) like seriously i think this is only 1200 words, lol that's like nothing.... but yeah...**

**Readers + Reviews= Updates!**


	17. Answer the Phone!

**Geez I can't believe this is chapter 17... **

**Disclaimer: don't own the characters, that would be Stephanie Meyer**

**And thanks to my beta for proofing it!**

_**You can wallow in the past and you can fret about the future, but either way- you'll still be missing your today. **_

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

I awoke to sunlight streaming onto my face and it took me a minute to realize that I was in Edward's room, lying on his couch. Edward must have carried me up here when I fell asleep on the car ride home.

Before I even had a chance to get up, Edward appeared in the room and pulled me into his arms.

"Good morning, my beautiful future wife." he whispered in my ear, causing me to giggle.

"Good morning to you, my future husband." I replied as I leaned in to kiss him. He requited my kiss for a moment, before pulling away.

"Come downstairs, Love, breakfast is waiting."

I walked downstairs and found a huge variety of breakfast foods laid across the table.

I ate quickly and went to join the family in the living room.

I sat down on Edward's lap and snuggled into his chest.

"Did you enjoy your breakfast, dear?" Esme asked.

Before I could answer her, Emmett decided to join in, "Of course she did, she is eating for two after all."

The rest of the family started chuckling while I hid my face back into Edward's chest.

"I can't believe you told them, Edward." I muttered into his chest.

"Don't look at me; I didn't tell them." he replied.

"Then who-" _Alice._ I stopped my question in mid train of thought. Then right on cue, Alice appeared in the doorway. "Speak of the devil." I muttered.

They all heard me, of course, and started laughing.

"Anyway, Bella, you and I need to run into Seattle and pick out your bridesmaid dresses." Alice said.

I groaned, "Come on, Alice, don't you know what they're going to be?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Bella, don't be difficult. I laid an outfit out for you in your's and Edward's room. No go get dressed before I dress you myself." she threatened

I sighed in resignation and made my way up the stairs to the room. When I walked in, as promised, there was an outfit laid out on the bed. I picked up the skirt first; it was a black, pin-striped, A-line skirt that came with a matching fitted jacket. The shirt was a small cream colored blouse, that was slightly low cut, with a tied bow in the canter of my bust and sheer material around the stomach- which would be covered by the jacket anyway.

I put the outfit on and then turned to the shoes. That was when I froze. I was pretty sure Alice had lost her mind, the shoes she had left for me were three-inch high, black, satin stilettos. I briefly considered "accidentally" breaking the heels off the shoes, when Alice called, "Don't even think about it Bella! Now get your butt back down here now, or I'll go send all of your clothes to the Goodwill and you'll be forced to let me dress you everyday!"

That was a horrific thought, so I grabbed my shoes and hurried- well hurried as much as I can without falling- down the stairs.

When I got there, I turned to Alice, "Alice, why am I in a business suit?"

"Because Bella, you need to look like you mean nothing but business when dealing with these people, and a suit just screams 'I'm all business'," was her response. "Now get those shoes on and let's get moving."

I went and sat on the couch to put on the death traps called shoes, when Alice suddenly got that glazed look on her face.

"Oh! Crap, it seems that the florist is going to call in 3 minutes to tell me that if I want to get the flowers I want, then I need to drive to Port Angeles today." she announced after she snapped out of her vision.

"Does this mean that we can't go dress shopping?" I asked hopefully.

"Nice try, Bella, but we have to get those dresses today. Rose!" she called.

I looked at her in shock, Rosalie? She's going to ask Rosalie, who hates me to take me to get my dresses?

As if she could read my mind, she said "It'll be fine Bella."

Just then, Rosalie descended down the stairs. "Yes, Alice?" she asked.

"I need you to take Bella to get her dresses today, please?" she asked.

Rose looked at me for a moment with a somewhat thoughtful expression, "Alright," was all she said, then she turned and walked back up the stairs.

I turned to look at Edward and noticed he had the same expression of shock on his face. Then it switched to concentration and then he winced.

"I don't know." He answered my unspoken question. "I tried to look but she started visualizing the moves she read in _Cosmopolitan_ Magazine." he shuddered.

A minute later, Rosalie descended down the stairs. She walked towards the door without saying anything, so I assumed that it was my cue to leave. I got up from the couch and Edward walked me to the car, where Rosalie was sitting. He gave me a hug and leaned in to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and began to kiss him more, he let me for a second but then pulled away- like always. I jutted my lip out into my infamous pouting face. Edward just chuckled, kissed my forehead, and said "Soon, Bella, just be patient."

I sighed, gave him one last peck on the lips and got into the car. The car ride was awkward and silent, neither of us spoke a word. We were probably about half-way there when the Rosalie's phone rang,

"Hello?" Her sing song voice answered.

"_Hey Rose, after you and Bella get the dresses can you take her to Victoria's Secret?"_

"I suppose I could," she sighed.

"_Thank you, Rosalie."_

"Sure, Alice, like you didn't know I was going to say yes anyway. Bye."

"_Bye." __**(Remember, Bella can't hear the parts of the conversation that's in italics.)**_

I was curious as to what Alice wanted, but I didn't dare ask Rose. Soon we arrived in Seattle and pulled up to this little bridal shop. We walked in and Rose turned to speak to me, "According to Alice, your wedding colors are midnight blue and white. So your bridesmaid dresses need to be midnight blue." I nodded in understanding.

A women approached us and asked if we needed assistance, but we declined and headed straight for the bridesmaid gowns. It seemed like we were looking forever, dress after dress. Then I finally saw it, it was the perfect dress for my bridesmaids and I knew I wanted them to wear it. It was a dark blue, taffeta floor length, A-line gown, with a ruched bodice, and a tie sash at back. (**picture on profile)**

As soon as I decided I wanted it, Rosalie's phone rang. When she hung up she turned to look at me and said, "Alice thinks it's perfect. Now we need to go find that women and set an appointment for the day after tomorrow to get her and I fitted." Alice had decided, against my better judgment, that Rosalie would be my other bridesmaid.

After making the appointment for the fittings, we left the store. I started walking towards the car when Rosalie grabbed my arm.

"Not so fast, Bella, I have specific instructions from Alice." she said as she started dragging me towards Victoria's Secret.

I stared in utter horror. "No, Rosalie, please!" I begged.

"Shut up, Bella, you're getting some nightwear for Edward." she snapped.

I was too scared to argue with her, so I shut my mouth and silently followed her in. As soon as we stepped into the store, she immediately pushed me into a dressing room and ordered me to stay there while she went and found some things.

I sat there nervously, waiting to see what Rose was going to make me try on. My fears were soon confirmed when she walked into the stall with the skimpiest pieces of fabric I had ever seen.

Before I could get a word out, Rosalie cut me off saying, "Don't even think about arguing with me, Bella. This can be easy for you or hard for you, but either way, you're not getting out of it."

With that she handed me piece after piece, either nodding her head in approval or shaking her head in rejection with each one. In the end, she made me buy 3 pieces; a sheer pink baby doll with white trim, a black lace baby doll that had a bow under the bust, and a white lace push up bra with a matching thong and garters.(**links on profile)**

We were walking towards the car when I saw an old fashioned antique store.

"Rose? Do you mind if I walk in there really fast?" I asked, pointing towards the store.

"Sure, I'll be in here." She pointed back towards Victoria's Secret.

I nodded and walked towards the store.

_________________________________________________

**RPOV**

"_Rose? Do you mind if I walk in there really fast?" Bella asked me._

"_Sure, I'll be in here." I said pointing to Victoria's Secret._

I had gone into my favorite store and was forced to focus all my attention on Bella. I hated Alice for making me do this, but I knew how evil she could be if you weren't agreeable so I decided just bare with it.

I was in the middle of trying on this hot new teddy that I knew would drive Emmett crazy, when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was the little pixie herself and decided to ignore it. I was having "me" time now and I wasn't going to take anymore of her requests for things that I need to do for Bella. I started humming to myself as I tried on more sexy outfits for my man.

_______________________________________________

APOV

I was in the middle of getting ready to leave for Port Angeles to pick out the perfect flowers for the wedding, when suddenly my mind was filled with a horrific image the made me cry out.

Suddenly the whole family was surrounding me.

"Alice, what was that?" Edward asked.

"Bella," was all I could say. He froze for a part of a second before grabbing my hand and pulling me to the car.

I finally snapped out of my shock and dialed Rosalie's number, the only way this vision would come true would be if Rosalie had left Bella alone, but her phone went to her voicemail.

"Damn it!" I yelled.

I looked over at Edward, who still hadn't spoken while he was barreling down the road.

"Edward?"

" Not Bella," he replied, in a whimper.

____________________________________________

BPOV

I walked into the store; it was dimly lit and had a smell of mustiness to it. I walked around looking at various trinkets on the shelves, when something caught my eye. I walked over to the gold, shiny object and picked it up. It was a round pocket watch that opened and had a space on for a picture on the inside. On the back, it had an engraving on it: _I'll always be there to catch you when you fall._ I knew right then that I had to get this for Edward. It would be my wedding present to him and I was positive that he would love it.

I took it up to the counter and purchased the watch with the credit card Edward had given me. I felt bad using it but there was no other way that I could have afforded it otherwise, and I had to get the watch for him.

I left the store and started walking towards Victoria's Secret to find Rosalie.

I had just finished crossing the street when all of the sudden someone wrapped a hand around my mouth and shoved something hard against my back.

He spoke in a raspy voice, " I have a gun pointed against your back; you let out any noise or so much as struggle with me and I will shoot you. Do you understand me?"

I nodded in total terror.

The man dragged me off into an ally and shoved me onto the ground. My head hit the cement with a crack and everything went dark.

___________________________

EPOV

We were only about two minutes from where Alice saw Bella. We had to hurry, I just couldn't stand the thought of losing her.

I pulled up next to Rosalie's car, briefly wondering where the hell she was but I didn't have time for that.

I heard other doors slam to and realized that my family had followed us.

"Someone go find Rosalie." I yelled as I ran towards the ally that Bella's scent was protruding from.

I froze for a mere second when I saw a man standing over Bella's naked body pointing a gun at her with a bullet already about an inch from her stomach.

I watched in horror as my Bella was shot, right in front of me.

I roared and ran towards the man who spun around and looked at me.

_No, Edward, we'll take care of him. Go help Bella. _Emmett thought.

I didn't even respond, I just turned and ran towards Bella- barely registering another gun shot and a the man screaming. I picked up her unmoving body and started sobbing.

"Edward you have to do it now! If not she'll be dead in exactly two minutes." Alice cried from next to me.

I didn't even stop to think; all I knew was that I couldn't lose her. I leaned in and bit into her neck. The taste of her blood didn't even faze me, I was far to upset and worried about Bella to even consider enjoying her taste.

After I pumped enough venom in, I pulled my face away and kissed Bella on the forehead. "I'm so sorry, my sweet Isabella. Please forgive me." I whispered.

________________________________________________________________

**And that is chapter 17.**

**Remember;**

**Readers + Reviews = updates!!!**


	18. Darkness

**Chapter 18!**

**I gotta say, I'm even surprised with myself in the direction this story has gone! It was definitely not what I planned when I first started writing it, but I definitely love where it's taken me!**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated since like the 15th! but I was waiting for my beta to give me my chapter back, unfortunately I still haven't heard from her but I also couldn't put this off any longer. so this chapter may have flaws. otherwise, enjoy!  
**

**Oh, Disclaimer: Characters and general story line are property of Stephanie Meyer. I just sit at my computer and manipulate them ;)**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_After I pumped enough venom in, I pulled my face away and kissed Bella on the forehead. "I'm so sorry, my sweet Isabella. Please forgive me." I whispered._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Edward, we need to get her out of here before she starts screaming. Plus the police will be here in 4 ½ minutes. _Alice sent her thoughts at me.

I nodded and gently lifted my precious Bella up and set her in my car. I climbed into the back with her and Alice got into the drivers seat, instantly speeding off.

We were driving down the road and I noticed that Bella was still silent.

"Alice? Why isn't she screaming?" I asked my sister.

_I don't know Edward… I know that it's working though. I can see her as a vampire still._

Then an image flashed through my mind of Bella, but she was different; she was curvier with more defined edges to her features, her skin was paler, and her eyes were a ruby red. All definite vampire qualities. But I still couldn't understand why she wasn't screaming…

Alice broke me out of my thoughts, _you know how Bella can be… maybe she's just trying to remain quiet. I do recall Rosalie telling Bella, one time, that screaming doesn't help. Maybe she took Rosalie's advice…_

I let out a growl at Rosalie's name.

_Just focus on Bella right now, Edward. We'll deal with Rosalie later. _

I nodded in response, I needed to make sure that Bella was ok- but she wouldn't even give me a hint as to what was going on. She remained absolutely silent through the ride and my mind soon drifted to what happened.

There was no denying that Bella had been…_violated._ I couldn't bring myself to think the other term. I had smelled the blood and the sick bastard's arousal when we arrived, plus all of Bella's clothes had been torn off- the only thing covering her body now was my shirt that I had taken off and slipped onto her body.

I was furious with Rosalie, she was going to pay when I saw her. Because of her; Bella had her virtue violently stolen from her, was murdered, and forced to give up her humanity before she was ready. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen! We were supposed to get married and Bella was going to get to say goodbye to everyone. Bella's transformation was supposed to perfectly willing, not because she was on her death bed. She wasn't supposed be like everyone else, she wasn't supposed to have a sad story!

I was broken out of my thoughts again, by Alice, _We're home. Let's get Bella inside and get some clothes on her._

I lifted Bella into my arms just as Emmett's jeep pulled up. Emmett and Jasper then hopped out.

"How is she?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know, she hasn't made a sound." I replied.

"Did it not work?" Jasper asked, staring at Bella.

"No, it definitely worked. I've seen it." Alice chimed in.

"Then why is she so quiet?" Emmett questioned.

"I think she's just trying to be strong and bare it for Edward. She knows screaming doesn't help." Alice explained.

Her explanation reminded me of Rosalie.

"Where is Rosalie?" I growled.

"She's riding back with Esme. They'll be here soon enough."

Another furious growl escaped my throat.

Just then, I could hear the sound of Esme's car driving towards the house.

"Alice, take Bella inside and get some clothes on her please."

Alice nodded and took Bella in her arms, disappearing into the house.

As soon as Rosalie got out of the car, Jasper and Emmett had to grab a hold of me so that I wouldn't burn Rosalie into ashes right then and there. Jasper was trying to send waves of calm at me, but my fury was overtaking him.

"Edward, don't do anything that you'll regret later." Esme tried to sooth me. It wasn't going to work.

I turned to back to Rosalie as I spoke, "The _only_ thing I regret is trusting you! For thinking that for just a couple hours you could stop being so selfish! That was my mistake!" I shouted at her.

Rosalie sneered, "So she was attacked, it's not like she's never been attacked before. She'll get over it and you two can continue with your little story book ending."

Her words made me totally livid. "You have no idea what you're talking about." I was trying to keep my voice level. "You have no idea what happened!" I yelled, unable to hold my composure.

"Edward, dear." I turned to look at Esme as she spoke. "What did happen? All I know is that something bad was happening to Bella, but no one has explained to me what is going on." she asked timidly, I could tell by her thoughts that she was trying not to upset me but was genuinely curious.

I turned back to Rosalie, I wanted her to look me in the face when I told her this. "Bella wasn't just attacked, Alice had a vision about Bella. This, of course, you know." I said with a glance towards Esme. " Alice called Rosalie to try to stop the vision, but Rosalie didn't answer. Because Rosalie didn't answer, BECAUSE ROSALIE WAS BEING SO GOD DAMN SELFISH!" Emmett and Jasper were struggling to hold me now. "Bella was drug into an alley where she was…" I swallowed hard.

"What happened Edward?" Esme asked in a horrified whisper.

"Bella… Bella was raped and shot into the stomach." I watched as Rosalie's ignorant face slipped into a face of total horror as I herd Esme let out a sob.

"It killed her, I had barely enough time to bite her. Alice is with her now." I continued to stare at Rosalie who looked truly upset.

"What is it Rosalie? Do you suddenly feel guilty about what happened? Well you can save it, you've ruined EVERYTHING! YOU RUINED BELLA'S CHANCE TO NOT REGRET THIS LIFE! YOU TOOK HER GOODBYE'S TO HER FAMILY AND FRIENDS FROM HER! YOU TOOK HER CHANCE TO BE WALKED DOWN THE AISLE BY HER FATHER FROM HER! HER LAST MEETING WITH HER PARENT'S WAS AN ARGUMENT AND NOW SHE CAN NEVER RECONCILE WITH THEM!" I was wheezing in and out now. Jasper was pushing such strong waves of calm at me, that if I had not been so riled up I may have been the world's first sleeping vampire. "If you had just answered your phone Rosalie." I said in a whisper. "Why couldn't you have just answered your phone?" I let out a broken sob. "This wasn't what was supposed to happen."

I was really surprised that Emmett hadn't put a stop to me yelling at Rosalie, but then again, Emmett loved Bella too. He didn't want her life to end up this way anymore then I did.

I looked over at Esme and saw she had fallen to the ground and was sobbing dry, tearless sobs.

"Let go of me now." I told my brothers.

Sensing that I had calmed down some, they released me.

I walked over to Esme, "It'll be ok Esme, please don't cry. Why don't you go inside and sit with Bella, I'll be in in just a second." she nodded and disappeared into the house.

"Edward, I'm sorry," Rosalie said.

I snapped my head up to look at her, "I don't want your sorry Rosalie." I told her coldly.

I got up and walked into the house to see Bella.

I walked into my room, no, _our_ room to find Bella lying across the couch. Alice had dressed her into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I was surprise, because it was definitely not something Alice would willing dress someone in.

Alice saw the look on my face, _It's just for her transformation, so that she can be comfortable. After she wakes up, we're going shopping! _

I could hear the excitement in Alice's thoughts and couldn't help rolling my eyes.

I walked over to Bella and lifted her head up, setting in my lap as I sat down. She still hadn't made a sound.

"Oh my sweet Bella, what is going on in there?" I asked her, not expecting a reply.

**____________________**

**BPOV_______________**

It was like I was swimming in darkness, I had no sense of direction or coherency. _Am I dead?_ I thought. No, death wouldn't be this painful. Maybe I was dieing, dieing could be painful, Couldn't it? All I knew is that I really wished this pain would stop. I tried to scream, but nothing happened- it was like I was lost in my body… if I was still in my body? _I must still be in my body _I decided _there's no way I could feel this kind of pain if I wasn't… but what's happening to me?_ I needed something to focus on to distract me, to get my mind of this unbelievable pain.

Suddenly, a gorgeous face of an angel floated into my mind.

_Edward._

Yes, whatever I was going through, I would stay afloat and handle it for my beautiful angel. He was what I would think about to distract me from the outrageous pain.

I let my thoughts drift to memories of him,

_The way he would brush his hand along my face before leaving me at gym class, the heated trail that his cold fingers would leave._

_That night in Port Angeles, him taking me to dinner. How he ignored that disgusting flirtatious waitress. The night I revealed that I knew what he was. That night changed everything for us, that was the night I knew that I was in love with him._

_Those afternoons that we would eat lunch together at school, with my back turned on the intrusive world. Just me and him in our own little bubble._

_The day in the meadow. The way he sparkled, he just laid there in the meadow while I carefully traced my fingers up his arms. "You can't imagine how good that feels." he said. The way he was so frighteningly beautiful when he had lost his temper, the way it felt when he was "desensitizing" himself from me. The feel of his nose skimming along my collar bone. How we rested in each other's arms until sunset._

_That first night he stayed- with my knowledge. Falling asleep with him right there next to me. Waking up to find that it wasn't a dream, seeing his beautiful face as he sat in the rocking chair in the corner of my room._

_Going to his house, meeting the rest of the Cullen's- well most of them. Seeing his house, his room- the only place he could ever truly be himself. Listening to him play that beautiful music on his piano. _

_Seeing Edward's face when I woke up in the hospital after my confrontation with James._

_Edward tricking me into prom._

_Edward saving me from Alice's makeovers._

_Edward taking me on dates, the trip to the art museum. The best date ever; it was so nice and simple, but grand in it's meaning to me._

_Edward proposing, the beautiful ring he gave me, the promise of our future together. His promise to change me._

_OH!_ Realization hit me like a ton of bricks. The reason for the pain that I was trying to occupy my mind from, Edward had bitten me! But I didn't understand why he wouldn't have waited for the wedding. _What went wrong?_ I struggled to remember, but I came up blank- which was extremely frustrating.

I could no longer occupy my mind from the pain though, it grew impossibly stronger. It felt like my body had reached inferno. Just when the pain had reached it's peak, it stopped.

_Am I dead? _I didn't feel dead, so I opened my eyes. There he was, smiling down at me, my angel.

"Edward." I breathed.

**__________________________________________________________________**

**What do you think???**

**REVIEW!**

*****I need ideas for Bella's power! Please, try and give me something original though, so no joint brain connection with Edward where they can read each other's mind if Bella opens the connection, no "healer" powers, and no ability to steal or use other peoples powers… those are all ideas I've read loads of times…*****

**Thanks!**


	19. Knowledge is power

_OK_, so I'm sorry, but I couldn't keep that chapter. The more I looked at it, the more I hated it. It's not where I want my story to be. So this is the NEW chapter 19. I'm posting this as chapter 20 so that people who commented the original chapter 19 can still review this one.

NOTE: the beginning is the same, I will mark where it changes.

NOTE2: I'm changing my name. Instead of _desireeann14_ it will be _typing_pictures_. Which is also my name for my new twitter account where you can find any updates of what's going on for my stories.

NOTE3: For those of you who had read the first chapter 19, I did change the power, not that I didn't like the one I had. But for where I decided to take the plot, the new power fits better.

NOTE4: sorry for any typos, my Beta is M.I.A.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything twilight.

________________________________________________________________________

BPOV

________________________________________________________________________

There he was, my own personal angel staring down at me when I opened my eyes. Only he was different, if possible, he was more beautiful. His skin had a faint glow to it, his topaz eyes; where dark like he hadn't been hunting but they also seemed to have a swirl of color in them like they really were liquid, his bronze hair; I could now see had multiple tones to it- not just that reddish color, but also dark brown and some blonde that all blended wonderfully together. When he smiled at me, if my heart was still beating it would have stopped right then and there. I couldn't believe how beautiful he was.

"Edward." I breathed.

"Bella." He smiled down at me.

I went to sit up and before I could even comprehend what had happened, I was in sitting position on Edward's lap. Edward must have sensed my confusion, because he smile at me reassuringly and said,

"I know it's a little disorienting, it'll get easier."

"Edward, _what_ happened?" I asked

Suddenly Edward's smiling face turned into a grimace. "We'll discuss that later, love. Right now, everyone is waiting to see you."

"Alright, but I'm not dropping this." I warned.

He laughed, "I would never expect you to my Bella."

I turned away from him and looked towards the door. "Are they all waiting out there?"

"Yes, they all are very excited to see you." he responded.

_Great, I bet Alice is waiting to drag me off to go shopping. _I thought.

"Don't worry, I wont let her torture you. But your right she is waiting, she already threw out your other clothes." Edward laughed.

I spun around to look at him, shock written across my face. "What did you just say?"

"I'm sorry Bella, I tried to stop her but you know how scary she can be." he apologized.

"How did you know about my worries towards Alice?" I asked.

"Bella, you just said it." Edward was staring at me like I had a third eye.

"No, I didn't say it Edward. I _thought _it." I said while staring at him.

Edward's eyes got huge, but before he could respond, Alice burst through the door.

"Sorry, I couldn't hold her any longer." Jasper apologized.

"Alice, do you know what's going on?" Edward asked.

"Yup!" she smiled.

"Well?" he asked

Alice didn't respond to him, instead she turned to me and said, "Bella, think something."

I glared at her and thought, _I'm going to douse your entire wardrobe in gasoline for throwing out my clothes._

Edward chuckled for a second before registering that he had just heard my thoughts again. He turned me back towards him and said, "Do that again."

I laughed and thought, _I love you._

A grin broke out across his face. "I love you too." He then leaned in to kiss me, it started out gentle but soon became passion filled. Edward was roughly pushing against my lips in certain urgency, his tongue slipped out and brushed against my lips. My mouth complied on instinct and his tongue slipped in.

Suddenly someone cleared their throat. _Oops, _I thought.

Edward chuckled, "its ok, love."

"Wait! Are you reading her mind?" Emmett asked.

"Yup!" Alice answered with a big grin on her face.

"You knew this was going to happen?" Edward raised an eyebrow at her.

"Of course, but I wanted you to be surprised. And Bella, you better stay away from my closet!" Alice glared at me.

"Do I have any other powers?" I asked.

"Yes, and it's quite an interesting power Bella. I don't know what it's limited to, but-like me- it would be best not to let many people know about it." she smiled.

"Well what is it?!" I asked, getting impatient.

"Nope, I'm not telling. You're going to have to figure it out yourself, and you will soon."

Before I got a chance to respond, Carlisle spoke up. "Well, this is all stuff we can worry about later. Bella, how does your throat feel?"

I hadn't really noticed it, but now that I put thought into it, it burned.

"It hurts a bit." I replied.

He nodded, "Edward's going to take you hunting now."

I nodded and turned to Edward, "Ok, let's go."

Edward led me downstairs and outside, then he stopped me and said, "Are you ready to run with me, Bella?"

I smiled and nodded, _absolutely._

He smiled and grabbed my hand, soon we were speeding through the forest together. Suddenly after we were running for a few minutes, he pulled me to a stop.

"Take a deep breath through your nose, what do you smell?" he asked me.

I took in a deep smell through my nose, I could smell a lot of things but one smell called out at me- it was sort of musty and made the burn in my throat roar with a fiery anger.

I reflexively reached up to my throat.

Seeming to understand, Edward just nodded and said, "Just stop thinking, and follow your instincts."

I nodded and took another deep breath. From there my body just seemed to take over, I found my self running towards the smell at a crouch, as soon as I saw the cougar I pounced on the animal and sunk my teeth into it's neck before it could even register what I was doing. The blood ran down my throat, soothing the burn into a dull ache that could be easily ignored.

When I was finished, I shoved the animal aside and turned to find Edward wasn't near me.

_Edward? _I called in my head, just incase he was hunting.

"I'm right here Bella." Edward said as he walked through the trees towards me.

I smiled upon seeing his face.

"Are you ready to go back?" he asked.

"Not yet."

"oh, if your still thirsty Bella then we can keep hunting-" He started.

"No, Edward. I want you to tell me what happened."

A flash of anger crossed his face. "Bella, I'm not sure your ready for that discussion."

"Edward, I am ready. I need to know what happened. We had all of these plans, I assume something happened to me that made changing me necessary and I'm not angry, but I need to know what happened. The last thing I remember was Alice yelling at me about going to Seattle."

"Bella, I'm sorry. But you didn't get your happy ending and you should consider yourself lucky not to remember what happened." he finished in a whisper.

"Edward." I said sternly. "You will tell me right now. I need to know what happened, please? I begged.

He sighed, "Come sit with me."

I followed as he walked over to a tree, sitting down against it, and sat on his lap.

"Ok, now tell me." I demanded.

He took a shaky breath. " I'm going to need you to be patient and listen. Ok?"

I nodded.

"Well you didn't go to Seattle with Alice, you went with Rosalie because Alice had other plans come up that she had to deal with. Well at some point Rosalie left you alone while you were shopping and Alice had a vision. Upon seeing the vision, Alice called Rosalie because the only way it would come true is if you were without her-"

"Wait." I interrupted. "what was the vision?"

"Bella, be patient. This is difficult." he said sharply before continuing. "As I was saying, Alice called Rosalie to tell her to stay with you or get to you so that the vision wouldn't come true. But Rosalie wouldn't answer her phone, once again she was being selfish and chose to ignore the call. I was speeding to get to you, but I was too late Bella. I'm sorry." he let out a sob. "Bella, you were… r-raped and shot."

At those last words, a flood of memory rushed back at me. _I had just gotten Edward the perfect wedding gift and was going to find Rosalie. Suddenly someone pulled a hand over my mouth and pressed a gun to my back, threatening to shoot me if I screamed. He drug me into the ally and pushed me down. I felt something hit my head and then it was black._

_I slowly regained consciousness and was immediately met with great pain all over my body, and I felt something moving inside of me. I let out a cry for help. Someone yelled, "Shut-up you stupid bitch." and struck me across the face. Everything was black again. _

I was broken out of the memory with the sound of Edward's sobs, I had forgotten that me remembering what happened let him see it too. I wrapped my arms around him and whispered, "It all got ruined."

"I'm so sorry Bella. I should have been there to protect you. I broke my promise to you, I let harm come to you. I understand if you hate me." he let out a broken whisper.

***

"Edward-" what I was about to say was cut off by the ringing of Edward's phone.

"Hello?"

**"Edward, you need to get back quickly!"**

"Alice? What's going on?"

"**I can't tell you now, just come home!"**

Edward hung up the phone and sighed. "Why can't she just tell me?"

Suddenly, I knew what Alice wanted to tell Edward. _Jacob's coming._

"What? Bella, what makes you think that?" Edward asked.

"I don't know Edward. It's like the knowledge just flooded into my brain. I just _know._"

_Maybe this is my power?_ I wondered.

"Maybe. There's one way to find out." he said, while standing. I stood with him and took his hand as we ran back home.

We broke through the woods to find Alice there waiting for us. We came to a stop in front of her.

"Alice what's going on?" I asked.

Rather then answer me, she looked at Edward, giving him a silent answer.

"Bella get inside." Edward turned to me.

"What? Why?" I was determined for answers, if he thought I would just go without them then he didn't know me very well.

Edward rolled his eyes at my thoughts before answering, "Because you were right. Charlie told Jacob that you were here and he's coming to see you. Which can't happen now, you're a vampire now- remember? He'll be here in 10 minutes."

"Wait, I was right? So is this my power then? I know things?" I asked, looking at Alice.

"Yup, but like I said earlier… I don't know what your gift is limited to. You can see coming events like me, but knowledge of things is different then just seeing things. There are things that can't be seen, but you could still know. I do know that you are going to be a very powerful vampire with a gift such as yours, but we can discuss this later with Carlisle. Jacob is almost here." Alice replied before disappearing into the house.

"Oh. Well what are you going to say to him to make him leave?" I asked, turning to Edward. _Even if this hadn't happened, I wouldn't want to see him._

Edward smiled reassuringly at me, "Don't worry, love. I'll take care of it. Just go inside."

I nodded and stepped into the house, but made sure to stay at the window so that I could watch what was going on.

Soon, I heard the sound of an engine coming down the road. Muddy, but angry memories of Jacob forcing me to kiss him and the look of Edward's face when he walked up, flooded through my mind. A growl was bubbling up through my chest when Edward's growl broke through first.

"Shhh, Edward I'm sorry, the memory just sorta popped through." I soothed.

"It's quite alright love. Just try not to think about that stuff right now or I'll end up killing him."

Just then, Jacob pulled up in front of the house.

"Where's Bella?" he asked as he got out of the car.

"Where Bella is, is none of you concern." Edward stated coldly.

"What are you? Her keeper?" Jacob sneered.

"Leave." Edward's voice was quiet, but it just made his voice more threatening sounding.

"Does it bother you? That Bella came to me when you weren't around, that she only came after you out of guilt?" Jacob taunted.

_Lies! Edward, don't you dare believe him for a second._

Edward gave a very discreet nod to show that he had heard me.

"You saw it with your own eyes, how perfect we looked together. She loves me and I'm more of a man then you could ever be." Jacob continued.

I was becoming more livid with each word that escaped his mouth. Not because I was worried Edward would believe it, but because he had the nerve to say it.

"It's interesting Jacob, if all this is true, then why did Bella brake your nose? Why did hasn't she spoken to you since? Why did she say yes when I asked her to marry me?" Edward smirked as Jacob's russet face paled.

Jacob's face suddenly contorted into rage as he crouched down to lunge at Edward. That was enough, I raced outside and stepped in front of him.

I was instantly hit by the scent of his blood, but it didn't smell good- in fact, it stank.

"How dare you!" I screeched.

"Bella?" Jacob asked with a shocked face.

I stepped back into Edward's arms and continued speaking, "What the hell gives you the right to say such lies to Edward? Not only do I not love you, but I hate you. You used to be a friend to me, but you ruined that the day you forced me to kiss you. Now I want you to leave and never show your face to this family ever again." I was seething as my new born rage was beginning to get the best of me.

"Shhh, Bella it's alright." Edward soothed.

Jacob stood there, staring at me and then at Edward and back. I knew instantly what he was looking at- the changes in my voice and appearance and the new similarities between me and Edward.

Jacob was very much aware of the vampire legends as he was the one who shared them with me. I watched as his eyes went wide with realization and he stumbled back to the car and sped off without another word.

"We haven't seen the last of him." I whispered.

"I know." Edward replied just as quietly.

"What do we do Edward?" _we can't stay, I look to different and I can't be around humans._ suddenly, I remembered. "Oh, Edward… why didn't I want to kill Jacob?"

Edward laughed, "Because Jacob is a Quileute, and he is very close to his transformation."

"Transformation? Edward, what are you talking about?"

"Bella, Jacob is going to become a werewolf of sorts."

"What?! How?'

"Jacob told you the legends of his family being descendants of wolves? Well that gene is still an active gene in the Quileute tribe and any direct descendants carry it. Jacob is a direct descendant and he is about to make his transformation."

"What does this mean?" I asked

"It means, that the Quileute tribe is about to become aware that the treaty has been broken. It means we have to leave."

"Will they come after us?"

"I don't know Bella, but we should go talk to Carlisle."

We both turned and walked into the living room to find everyone already sitting there.

"So what do we do?" Emmett asked.

"We're going to have to leave here, before the pack comes." Carlisle said. "Jasper, can you find us a new place to live and Emmett you can go help him?"

Jasper nodded before disappearing upstairs with Emmett.

Edward spoke up, "And Esme, can you go figure out which houses of ours can be moved into the fastest, and pass it on to Jasper?"

"Of course." Esme smiled.

"What can I do?" Rosalie spoke up.

Edward's face turned into a snarl, "You've done enough, don't you think?"

Rosalie's face twisted into anger as she stood and opened her mouth, but as she glanced at me, her face dropped into pain as she ran outside.

"Edward! What is wrong with you?"

"Bella, this whole situation is her fault. If things had gone they way they were supposed to, then this would be all planned out."

"It doesn't matter Edward, Rose did not deserve that. She didn't know what was going to happen, you can put all your pain on her. She is family, you don't turn your back on family. It doesn't matter how unexciting of me she was and it doesn't matter that she was being selfish and didn't answer her phone. Life doesn't always go as planned but we have to except it in stride and face what comes. You should feel ashamed for treating your sister that way. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go talk to her!" I left Edward with a shocked look on his face as I ran outside.

I caught Rosalie's scent and followed it out to the river, I stopped when I saw her sitting on a big rock on the bank. Her knees were curled up into her chest and it looked like she was sobbing. I walked up gently and sat next to her.

"Rose?" I spoke gently.

She looked up at me, "Bella I-" she started.

"Shhh, it's ok Rosalie." I soothed "He's just hurt and taking it out on you, because he doesn't know who else to take it out on."

"But he's right, it is my fault that this happened to you." she whispered.

"No, you didn't know what was going to happen."

"But I could have! If I had just answered the phone-"

"Rose, stop." I commanded sternly. "What happened, happened. It can't be undone and blaming yourself wont help the situation, now we just need to face what's coming."

She continued to sob, I had never seen Rosalie look so vulnerable before. I knew why, it was because this hit a sorer spot with her then the others. I felt so helpless watching her cry her tearless sobs. I did the only thing that I felt that I could, I reached over and hugged her. I half expected her to shove me away, but that wasn't the case. She wrapped her arms around me and sobbed into my shoulder.

She eventually calmed and sat up. "I'm sorry Bella. I'm sorry about this, I'm sorry about what happened, and I'm sorry about what might happen."

I nodded, knowing that arguing would be pointless, this was something she had to do.

"You were hurt by this just as much as the rest of the family." I wasn't a question. "But no one stopped to consider that, they just yelled and blamed you. But it wasn't your blame to hold and it's unfair for you to have n o one to turn to when your hurt. You have Emmett but I know it's not the same thing. So I'll be there if you want me to. I can be your shoulder to lean on."

She stared at me with shocked eyes, "I don't understand you Bella. I have always been so awful to you, I never even gave you a chance. I let you get hurt in the most brutal of ways and you offer me the one thing I need? Why?"

"Because; I don't blame you for what happened, it's not a crime to be protective of family, and everybody needs somebody to lean on."

Rosalie looked at me for another minute without a word before she reached over and hugged me tight, "Thank you, Bella." she whispered.

I smiled, "Now lets get back to the house. We have things to get sorted out."

She nodded and stood holding her hand out for me. It wasn't needed, but it was an intent of a nice gesture from her. So I took it with a smile and walked back to the house by her side.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Now that is a chapter I like. The other one was trying to meet some requests, which was a mistake on my part. I just didn't work for me and I couldn't let it stay the way it was. Now please share your thoughts with me! **

**Review! This was my longest chapter yet! Woot!**

**If you guys review, I'll give you a teaser with request.**


	20. Forgiveness is not such a simple thing

**I have a few notes, please read them... i don't write them for myself;  
**

**1. Some of you were confused by ****Bella's power****. I will clarify it for you; Bella's power is based off of "woman's intuition". Bella was a very intuitive person in her human life and it was transferred into her power. What her power is, it's a gift of knowing. Where as Alice **_**sees**_** when an event is going to happen, Bella **_**knows**_** it's going to happen. She doesn't have any visions, just the knowledge as if somebody told her the information. We don't know yet if Bella's gift is strict to coming events or if it goes further then that ;) **

**2. I'm glad that you guys loved my new chapter. I tried the angry reaction from Bella because I had so many requests for it, but I couldn't live with that chapter. It was so unfitting and I didn't like where that chapter would take my plot. If you're more into anger and angst, check out my story "Damaged Souls".**

**3. I haven't heard from my beta in like a month, so I'm in the market for a new one… any offers?**

**4. I have recently made a community for stories that have 25+ chapters, if you have any suggestions or would like to be on staff… hit me up.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

We entered through the front door together; everyone was still off doing whatever, so it was just Edward in the room. He was standing on the other side of the room, staring out the window. He turned as he heard us enter the house.

"Bella, can I speak to you?" he asked.

I nodded and walked with him upstairs, everyone could still hear our conversation but it gave the appearance of privacy.

"What is it Edward?" I was still upset with him for the way he spoke to Rosalie.

He bowed his head at my thoughts, "Bella, you continue to amaze me. You are such a better and stronger person then I could ever hope to be, you always have been. And I'm not speaking of physically-which you are that too, now- but emotionally and mentally."

I nodded, unsure of how to respond or where this was going.

Edward sighed, "Where this is going is that, I know you're right. It's not fair to blame Rosalie; I know that if she had known, she would have saved you. But I'm not as big of a person as you, I want to forgive Rosalie and I will. I just can't yet, and I'm sorry for that, but you have to understand; having the information of what was going to happen ahead of time and trying to prevent it, but that prevention being worthless over selfishness. And then to have to see you lying in an ally all mangled, naked, and having to watch you get shot. I-"

"You saw me get shot?" I interrupted.

He nodded, "I got there when the bullet was about an inch from your stomach. Anyway, knowing what happened to you and seeing the aftermath… Bella, it was just too much. I want to forgive her, because I know she never meant for harm to come to you. But I also have to live with that image of you engraved into my mind forever, along with the knowledge that our wedding and your chance to reconcile and say goodbye to your parents- along with everyone else- was ruined. I didn't want it to be like this for you Bella. Please tell me you understand?" he begged.

I nodded. "I understand your pain Edward." _But promise me that you will work your hardest on forgiving Rosalie. She feels awful and also blames herself. I don't want her being blamed, what happened was awful but it was simply a consequence of life. So do you promise that you will put effort in trying to forgive her?_

"I promise, Bella." he whispered.

I smiled, "That's all I ask, now are you ready to go back down?"

Edward smirked and walked forward so that he was right in front of me. He placed his hands on my hips and leaned in, whispering in my ear "Well, there was something from earlier that I wanted to finish first."

I knew that if I was still human, my heart would have pounding out my chest at that second.

Edward chuckled, "Most definitely." Then placed a soft kiss just below my ear, causing my breath to hitch. He continued with soft, gentle kisses brushing along my jaw line and up to the edge of my mouth. He moved his lips up to mine and placed a barely-there kiss against my lips. When I tried to deepen it, he pulled away. He continued to do this until I growled in frustration. He chuckled and placed a searing kiss against me, our lips began moving together in sync. I impatiently brushed my tongue against his lower lip, requesting access, his mouth eagerly opened up to me as our tongues fought for dominance. Suddenly, Edward pulled away. I looked up at him curiously.

"Sorry, love. But Alice is screaming at me for us to come back downstairs."

I groaned, Alice had the worst timing.

"I know what you mean." he whispered as he took my hand, dragging me back downstairs.

When we entered the living room, I spotted Alice and shot a glare at her for interrupting.

She laughed, "Chill out Bella, you have all of eternity to jump Edward. This is important."

I felt my eyes go wide in question.

"Yes, Bella. That's exactly what was going to happen." she smirked.

Surprisingly, it was Rosalie who spoke up for me "Let her be Alice, there's no need to embarrass her."

Alice just shrugged, "anyway… we have a place to move to, we're all going to move down to-"

"Isle Esme?" I asked.

Everyone turned to look at me in shock except for Alice, and I realized what had just happened.

"How did you know that?" Emmett asked.

"It's her gift." Alice grinned. "Bella has the gift of knowledge. Though I'm not sure what it's limited to."

"That's very interesting. I've never heard of such a gift before." Carlisle remarked. "Bella, we'll have to set aside some time later to figure out the extent of your gift."

I nodded in understanding. "So what is Isle Esme?" I asked, getting back to the subject.

"Hmmm, I have an idea-" Edward started

"And it'll work!" Alice announced.

"What will work?" I asked.

"Well, this is a perfect time to practice that gift of yours. You want to know about Isle Esme… well why don't you try to get the information to come to you?" Edward suggested.

I nodded. "Ok… ummm, I don't know how though…"

"Just concentrate Bella. Think about what you want to know." Alice encouraged.

I closed my eyes and thought, _What is Isle Esme?_

Suddenly a rush of information flooded my brain. _Isle Esme, an island down south of Rio. It is uncharted and completely private. Carlisle bought it for Esme as a present and named it after her._

"Wow…" I gasped.

"Did it work?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, it did." I turned to Carlisle. "I can't believe you bought an island as a present." I laughed.

Carlisle chuckled, "It was for our 50th anniversary."

I nodded, "So why this private island?"

"Well… first off, you're a new born and there's no people on the island. Secondly, It's uncharted so if the wolves try to pursue us… well, they'll have difficulty. And thirdly, we do rather love the sun and on the island we don't have to hide ourselves." Alice explained.

"Ok, so when are we leaving?" I asked.

"In about a week, now we need to work out a few details…" I drifted out of the conversation and started thinking about that kiss Edward and I had shared in the bedroom and what Alice said. I was so irritated that she had interrupted, especially after she told me what it would have turned into. I wanted to be with Edward in _that way_ so badly. My mind continued to drift off to imaginary images of Edward undressing my body while peppering kisses across all the newly exposed skin, when Edward made a sort of coughing noise behind me. I turned to look at him and was shocked when I met pitch black eyes staring back at me.

"Bella, I'm begging you… please stop thinking about that right now." he whispered in my ear so lowly that no one else could here.

_Oops, sorry. _I wasn't used to Edward being able to read my mind and was thoroughly embarrassed.

"Don't be." he whispered.

I might have listened to him, except that when I looked up I saw Jasper staring at me. _Crap. _Jasper could feel the lust coming off of me and knew exactly what I was thinking about.

"Err, so I think that we can go plan the rest of this later. I need some air. Alice?" Jasper spoke.

Alice's face went blank for a second and then she giggled, following Jasper out.

I turned and buried my head into Edward's chest. _Oh. My. God. _I mentally groaned.

Edward chuckled, "Come on, love." then proceeded to pull me upstairs.

When we entered the room, he picked me up and carried me over to the bed that Alice had ordered when I was… indisposed, setting me on his lap as he sat down.

"You really don't need to be embarrassed Bella. You're my mate, we love each other, and we're engaged." he consoled.

"Is… is that something you'd be interested in doing… with me?" I asked timidly.

He sighed, "Bella, you constantly underestimate the effect that you have on me. I am a man and you are my beautiful fiancé."

"Is that a yes?" I needed to hear him say it.

He looked me in the eyes, "That is a yes." he whispered.

I smiled and pulled up to kiss him.

Edward pulled back, "Now?" he asked, hesitantly.

"Now." I confirmed. "Edward, I have been dying to be with you every minute that we have been together. I want you now."

He stared into my eyes for a second longer before nodding.

*******

Edward leaned forward and pressed his lips softly to mine, moving them in a gentle synchronization. The kiss quickly became more passionate as Edward cupped my face and pushed against me with a force that would have killed me if I had been human. I moaned into his mouth and he took the opportunity to allow his tongue access.

I soon found myself pressed against the bed with Edward on top of me but not touching. His lips left my mouth as they made their way to my neck, gently biting and sucking across my collar bone. Causing my body arched up, begging for contact.

Edward moved back to my mouth as his hands traveled down my arms and up my stomach. He brushed his fingers against the curve of my breast through my shirt, causing me to gasp into his mouth. I felt Edward's lips turn into a smirk against my mouth, followed by the sudden sound of material being ripped filling the air.

He had ripped off both my shirt and my bra, which now laid in a tattered pile on the floor. I whimpered at the lost contact from my lips as he pulled back to get a view of me. It didn't seem fair to me that I was shirtless while Edward was not, so I leaned forward and tore his shirt from his body as well.

"There." I smiled.

Edward chuckled in response as he bended back down to place a soft kiss between my breasts. Slowly, he grazed his nose across my surface until he met one of my hardened peaks. He placed another kiss on the tip of my nipple before sucking the whole thing into his mouth. At the same time his hand moved up my stomach to my other breast, massaging it with his fingers.

The feeling was driving me crazy, my entire core was on fire. I ground my hips up into Edward, trying to find some sort of release. Edward grunted at the contact and his lips left my chest and made a trail of peppered kisses down my stomach until he reached the band of my jeans. He moved his kisses across the line of my jeans, from hip bone to hip bone, slipping his tongue out and nipping me in places.

Edward's administrations had me panting breathes that I didn't need.

"Edward." I moaned. My core was starting to ache with desire.

He looked up at my face as he popped the button on my jeans. I lifted my hips to assist him as he slipped them down my legs. He brought his attention to my center an ran a finger down my clothed slit.

"uhnnn, Edwaaaard." I moaned.

Edward proceeded to take my panties into his teeth and slowly pull them down my thighs, brushing his nose against my center on the way down.

I laid my head back against the pillow, it was way too much effort to stay sitting up at this point. I gasped as suddenly I felt a new sensation between my legs. I forced myself to sit up and, if it was possible, almost fainted at the sight. Edward's face was buried between my legs, with his mouth wrapped around my clit. I struggled to watch as he released the bud and drug his tongue down my slit until he reached my entrance. I lost all coherency and fell back onto the mattress when he pushed his tongue into me.

I lay there panting and thrashing as Edward thrust his tongue in and out of me. Suddenly the contact was gone and Edward's face was back up with mine. I was about to protest when I felt him push two of his fingers into me. I let out a gasp as he pumped his finger in and out, gently massaging my walls.

He continued pumping into me as he bent his face down to my ear and whispered, "You have no idea how delectable you taste, Isabella."

I moaned at his words as his lips met mine. I could taste myself on his tongue, but I couldn't focus on that as the coil in my stomach was painfully tightening.

I broke myself away from his mouth and panted, "Edward… please, I n-need you!"

He nodded and pulled his fingers out of me to undo his pants, but he was taking to long for my impatient state so I reached forward and ripped the remainder of his clothing from his body. He raised an eyebrow at me with a smirk at my impatience.

I growled and pulled him on top of me. I could feel his erection resting outside of my entrance. The sensation was so amazing that I couldn't keep my eyes open.

"Bella, look at me." Edward whispered.

I opened my eyes to meet his smoldering onyx eyes staring at me as he pushed himself inside of me.

I saw instant fireworks as Edward began thrusting in and out of me.

_Oh, oh shit!_ "Ed-Edward, oh… oh m-my god!" the sensation was just to much for me to handle as Edward thrust harder and faster within me. I was hanging on by a thread when Edward looked me in the eyes, "Let go, Bella." he panted.

His words caused my spring to snap within me as I laid there withering in a pleasure that I could never imagine was possible. My release triggered Edward's as he stiffened within me and coated my insides with his fluids.

He collapsed on top of me, his hard breathing matched mine as we tried to calm down from our high.

*******

"Wow." I breathed.

Edward chuckled, "Wow, indeed."

I suddenly noticed that my throat was burning again.

"It's natural." Edward assured me. "Get dressed and we can go hunt again."

We both got up from the bed and made our way to the closet for new clothes since we had ruined the clothes we had on before.

I groaned as I went through the clothes, I couldn't find one thing that I wanted to wear. Edward had already changed and was waiting for me in the room, but all of the clothes that Alice had bought for me were utterly ridiculous. I finally settled on a pair of jeans and then grabbed one of Edward's t-shirts.

I walked out of the closet over to Edward.

"I must say, I love my clothes on you. But I doubt Alice will feel the same way." he smiled.

I rolled my eyes in response. "I don't care, I'm still irritated at her for throwing all of my clothes out so she can just deal."

As we got downstairs, we were met by a glaring Alice.

"Don't even start Alice." I cut her off. "I'm not changing. We're just going hunting anyway so back off."

Her glare hardened as she marched past us, up the stairs. Muttering something about lacking in style sense. _Whatever._

Edward laughed. "Shall we go?" he asked.

I nodded and headed out the front door towards the forest, hand in hand with Edward.

As soon as we hit the forest, we took off running. Running was now one of my favorite things to do, since I was no longer a klutz. I basked in the feeling of the wind blowing through my hair as we whipped through the forest.

Edward suddenly pulled me to a stop.

"We can hunt here."

I nodded and took a deep breath. A flamingly delicious smell of a mountain lion filled my senses. I shot off towards the smell, when suddenly the wind changed. The most delicious and burning smell clouded my mind.

Whatever it was, I was going to have it.

________________________________________________________________________

**Yup, a cliffy. But I haven't left you guys with one in a long time, so no complaints!**

**~ Share your opinions please! You guys have been seriously lacking in reviews…**

**The last chapter I posted; I got over a hundred visitors and like less then 10 reviews… what's up with that? Not cool.**

**~BONUS: anyone who reviews will receive a Jacob POV scene of when he returned to La Push after visiting Bella. **

**Also, I wont be updating again until I get a decent amount of reviews… if your reading the story… just click the review button and share your opinion with me! It's not difficult and will take 5 seconds of your time.**

**~ and again... i need a beta!  
**


	21. All Knowing

**Chapter 21**

**I am so so so so soooo sorry that this update took so long, mostly it was my fault. I had such a hard time writing this chapter out. **

**Note: on the 12****th**** I'm leaving for Connecticut for 12 days. I won't have my computer to write **_**or**_** post any chapters. I'll have computer access, just not mine.**

**________________________________________________________________**

**BPOV**

_I nodded and took a deep breath. A flamingly delicious smell of a mountain lion filled my senses. I shot off towards the smell, when suddenly the wind changed. The most delicious and burning smell clouded my mind._

_Whatever it was, I was going to have it._

__________________________________________________________________

**EPOV**

Bella had just set off, running towards the smell of a mountain lion- my favorite. Suddenly the wind changed and I could smell the appetizing, throat-burning smell in the air of human blood and knew that Bella could too.

I took off towards her, to stop her from doing something that she would deeply regret later. As I was running after Bella, suddenly Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rose were running beside me.

"I'm sorry, Edward, I didn't see this happening until you guys decided to stop here." Alice apologized.

"Is it really going to take all of us to stop her?" I asked.

Alice nodded.

Without another word, I pushed myself faster to catch Bella before it was too late.

She was finally within our view as me and the others sped as fast as possible to stop her.

"Emmett, tackle her!" I heard Alice whisper to Emmett.

Emmett ran forward and tackled Bella to the ground, the rest of us caught up and each grabbed whatever part of her that we could reach.

She angrily hissed and fought with us as we tried to pull her back. I couldn't even read her thoughts; there was just no coherency to them. She was lost in her blood lust.

It took us an hour to get Bella back to the house, with her fighting the whole way. Twice she had almost escaped us but we caught her and kept dragging her back. I was surprised by the ferocity of her reaction; Bella was so good at controlling her thirst but it seemed that any control she had went out the window when it came to humans.

When we got back to the house, Emmett, Jasper, and I pinned Bella to the ground-with great effort- and had Rosalie go catch a couple animals for Bella to drink while Alice searched the future as to when Bella would gain some control back.

While we waited for Rosalie to return, I whispered soothing words into Bella's ear. I desperately needed to calm her; I knew that when she finally gained control that she would be very upset with herself.

"Bella, Bella, come back to me," I whispered. "You can do this, fight the bloodlust... remember who you are."

She didn't seem to register anything I was saying though; she was still fighting and thrashing against us with all her might.

"Alice, when will she gain control?"

"It's going to take her another hour and a half."

I was shocked; Bella had already been out of it for about that time.

"Why so long Alice? Was that her singer?"

That would make sense, if a newborn came across their singer, there would be no calming them down until they achieved their goal.

"I'm sorry Edward, but I don't think so. I've been searching as far as I can into the future with different scenarios and it seems that this is Bella's reaction to all humans. I don't now why, but she has extremely bad bloodlust for humans. It will be a very long time before we can have around people…"

I sighed, my poor Bella…

A little while later, Rosalie burst through the forest line with a couple of mountain lions in her arms. I had to fight back the venom that swelled in my mouth at the smell of them.

"When is she going to calm?" Rosalie asked.

I looked down at my Bella, her thrashing had all ready calmed some and her breathing was less labored.

"In 10 minutes and 15 seconds Bella will regain her control if you start talking to her Edward." Alice announced.

"Bella, can you here me?" I whispered. "Fight back. I love you."

I repeated myself over and over again, pleading for her to regain control. Slowly her thoughts became more coherent.

"Bella, everything is ok. I love you." I encouraged her mind to come to.

_Edward?_

"Yes, Bella. It's me, open your eyes now. Everything is ok."

I watched as her eyes slowly opened and landed on me.

________________________________________________________________________

BPOV

________________________________________________________________________

There was no thinking, no logic, nothing. All thoughts were evaded… whatever that smell was, I wanted it and it would be mine.

I took off towards the sinfully delicious smell, determined to douse the live flame in my throat. I was nearing towards my prey, when I felt a presence behind me. I wanted to stop and defend myself, but the call of my promising meal was too strong.

Suddenly, I felt myself being knocked to the ground. I was furious, who dared to interfere with me achieving the complete bliss that the delicious scent promised? I fought with all the intruders as I was being dragged away, but it was no use. I had been over powered.

I refused to give up though; I fought with every ounce of strength I possessed and manged to escape a couple times, but they always overpowered me.

I'm not sure how long I fought, but eventually the smell became weaker and others smells graced my nose- familiar smells. I soon became aware that I was on the ground and then I heard his voice… _Edward?_ I was sure it was him, but I said it in a question as to also say _What the hell happened? _

"Yes, Bella. It's me, open your eyes now. Everything is ok." his sweet angelic voice rang out.

I opened my eyes and looked up at the face of perfection, my Edward.

_What happened? _I was asking Edward, but as soon as I asked the knowledge filled my mind.

_The scent, it was human… oh, no! Did I kill someone? No. I didn't. Edward and… who else is here? _I looked around and noted the faces of my family. _Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie saved me from… being a murderer. _

I closed my eyes in shame.

"Bella, don't be ashamed. You're reaction was natural, you're a newborn." Jasper tried to soothe.

I opened my eyes to look into Edward's, and I could see it… there was something more.

_That's not completely true. Don't lie to me Edward, you know I can just get the truth on my own. So why don't you just give it to me? _I still hadn't spoken out loud yet.

"Well, your reaction was just _stronger_ then normal. It took 3 hours for you to calm; you put up quite the fight. It's just going to be a very long time before we can allow you near humans."

_Stronger? Why?_

"I don't know, love. It's something we will have to discuss with Carlisle."

I nodded in exceptance, still feeling a little low. I took time to note that my throat was still seriously burning. _Owww, _I mentally groaned.

"Don't worry, love. Rose went and got you something to drink."

I looked over to see that Rosalie had a couple of mountain lions lying on the ground next to her.

I carefully took in a sniff of the air and sighed in relief that the poisonous smell was gone. My throat roared with the smell of the mountain lion, causing me to slip a low growl from my throat.

I vaguely noticed Alice motioning for everyone else to go inside as I sprang to the lions. I bit into the first one's neck and greedily drank the animal's blood, soothing my angry throat. After I had finished both of the lions, I turned to Edward standing behind me.

"How are you feeling, love?"

I shrugged, I was still upset with myself for loosing control.

"Don't be upset, love. Nothing happened, and nothing ever will." Edward soothed. "Now how about we get you in the shower before we go see Carlisle? He should be home soon."

As Edward's words left his mouth, an image of us both in the shower together pasted through my mind.

I looked up to see Edward grinning at me. He walked up to me a bent down to whisper into my ear, "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

His cool breath brushing down my skin made my unneeded breath shutter on the way out. Without another word, I grabbed his hand and led him up to our bethroom without so much as a glance at anyone else in the house.

*****

I led Edward straight into the bathroom; I could sense that he was as excited about this as I was. As soon as he shut the door, my lips were on his. I wove my arms around his neck while his wrapped around my waist. Our lips molded together in perfect harmony. I couldn't form a coherent thought when I felt his tongue trailing along my lower lip. I whimpered as I opened my mouth to him. I pushed my tongue into his mouth, allowing myself to get lost in his taste, scent, and the feeling of his mouth, tongue on mine.

As we kissed, I felt his arms move to the hem of my shirt. He moved his hands under my shirt and started tracing circles on my skin. I shuddered at his touch, something I always tend to do. I felt him smile into the kiss, knowing that he enjoyed my reaction.

"You know I do, Bella," he responded to my unspoken thought. He kissed the hollow beneath my ear and whispered, "You're wearing far too many clothes for someone about to take a shower." He leaned away from me, giving me a crooked smile as he started pulling my shirt up.

I smiled at him and let him take off my shirt. "I suppose I could say the same thing about you, Edward," I purred seductively as I placed my hands under his shirt, resting on his bare chest. It had the reaction I was hoping for and Edward's eyes fluttered closed. I didn't try to take his shirt off gently; I just ripped it from his chest. His eyes opened in shock before raking over my exposed chest.

Edward's lips instantly became attached to my neck as he placed open mouthed kisses along it. I moaned quietly as I ran my fingers through his hair. His hands moved to my waist, toying with me. I let my hands fiddle with the waistband of his jeans, hoping to move him along. I undid his belt and yanked down his pants, pulling his boxers with them. What can I say, Edward looks amazing with nothing on.

Edward chuckled against my skin, obviously hearing my thoughts. I brought his face up to mine again and kissed him with all the force I had. I reached around him and turned the shower on. When Edward heard the shower, his hands moved to my jeans, pulling them down in one fluid motion. He pulled me towards the shower, our lips still attached.

Before he pulled me all the way into the shower, he took off my bra and panties, quickly discarding them on the floor. He brought me into the shower with him and tore his lips from mine. His eyes roamed over my body, making me slightly self-conscious. Although, I didn't have time to dwell on it because Edward had wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me up against him. He pressed his lips against mine once again while reaching his hand down to massage my clit. I moaned into his mouth and pressed myself closer to Edward, feeling his erection against me. Edward let out a soft moan at the contact which caused me to try to shift closer.

Edward slowly dipped one finger into my center and I moaned out, "Edward." When that left my lips, Edward let out another moan. I started kissing his neck, chest, anything I could reach from my position. I wanted to taste him, all of him. And I wanted all of him. I gasped out of pleasure and shock when I felt another one of his slender fingers slide into me. At that moment, I lost all control; I began attacking him with my lips and hands. I wanted him and I wanted him now. "Edward, please…now," I whispered up against his skin.

Edward groaned and I felt him nod. He took his fingers out of me and took my face between his hands. He kissed me deeply, our tongues dancing together. His hands left my face and wrapped themselves around my waist. He picked me up and I hitched my legs around his waist, not wanting to break our kiss.

Edward broke away and looked me in the eyes. "I love you, Bella," he whispered to me.

I smiled at him and replied, "I love you too." He then looked longingly into my eyes as he positioned himself against my entrance. His eyes burned with desire and lust into mine as he slowly pushed himself into me. I moaned as I felt him fill me.

Edward let out a throaty moan and his head fell back. He immediately brought his head back up and started kissing and sucking my neck. He slid in and out of me, slowly, painfully slowly. I felt myself building to a climax; all my thoughts from before had gotten me pretty aroused. I wrapped one arm around Edward's neck while the other wove into his hair.

"Bella," he panted against my skin and I felt him begin to lose the control he works hard for. I realized that he was starting to build toward his own release so I started shifting my hips to cause him to go deeper into me. He moaned at the same time I said his name. I was very close to my climax and I wanted Edward to come with me.

"Edward, let go," I panted, repeating the words he said to me the last time we made love. That was all the reassurance he needed and he let go. He started thrusting into me harder and deeper than before. I was blind from delirium and could only hold onto Edward to keep myself from falling. My stomach was starting to shrink and my muscles began to tense up. I felt myself close around Edward and he started pumping his hips faster.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head as I felt the last of my control slip. "Edward!" I half moaned, half shrieked as I felt my climax rip through me. My muscles started trembling and it felt like my stomach just dropped to my knees. Then the wonderful euphoria settled in and I wallowed in it.

"Bella," Edward grunted as I felt his own release inside me. He leaned his head against my chest as I laid mine on his head. My body was still trembling from the intense orgasm I just experienced. I could feel Edward's heavy breathing against my chest.

After a few moments, he peeled me off him, setting me on my feet. I wobbled a little and clung to him. He chuckled at me and I just smiled at him; I was still coming off my high and nothing could affect me.

*****

When we were both dressed, we made our way down to Carlisle's office.

"Come in," he invited before we even knocked on the door.

We walked in to find him closing a rather large book on his desk has looked up at us and smiled. "Bella, Edward. As to what do I owe this pleasant surprise?"

I looked up to Edward, who smiled in understanding and spoke for me. "We wanted to do a practice session with Bella's gift and then we wanted to talk to you about something."

"Ok, well what would you like to talk about?" Carlisle asked with a glance at me, catching how I bowed my head in shame. "Is everything all right?"

"When I took Bella hunting earlier this morning, she had run into a scent of a human-" Carlisle let out a gasp and looked at Edward. "No, she didn't kill anybody, though she did chase after the scent as expected. Thankfully Alice had a vision of this and her, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie helped me catch her. Now it's expected for a newborn reaction to be strong to human blood…" Carlisle nodded. "… but, the thing is, it took 3 hours for her to calm. And she was really fighting for that blood. Alice said that Bella won't be able to be around humans for a long time, much longer then the time of the average new born… we were wondering if you new why?" Edward finished.

"Hmm, I honestly don't now for sure. But I will look into it and let you know what I find. Now onto your gift Bella, what are you capable of so far?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, so far I have been able to acquire knowledge when I wanted it. By asking for it in my head, like when I was curious about Isle Esme or just earlier after the…bloodlust I was curious as to what had happened. It wasn't intentional that time, but I was wondering to myself about what had happened and then the knowledge came. But then there's times like when I just knew where we're planning to move to or when Jacob was coming; that I just knew. I didn't request the knowledge, it just came."

"Ok, good. Do you have any ideas at to what set off your gaining of knowledge those two times?"

"I don't know, both times I had been curious but I hadn't specifically asked for information."

Carlisle nodded, like this all made sense to him._ Good._ I hoped it did because I didn't understand what the heck any of this meant.

Edward chuckled at my thoughts. "Don't worry, love. This is new to all of us; we have never seen a power quite like yours before."

I gave Edward a look of shock, "Really?"

He nodded.

I turned back to Carlisle, who was smiling at us, and asked, "Ok, so what are we doing?"

"Well we're going to test the abilities of this gift of yours, see if we can find the limits to it."

"Ok, where do I start?" I asked.

"Hmm, why don't we start with something simple… I want you to tell me the weather for tomorrow." Carlisle suggested.

I hesitated, unsure.

"It's ok, Bella. Just like before, how Alice told you to do it."

I nodded at him and took a breath.

_Umm, what will tomorrow's weather be?_

Suddenly the knowledge flashed through my mind as if someone was standing next to me, telling me the information.

_Sunny in the morning, clouds will come in around noon, and then it will rain the rest of the day._

_Oh, big surprise there! _I mentally snorted.

Edward was once again laughing at my thoughts.

_Dang, I always forget about that… stupid mind reading vampire!_

My following thoughts caused Edward to laugh harder.

"Bella?" Carlisle interrupted our banter.

"Oh! Right, it's going to be sunny in the morning up until about noon and then clouds will come in and it will rain the rest of the day." I recited.

"She's right!" Alice called from downstairs.

Both Carlisle and Edward chuckled.

"Good, Bella. Now Edward, I want you to make a decision to do something later this day and then Bella, I want you to use your gift to figure it out. Got that?"

We both nodded.

Edward smirked, "Alright, I've made my decision."

"Alright…uhhh." _What are Edwards plans for later?_

As the information filled my head, I felt my eyes go wide. If I could still blush, my face would have been beyond red.

At the same time we heard Alice screech, "Ew! Edward!"

Causing Edward to topple over in laughter.

"Did it work, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Umm, yeah. It worked." I muttered.

"What did you see?" he pressed.

I shot my eyes up to him and stared. "Oh, well… ummm," I stuttered with embarrassment.

"Don't worry, Carlisle. It definitely worked." Edward interceded for me.

Carlisle raised and eyebrow at Edward before continuing. "It seems that you can acquire future events easily enough. Now lets try something different, let's see if you can access _past_ information."

"Like what?"

"I think you can decide, do anything you've ever wanted to know about one of us." Carlisle suggested.

_Hmm, what have I always wanted to know about… Edward. Yes, I'll do Edward._

Edward shot a look at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

He just rolled his eyes in return.

_Ok, How many times did Tanya try to attract Edward?_

I shot my head up to Edward, "She tried to get you 246 times?!"

"Bella, I don't know why you torture yourself with such useless information." Edward chided.

"It's not useless, I want to know what I'm up against!"

Edward snorted in response, "You're not up against anything… you're my fiancé. You have my whole heart, never forget that."

I smiled up at him. He always managed to say the perfect things.

He laughed, "Well I'm glad you think so."

We locked eyes for a moment and leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was getting slowly heated, until Carlisle cleared his throat causing us to break apart.

"Sorry." I mumbled, embarrassed.

"It's quite alright." he smiled.

"Now I want to try-" but Carlisle was cut off by Alice's scream.

We all dashed downstairs to see Alice in total panic mode.

"Alice what's wrong?" Carlisle asked.

Right as Carlisle asked, information suddenly flooded my head. _Oh no!_

"Our whole future has disappeared!" she yelled.

"We have to get out of here." I whispered.

Everyone was looking at me in shock and curiosity, except for Edward who had read my thoughts and just had a look of horror on his face.

"What is it Bella?" Jasper prompted.

"The wolves are coming." I whispered.

______________________________________________________________________

**I know, a cliffy… but it keeps you reading! Cause you just **_**have**_** to know what's happening! Hehehe. K, you guys reviewed awesomely last chapter! Let's do it again! **

**In fact you should do even more, because that chapter was the hardest chapter ever!**


	22. Handicapped

** I will be gone for 12 days as of Wednesday. so no more updates until I get home.**

**Okie doke, Chapter.... 22**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

"_The wolves are coming."_

"Bella, are you sure? I don't see wolves coming!" Alice questioned.

My new born temperament ignited my annoyance, "Of course you don't see Alice! You can't see anything! Because you can't see wolves! But I know!" I snapped at her.

Confusion crossed her features, "What do you mean I can't see wolves? Why wouldn't I be able to see them?"

I let out a sigh, realizing that nobody else had a clue about this- well except for the nosey mind reader I called my fiancé.

Edward shot me a look, to which I just stuck my tongue at him before turning back to Alice. "You can't see the werewolves. You see humans because you were one, you see vampires because you are one… but the werewolves are a half-breed that you are unfamiliar with. So you can't see them." I concluded.

Alice pouted at the information, she was clearly not comfortable with her visions being handicapped.

"Well, when are the wolves coming?" Carlisle chimed in.

"Tomorrow, if we don't leave… we'll die. They have quite the plan made, and it would've worked if it wasn't for our powers."

"What would have happened?" Emmett was staring at me, waiting for an answer.

"It doesn't matter; we'll die if we don't leave today. Everyone needs to go pack." I avoided Emmett's question. The answer was just to horrorific to share and I had no intention of letting any of the family aquire that knowledge. _And you better not either, Edward. _I added as we made our way up the stairs to pack.

As we entered our room, I immediately went to the closet to get the worst over with first. I rolled my eyes at the outfits Alice had in here; some of the things were truly atrocious. Such as; a whole stock of mini skirts she had hanging in there. Or an even scarier selection of shirts with deep-plunging neck lines.

When I had finally finished packing up my clothes from the closet, I moved to a set of shelves I had on the wall- Edward had put them up after I kept leaving my stuff in his room- and began picking up my things and packing them into one of the boxes Edward had taped up. I smiled as I grabbed my battered copy of _Wuthering Heights _and the CD Edward had made me for my birthday. As I was finishing clearing off the shelf; I came upon a small frame. The small frame brought forth a rush of memories with the picture it held.

"_Isabella Marie Swan! Let go of that boy and get in this house right now!"…_

"_Actually, I wont be living with my boyfriend… I'll be living with my fiancé."…_

"_I AM _NOT_ PREGNANT! …_

_But like I said; I am engaged, I'm not pregnant, and I am moving out! Now you two are welcome to be happy supporters of my decision… but if you can't accept this, then we have nothing further to discuss. Good bye." _

I dropped the frame of Charlie and me- shattering the glass- as I started sobbing. Edward quickly rushed to my side, reaching me before the frame even hit the floor.

"Bella, love. Don't cry!" his voice held a certain pleading to it.

I continued sobbing, _How could I have forgotten? My last meeting with my only family was a fight and now any chance at reconciliation is ruined. I'll never get to see or talk to them again! Charlie was supposed to walk me down the isle at our wedding, I was supposed to get to say goodbye! _I mentally whaled.

"Shhh, Bella. Shhh, it'll be okay. I know this is hard on you, this wasn't how it was supposed to happen and I'm sorry. You're end wasn't supposed to be like ours, sad and incomplete. If there was anything in the world I could do to fix this, I would. I'm so sorry." His voice was haunted as he tried to sooth me.

I couldn't do more then sob hopelessly is his arms, I recalled my mother once yelling at me to _'never leave a person I love with unkind words, because you might not have a chance to take them back'. _I had rolled my eyes at the time, but now those words rang through my head.

"Please Bella, I can't stand to see you in such pain." Edward voice was wavering as he tried to hold his strong, but soothing tone.

_Great, first you ruin your chance with your parents and now you're hurting the one who loves you. You don't deserve happiness. _I mentally berated myself.

Suddenly Edward pulled me away at arms length. His compassionate, worried face was replaced with an angry glare.

"How can you think such things?" he growled. "It's not your fault! You had no way of knowing, and your parents said some things that weren't particularly affable. You both were just angry, it happens. Secondly, how can you believe that you don't deserve happiness? Because it upsets me to see you hurt? That's ridiculous! It hurts me more to have to listen to you mentally belittle yourself!"

I stared at him in shock. _Great, Bella! Now you really are hurting him. Why can't I do anything right?_

"Damn it, Bella!" Edward threw something across the room, putting a hole straight through the wall. His chest was heaving with the heavy breaths he took as he stormed out of the room.

I fell to the floor, sobbing harder then I was before, _All I do is cause him pain. What is wrong with me?!_

I looked up when I heard a slight knock on the door. "May I come in?" Rosalie asked.

I nodded mutely at her and watched as she strode across the room and sat across from me.

She took a deep sigh before speaking, "Bella we're friends right?"

I nodded

"And would you agree as a friend that it's my job to be honest with you?"

I nodded again, unsure of where Rose was going with this.

"Well, I'm just being an honest friend when I say; STOP WITH ALL OF THE FEELING SORRY FOR YOURSELF SHIT! I mean come on Bella! It gets so old! I can only assume that's what you were thinking to get Edward so pissed off, am I right?"

I couldn't answer her, I just looked ashamedly at the floor.

"I'll take that as a yes. Bella, that's always been one thing that truly annoys me about you-even as your friend. Your whole 'I'm not good enough for Edward, I'm so horrible' routine."

"But I'm not good enough for him, it's just the truth. And one day Edward will realize that." my voice came out in a whisper.

"You know what? Maybe you're not good enough, but Edward thinks you are! Isn't that what matters? Your whole inferior act gets old! You are pretty, you are smart, and you are kind! But this is enough! Stop putting yourself down; not only is it completely ridiculous, but it hurts Edward! For such a 'selfless' person, you've been being really selfish. Not caring that the only thing that these thoughts do are cause Edward pain, that's the _only_ thing they do. So why do you do it? If you know that the only thing your thoughts can possibly do is hurt the only person who can hear them, why do you do it?"

I stared at Rosalie in shock, she was right. Edward could hear my thoughts and yet I kept thinking things that I knew would upset me if I heard him thinking them. I felt completely awful.

"I need to go find him." I finally spoke.

"No, just let him cool off. For now lets just finish getting you packed up." Rose smiled as she stood from the ground.

We spent the next hour finishing packing up mine and Edward's room and then went down stairs to help with the living room. I was just in the middle of helping Emmett put the furniture in the garage when Edward walked into the house.

_Edward! _I dropped the couch that I was helping Emmett get through the doorway and ran over to him.

"Can we talk?" I asked nervously.

He nodded and led me upstairs to our now empty room.

I walked across the room and sat against the glass wall, waiting as he came and sat across from me.

_I'm sorry._

He didn't say a word as he stared at me.

I let out a sigh, _I never thought about how me saying or thinking those things would hurt you. Rose was right, I've been selfish-_

Edward opened his mouth, about to interrupt.

"No. wait." _Rose was __**right.**__ I wasn't even considering how me thinking those things would affect you and I'm sorry._

Edward remained quiet, just staring at me. _Please say something._

"Why do you think such things?" he asked.

I let out a deep breath. "Well, I guess that's just how I feel about myself. It's always how I've felt about myself… you just never knew before. But what about you? I know for a fact that you have some self loathing issues… isn't it only reasonable for you to work on your insecurities as well?"

Edward stared at me for a solid minute before answering, "I suppose it's only fair, and if that's what it takes to get you to see yourself properly then I'll work on this with you. But no more of those thoughts, I can't stand hearing them, ok?"

I nodded and leaned into kiss him, we were just inches from each others lips when Alice burst in.

"Sorry, but I saw where this was going and we don't have time for that right now." she giggled.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Gee, thanks Alice." my voice was dripping in sarcasm.

"You're welcome!" she sang as she bounced out of the room.

Edward let out a chuckle at the scowl I had on my face, "Come on, Love. They're just about finished downstairs and it's time to go."

We walked downstairs, hand in hand to find Jasper loading the last of the furniture into the garage.

"Are you two ready?" Carlisle asked from the doorway.

We nodded and followed him outside to the cars.

When we were both seated in the Volvo, I turned to Edward. "How are we getting to Isle Esme? I can't go on an airplane…"

"I know that, and we would never put you at such risk. We're taking our jet."

I rolled my eyes, if anyone would have a private jet… it _would_ be the Cullen family.

Edward laughed at my thoughts as we drove down the highway.

Our conversation was surprisingly light ,considering the circumstances, and an hour later we pulled up to what appeared to be an old abandoned air strip with one "plane" parked in the middle.

"That's exactly what it is, we bought it about 20 years ago- the strip, I mean." He explained as we approached the jet, where the others were already waiting.

The jet was huge to say the least; closer to a commercial airplane then a private jet. It was a creamy beige in color with _**Avión de Cullen **_scrawled across the side in a dark blue, cursive font.

_Wow._ To say I wasn't impressed would be a lie.

Edward chuckled, "You like it?"

I shrugged trying to play it off, but knowing I couldn't fool him.

"Not even for a second." Edward whispered into my ear, his breath swirled down my neck. Causing me to shiver as feelings of lust caused my insides to heat up.

Jasper suddenly turned to look at me, raising an eyebrow with a smirk. Causing me to flush with embarrassment- figuratively speaking, and Edward to burst out laughing.

I scowled at him as I turned to stomp off towards the jet where the others were boarding. Edward followed quickly behind me and caught me by the waist before I could enter.

"Don't be mad, Love. I love that I have that effect on you. And I'd be lying if I said you didn't have the same effect on me." he whispered with a kiss on my neck.

I turned my head to look at his face, "Really?"

He nodded.

I felt a smile fill my face as we boarded the plane, but it was quickly filled with a look of shock when I saw the interior.

Jet? More like a house. As soon as you walked in you were in a living room type area; there was a flat screen tv on the wall, with four chairs in the center of the room around a small table and then a couch on the back wall. On the left side of the room there were stairs leading up to what I assumed was the pilot area.

Edward led me over to the back couch, as the chairs were already occupied by the others. He sat down and pulled me into his lap, where I nestled my head into the crook of his neck.

Soon we took off, with Carlisle flying the plane. I closed my eyes while still sitting in Edwards lap, getting as close to sleep as was possible for a vampire. As I sat there, my mind entered an almost dream-like state as I sifted through some old memories I could remember. Most were murky and forgotten, but some-mostly with Edward- were still accessible in my mind. I was remembering the first time Edward kissed me;

_He had just taken me running for the first time. To say I was a little nauseous would have been an understatement._

"_**Put your head between your legs"**_

_**I tried that, and it helped a little. I breathed in and out slowly, keeping my head very still. I felt him sitting beside me. The moments passed, and eventually I found that I could raise my head. There was a hollow ringing sound in my ears.**_

_**"I guess that wasn't the best idea," he mused.**_

_**I tried to be positive, but my voice was weak. "No, it was very interesting."**_

"_**Ha! You're as white as a ghost- no, you're as white as me!"**_

_**"I think I should have closed my eyes."**_

_**"Remember that next time."**_

_**"Next time!" I groaned.**_

_**He laughed, his mood still radiant.**_

_**"Show-off," I muttered.**_

_**And then he was right there, his face so close to mine. His beauty stunned my mind - it was too much, an excess I couldn't grow accustomed to.**_

_**"I was thinking, while I was running…" He paused.**_

_**"About not hitting any trees, I hope."**_

_**"Silly Bella," he chuckled. "Running is second nature to me, it's not something I have to think about."**_

_**"Show-off," I muttered again.**_

_**He smiled.**_

_**"No," he continued, "I was thinking there was something I wanted to try." And he took my face in his hands again.**_

_**I couldn't breathe.**_

_**He hesitated - not in the normal way, the human way.**_

_**Not the way a man might hesitate before he kissed a woman, to gauge her reaction, to see how he would be received. Perhaps he would hesitate to prolong the moment, that ideal moment of anticipation, sometimes better than the kiss itself.**_

_**Edward hesitated to test himself, to see if this was safe, to make sure he was still in control of his need.**_

_**And then his cold, marble lips pressed very softly against mine.**_

_**What neither of us was prepared for was my response.**_

_**Blood boiled under my skin, burned in my lips. My breath came in a wild gasp. My fingers knotted in his hair, clutching him to me. My lips parted as I breathed in his heady scent.**_

_**Immediately I felt him turn to unresponsive stone beneath my lips. His hands gently, but with irresistible force, pushed my face back. I opened my eyes and saw his guarded expression.**_

_**"Oops," I breathed.**_

_**"That's an understatement."**_

(everything in **bold **is from _Twilight _and property of Stephenie Meyer)

Edward pulled me out of my revere with a chuckle, "That was one of the best moments of my life."

I looked at him in surprise, "Really? You were so mad. I thought I had made you annoyed with my stupid human responses."

"Oh, my silly Bella. I wasn't upset with you, I was upset with myself that I felt my control slipping. But I was also ecstatic that you wanted to kiss me in such a way, that you would want me. It was a fine line to walk."

I tried to put on what I hoped was seductive face, "Well, you know… I'm not objective to such a loss of control anymore. In fact.." I said leaning in and lowering my voice so that only he could hear. "… It kinda turns me on."

I felt Edward stiffen at my words and I giggled as I hopped from his lap and went to sit by Alice, who was smirking at me.

Edward growled, "You'll pay for that Isabella."

"Oh yeah, how?" was my witty retort.

"Why don't you put that special little gift of yours to use and find out?

I narrowed my eyes at him in suspicion, _What is Edward planning to do to get back at me?_

My eyes widened as the information -similar to what he was thinking about in Carlisle's office- filled my head, at the same time Alice screeched, "Ew! Will you stop planning that stuff?!"

Edward let out a laugh, "it's not my fault your mind is always in others people business Alice!"

Alice glared, while all the others laughed.

"Maybe Bella and Eddie need there own room on the other side of the island." Emmett said with a smirk, clearly trying to embarrass me.

"One, don't call Edward 'Eddie', I don't like it. Two.." I leaned in closer to Emmett's face, "…at the very _least_ it'll need to be on the other side of the island." I whispered, taking the opportunity to turn the tables on both Edward _and _Emmett.

Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were all frozen in looks of shock at my words, while Rosalie and Alice were both in hysterics at their husbands faces. I got up from my position of the arm of Alice's seat and made my way towards the stairs, winking at Edward as I passed by. I didn't know where this confidence had came from, but it was fun seeing Edward in total shock like that, his jaw was still resting on the floor.

When I was just about to go up the stairs, Edward suddenly had a hold on me. "You're not going anywhere, we're here and you'll be lucky if you get to leave our room to tour the island by the end of the week."

My breathing was becoming labored at the implications of Edward holding me captive for a week.

Suddenly the plane came to a stop.

"Are you ready for the most… _pleasurable_ week of your life?" he breathed down my neck.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**ok, so do you guys want me to write a solid lemon chapter next or just skip over the week to when they tour the island??? let me know!**

**as always, review please! it can be your birthday present to me!!!**


	23. Lemonade with Vodka

Chapter 23.

Hey guys! Yup I am back, and I come with your next chapter!

I Asked what you guys would prefer in this chapter and the lemon won by far. So if you're a reader who skips over my lemons… just go ahead and skip this chapter because that's all it is.

I haven't written a disclaimer in a while so… Anything "twilight" belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

OK. THIS CHAPTER WAS A BITCH! OMC! My friend **granitepaws **helped me with the majority of this chapter. You all need to thank her for this! And check out her stories, which are being beta-ed by me... For twilight; Absent Pulse and it's sequel A fierce Heart. For Harry Potter; Help From An Enemy. Check them out!

ph, and i'm still beta-less cause everyone who offers is never there! gah! so, this prolly has errors...

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Without another word, Edward grabbed our bags and my hand and pulled me out the door onto the island. True to his word, I didn't even get a chance to look at the island because Edward was pulling me so fast. In a matter of seconds I was being pulled through the door of a large, one-story cabin. We finally came to a stop in a large bedroom with cream colored walls and plush white carpet, with a California king sized bed with blood red bedding.

As Edward released my hand, I joked "Eager are we?"

But the look on Edward's face was enough to make me faint- if I could. His eyes were pitch black with lust and a look of determination that made my stomach jump. I actually felt a little nervous.

Suddenly an idea popped into my head and I covered it with solving trigonometry problems as I rushed to the bathroom and shut the door. I walked over to my suite case and started looking through it- hoping to find something suitable to wear.

"Bella, are you ok?" Edward asked through the door.

"Yeah."

"Then why are you doing trigonometry to block me?" he asked.

"I'll be out in a minute. Just be patient." I assured him.

I turned back to my suite case and noticed a bright pink clothing bag. I reached for it and noticed a note attached to the hanger.

Bella,

Just wear it. No arguments! If you don't, I'll replace all of your clothes with a wardrobe just like Rosalie's!  
Love ya!

~Alice

I shuddered at the thought of being forced into the clothes Rosalie wore and hesitantly zipped the bag down. Inside was the black dress she had forced me to buy when we were trying to catch Edward. In truth, I had forgotten about this dress. I sighed, I was a little nervous about putting something so… sexy on. But the thought of wearing Rosalie's clothes in public had me sliding the dress over my hips- lucky for me, it didn't have a zipper. I turned to the mirror and pulled my hair out of its clip, shaking it down into a carefully crafted messy style. After deciding that my hair was satisfactory, I slipped on a pair of black stilettos and turned towards the door. With one last deep breath, I turned the handle and cracked the door.

_Edwaaaard,_ I have a surrrrprise for you. I mentally purred.

I opened the door all the way and stepped out. I watched with delight as Edward's eyes popped out of his head from his position on the bed. Gaining a slight bit more confidence at his reaction, I stepped into the center of the room and did a slow little pirouette, coming to a stop directly in front of him.

"You look more surprised than I would have thought." I took his hands from resting on his lap, and maneuvered them slowly up the inner part of my thighs; across the fabric of the dress until they rested on the exposed part of my sides. Just as I was about to run his hands up to my chest, his hands clasped over my wrists, putting them behind my back.

He stood, towering over me, making me walk backwards until my back was pressed hard against the wall; his marble sculpted figure pressed against me. "Wasn't I clear enough earlier love, that this would be the most pleasurable week of _your_ life? It is my turn to taunt you the way you've done me." A mischiveous smirk appeared on his face just as his lips smashed against mine, forcing my mouth open with his tongue and starting a battle for dominance.

He kept a firm grip on my body as his lips lowered to my neck- nipping, biting, and sucking his way across my colar bones. His breath tickled my skin as he made his way back up my neck and his tongue began teasing the hallow spot below my earlobe. He nibbled up to my earlobe, flicking his tongue against it, teasing it the same way he'd done to my neck. After giving the other side the same attention, he pecked kisses across my cheek before his lips pressed firmly against mine. Our tongues met in a passionate battle that only deepened my desire for him all the more.

"You're in for a longggg night, love," he whispered gently into my ear, teasing my earlobe with his teeth. His hands gripped my hips tightly and I could feel the bulge in Edward's pants hardening as he ground himself into me. My right leg curled around his, and as our kisses continued, he lifted me roughly into his arms, my legs around his waist.

In a swift motion I was laying on the bed, with Edward straddling my legs; his hands pinning my arms above my head. One of his hands began to explore my body as the other held my hands in place. His touch still sent electric jolts through my body like it had done when I was human. In one slow motion, his hand slipped over both of my breasts, giving them the slightest squeeze; my nipples hardened immediately.

After breaking the kiss, Edward's teeth began to nibble on my bottom lip, causing me to moan softly into his mouth. He chuckled at this. "You're already moaning and I'm not even doing anything." He quietly said.

"Just shut up and continue, Edward." I moaned and started to think of how hot he could really make me, as his hands continued their journey, exploring my body. The steamy thoughts seemed to have gotten his attention to continue instantly. Moving his other hand from on top of mine, it slid down my arm and onto my breast, groping it gently as the other did the same. His teeth nipped against the fabric, toying my hardened nipples with his tongue.

One second his attention was on my breasts and the next ripping off my dress. The poor thing ended up on the floor in pieces. The good thing was I wouldn't have to embarrass myself anymore with that dress. My hands jerked slightly to cover my body, a reflex I still was unable to gain control over, but he stopped me, shaking his head. He placed my hands on both sides of me, and from my breasts he slowly worked his way down.

It seemed to have taken him forever. Ever so slowly he kissed down my stomach, across my waist, down my leg as he removed the lacy pair of panties I wore. Staring down at me, he gave a heavy groan, biting against his lip as he took in the sight of my naked body.

"Edward, I want to feel you already. This is enough teasing," I whined, staring up at him.

He chuckled, shaking his head. "There is still more teasing to do before anything else happens."

Breaking our eye contact, his eyes focused on his hands as they rubbed slowly up my inner thigh. I could feel one of his fingers trailing over my throbbing lips, that already glistened, wanting more than the teasing he was giving me. Two fingers began to tease my wet core and then he thrusted them into me, causing me cry out. As they continued their rhythmic thrusting, his thumb started rubbing slight circles over my clit, adding more pressure as each circle was completed. Thrashing under him, I was panting in desire of him taking me again.

"Edward, please," I moaned desperately. My hands ran thorough his hair, clenching handfuls of the bronze silk.

Ignoring me as usual, his lips trailed down the small of my stomach until they reach their destination. As his fingers continued, his lips trailed over my wet folds, sucking and licking each place his lips touched. Removing his fingers for the slightest second, he lathered the swollen lips with his tongue, sucking the wetness into his mouth and then proceeded up to my clit.

I was now unable to control my movements. Every time I felt his lips touch me, it sent a wave of lusty pleasure though my veins. His teeth toyed gently with my clit, while his tongue flicked against it. My cries were becoming louder than they'd ever been, and I could tell he knew I was ready.

I moaned for the longest before his lips found mine, and we began kissing feverishly. As the thrusts became faster, my nails roughly raked down his back.

I could feel my climax already reaching, and he had to of sensed it because his fingers quickly slid out of me, and he deepened the kiss as he began removing his clothes. I could feel his hardened erection against my leg, and then at my entrance; his tip teasing against my wet lips.

My hips bucked against him, unable to resist the teasing any longer, and than with one long thrust he was inside me. I cried out as his length filled me; I could feel every inch inside me.

"Mm, Edward," I muttered into his mouth. His thrusts were faster and rougher than our previous sexual relations, and I actually liked the roughness he added with each thrust. Just as he'd slow down, my legs would wrap around his waist, squeezing it to keep him deep within me.

His lips trailed kisses down both sides of my neck, nipping and sucking against my flesh until he reach breasts and began to bite and suck them harder than before. I felt his hand beginning to move its way to my thighs; gripping and squeezing them as he thrusted.  
His hands left my body, and rose to grip against the head board.. My body slid with him, and his arm positioned my legs upon his torso; my feet resting onto his shoulders. Positioning himself again, his thrusted hard into my, causing the both of us to groan in pleasure. The deeper it went within me, the faster and rougher his thrusts became.

"Oh Bella," he groaned harshly against my lips. His arm slid under my back, and flipped us over so that I was on top of him. His strong hands slid down the slope of my back, pushing himself deep within me. My back arched, causing me to let out a moaning cry of pure ecstasy and desire. Every thrust me made, brought me closer and closer to an overwhelming orgasm. I said mentally to him, unable to find breath nor word to speak. My hands pressed against his chest as I pushed myself up straight, rocking against his hardened shaft, causing the both of us to release cries of intimacy.

"I can't hold it much longer,"

The intimate passion lasted longer than I would have thought it to, without neither of us reaching an end. Whenever we did, we both reach it at the same time; our overwhelming juices spilling from us so hard that I laid against him, both of us without the slightest bit of strength for many minutes. Edward was the first to recover, and when he did, he acknowledged it by placing a kiss onto my forehead; his fingers running through my hair.. "I love you, Bella," he whispered, his gold eyes staring into mine.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I know this was short, but it was just a lemon anywho.

What did you think? review!


	24. Crumbling Cliff

**First, my A/N:**

**I know I haven't updated, but here's the dealio... I've been suuuuper busy, I'm a senior in HS so yes, im in school during the day. I have hw at night. I have community service on weekends, I've been sick, only my mom's computer currently has internet, and I'm dealing with college! **

**ok, my point was... that of amongst alllll of that, if I'm managaing to take the time to write this... then I expect you to give me some form of feedback! it takes me hours to write, you seconds to minutes to review... It's the only way I know how you guys feel about the direction of this story.... so basically if you cant review... I can't write. Why should I make time for you, if you cant make time for me? Does this seem unfair to you? I know you hate it when "stories are held ransom" but I'm not holding it ransom, until I get so many reviews... I'm saying; if you have no time for me, I have none for you.**

**I know the last chapter was just a lemon, but what about the chapter prior.... exactly... feedback people!!!!**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

True to his word, Edward didnt let me out of that cabin until a solid week later...

We were both laying on the bed, taking in harsh breathes, trying to come down from our latest escapade.

"You ready to see the Island, Love?" Edward mumured, from next to me.

I turned my head and smirked at him, "You mean, you're really gunna let me out!?" I teased in mock excitement.

"Ha ha." His eyes rolled with his sarcastic laugh. "Don't pretend you haven't been enjoying my company, Isabella." He whispered into my ear.

A shiver went down my spine, and I knew we had to get out of this bed before Edward seduced me into staying here another week. Unfortunately for me, my little mind reader had heard my thoughts and was straddling my waist before I could even sit up.

"Are you sure, love?" He taunted me seductively. "I bet you really wouldn't mind staying in here another week..." He grinded his hips into mine as he spoke.

It took every ounce of my strength not to let out the moan that my body wanted to release with his movement.

"P-pleeease, Edward." I tried to sound detached and sarcastic, but it came out in a whimper. And to be honest, at that point... I wasn't sure what I as begging him for.

"Please what, love?" Edward asked in mock innocence.

_be strong Bella, be strong! _Edward chuckled at my thoughts as he waited for me to respond verbally.

"P-please let me up, so we can see your family... and the island." I gasped.

To my surprise, Edward got off at me and was sitting next me on the bed. But even more surprising... he was looking at me with a sad expression.

"What's wrong?" I asked, shocked by his sudden change of mood.

"You know, Bella... They're your family too. I hoped you would've seen it that way by now..." He trailed off, looking down at the sheets.

I realized then, that I had hurt his feelings. "Oh Edward! I'm sorry... I wasn't even thinking when I said that!"

"Exactly... it was automatic for you to seperate yourself from everyone else... why Bella?" His curiousity was burning into my soul as his gaze pierced through my eyes.

"I don't know Edward... I guess... I guess, I just don't feel like it's offical. You know? I may be like family, but I'm _Not. _Because _we're _not married." In truth, this thing of not being married yet... reallly bothered me. I knew things had been crazy, but every time I called Edward my fiance, it left a slight hallow feeling in my heart.

"I didn't know you felt that way. I know things have been crazy and I figured that after the thing with your parents and you getting changed... that you'd want to wait to get married, if ever." Edward mumbled as he looked back down at his hands in shame.

Both sympathy and hurt washed over me, _is that what you think? That I wouldn't want to marry you?_

Edward didn't asnswer, but kept his head faced down, staring at something that was apparently interesting on his hands.

"Answer me Edward!" I barked.

"It crossed my mind." He whispered.

Hurt flaired through me at his words. I sprung up from the bed and became a whirlwind across the bedroom as i was looking for my clothes, settling for a pair of blue jeans and a purple scoop neck t-shirt. As i was making my way to the door, Edward sprung up from his postion on the bed, where he had been watching me, and stopped me with a hand around my waist.

"Bella, I'm sorry! Please don't be mad at me, I guess I just have my insecurities too."

Edward looked as if he would've been crying if he had been human.

"I just need to think for a while" The hurt and confusion leaking into my voice.

"No, Bella! Please don't leave me!" Edward was suddenly begging.

Shock reigned over me, stopping me from responding for a second. "I'm not leaving you Edward. Now please let go of me, I just want to go for a walk by myself. I'll be back later, I promise." I assured him.

Edward continued to stare into my eyes for another moment, before nodding and letting me go.

I turned and walked out of the bedroom and out of the cabin in less then a second. As soon as I was outside, I stopped and looked around to observe my surroundings. I was standing on a path that led down to the beautiful white sand and clear, blue water of the beach. I turned my head and discovered that there were palm trees surrounding the back of the house, making a tropical like forest. I took in a deep breathe, enjoying the enviroment, but what I hadn't expected was the roaring inferno that charred it's way through my throat when I took in that breath.

I instantly took of after the mouth watering scent, realizing that I was extremely thirsty. Without even a second thought I was racing across the tropical forest, bounding over and under the trees in an effort to reach my prize. Suddenly I was soaring through the air and landing onto the back of a mountain lion. I bit into it's flesh, tearing away all the fat, and began sucking down the creatures blood. Savoring the sweet releif it brought to the the terrible fire in my throat. After I had finished, I disposed of the animal and continued walking until I came to a rock cliff the hung over the water.

The hunt hadn't made me forget the reason why I was out here, by myself- though it did bring a little relief. I needed to just stop and think. Everything was happening so fast and I felt so overwhelmed. From losing Edward all the way up to the issues with the wolves, it was just all too much. Edward's lack of faith in me wanting to marry him was like the tip of the ice berg for me and I just needed to freeze.

I sat there on the cliff for a while, nothing and everything rushing through my mind as I watched the waves of the water smashing up against the bottom of the cliff. Non-stop that water hit that cliff, wave after wave undoubtably wearing it a way particle by particle. One day that cliff would break... that was how I felt. All of this stuff was pushing at me, non-stop. When would it end? When I was finally broken? When I was destroyed? No. It was just all too much, I needed to get a grasp on my life, a life that seemed to be slipping through my fingers like the sand on the beach. I needed the control that I had lost, or else, I would surely break.

"Bella?"

I stood up and whirled around in shock, but let out a sigh of relief when I saw that it was Edward.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you. You've just been gone a long time and I was getting worried. I guess I let my mind get the best of me and I should've just let you be. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have intruded, I don't know what's wrong-"

"Edward." I cut him off. "It's ok. I'm sorry you were worried, I hadn't realized how late it had gotten." It seemed that during my sitting and thinking that the sun had long set. "And I'm also sorry for how I reacted earlier. You shared your fears with me and I shut down on you. That wasn't fair-" Edward opened his mouth to argue.  
"No. it was wrong of me. because I know that if I expressed my fears to you, I wouldn't want you to run from me. I'm sorry." I finished, a little of my shame leaking into my voice.

I felt his muscled arms wrap around me and I slunked into his strong frame. We stood there just like that for probaly another couple of hours, neither of us wanting to move.

_Alice is coming. _I was startled for a second by the new information, having temporarely forgotten about my gift.

Then, skipping out of the trees was the little pixie herself.

"Did you guys have a good week?" She asked with a smirk.

I groaned and dug my head into Edward's neck. Whatever confidence I had at the beginning of the week was gone and this was far too embarresing.

"ok, ok. I'll drop it. But you're going to be getting it bad from Emmett later, so be prepared. Anyway, asi it is, we have some more pressing matters to attend to. SInce I'm blind to the wolves, I need you to try your power and see what's happening with them." Alice scowled at the men tion of her blind spot. "So we need to get back to the house." With that, she started to speed off with Edward and I on her trail.

A few seconds later we were standing in front of the other house on the other side of the island. Edward and I walked hand in hand behind Alice into the main room where the rest of the Cullens were seated. I noticed Emmett's eyes immediately light up when he saw me but Alice beat him to it.

"Not now, Emmett." She snapped.

I let out a laugh as the gleeful look fell from his face. His eyes narrowed at my laugh. "You just wait Bella." He said in what I'm sure was supposed to be an angry manner, but really, Emmett was just like an angry teddy bear to me.

Edward chuckled at my thoughts as we seated ourselves on the love seat. well, Edward seated himself on the loveseat. I seated myself on Edward.

"Alright," Alice began. "Bella, I need you to see if you can get any information about the wolves."

I nodded in understanding and closed my eyes, trying to concentrate. _What are the wolve's plans?_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I know, a short chapter annnd a cliffy.**

**but I am busy. It took me 3 days just to write that! I'll try to get another chapter up as soon as I can, but don't forget what I said in my rant at the beginning of the chapter...REVIEW.**

**  
So review. please and thank you.**


	25. No Faith

**Okay, survey says… continue! Yay, thank you guys for letting me know how you felt about the story : )**

**Now can we take a bow to the irony? You all **_**reviewed**_** to tell me to keep the story… now I'm pretty sure you can't review this chapter… lol.**

**That's ok, cause I'm sure you allll will review next chapter ;) **

**Annnd, I have a beta now! Yay! Took me long enough! Lol.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I nodded in understanding and closed my eyes, trying to concentrate. _What are the wolves' plans?_

Several things happened simultaneously, though not one of them had to do with the wolves.

Alice's face took on her signature blank face as a vision filled her mind, Edward gasped at whatever horror he was seeing through Alice's mind, and an overwhelming amount of information flooded into my mind in a kamikaze of chaos. It was like bits and pieces were swirling through my mind, trying to connect to their puzzled mate;_ Rain, a car goes speeding, the speeding vehicle crashes head-on into another vehicle, someone is hurt, paramedics come, the person injured is identified as... Charlie. Oh no!_

Alice, Edward, and I were all staring at each other for a moment, before I took off running.

"Bella, wait!" I heard Edward call as he and Alice ran behind me, trying to stop me. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie were all just standing at the doorway. They had no idea what was going on, no idea about Charlie.

I ignored Edward's pleas as I pushed myself forward. I had to get to Charlie, I had to make sure that he was ok.

I was approaching the jet, on the other side of the island, when I was suddenly bulled to the ground.

"Let go!" I growled angrily, as I struggled with Edward and a much larger person, who must have been Emmett.

"No, Bella. Think about what you're doing! If we let you go, you'll end up killing people!" Edward pleaded for me to understand.

"No, let me go! I have to get to Charlie, he's hurt and I'm not there! I have to help him, I'll be fine around the people!" I argued.

"Bella, remember Alice's vision! You wont be ready to see people for years!"

Edward had lost his grip on me and I was practically brawling with Emmett to get away. "Alice's visions aren't always right! The future can always change! You said so yourself Edward, remember?! The future is never absolute, and I'm going to prove Alice wrong! I have to go see Charlie! Please!" I was sobbing at this point and had pretty much given up on fighting with Emmett.

"I know, more than anyone, that Alice's visions don't always come true. But, are you willing to take that kind of chance? Are you willing to risk innocent human's lives for the chance that Alice's vision _might_ be wrong? I know how hard this is for you, love. But you can't stand to be around humans."

"There has to be a way! There is always a way! I can... I can just not breathe. If I don't breathe, I don't smell blood... it could work. Please, Edward! I have to be there." My eyes were stinging with the tears that wouldn't come as I fell into Edward's arms.

Edward let out a sigh, "Alice, can you see if Bella can do this?"

"I can look..." Alice answered hesitantly. She was quiet for a second as her mind zoomed to the future. "I don't know... it's blurry. Like there's some unknown factor that affects everything. I'm sorry, but I can't see the outcome. What about you, Bella?"

I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate, _Can I go see Charlie without harming anyone?_

Nothing. I screwed my eyes shut tighter and tried again, _Can I go see Charlie without harming anyone?_

Nothing. It wouldn't work. I was just too stressed out, I couldn't focus.

"I don't know. I can't get anything, I just can't get a grip on it. But I _have_ to go!"

"I'm sorry, Bella. But, if Alice can't see the outcome and you don't know the outcome... I don't think it's such a good idea, we don't know what could happen." Edward cut me off when I tried to argue." No, it's not so easy, love. It's true; you can go without breathing for an immeasurable amount of time without it harming you, but it's also very uncomfortable. It's hard to go with one, let alone two, of your senses cut off, and what if you slipped? What if you unthinkingly took a breath? It would be all over, people _would _die" He argued.

I ripped away from his embrace and backed away so that I could get a look at each face, but chose to stay staring at Edward.

"What if, what if, what if! _WHAT IF_ I don't slip, _WHAT IF _I can do this, _WHAT IF _I can handle seeing my father when he's hurt! WHAT IF?! You all depend so much on Alice that if she doesn't know, then you become stuck! You stop operating! But, I am not going to let my father be alone because you don't _know_ what's going to happen! Welcome to the rest of the worldwide population, everyone else just takes risks! We take risks and hope the hell that we're making the correct choices. Because, if we don't, then we're left with nothing! No risk means no danger, it also means no reward- no life! Do you think _I_ knew what was going to happen when I decided to be with you, Edward? I had no idea, zero. But I took that chance, not because Alice's psychic abilities knew it would be ok, but because I love you so much that I was willing to put my life and heart in your hands! I put that faith in _you!_ Why can't you have some faith in _me?_" My smooth voice never wavered as I carried on through my monologue, but that was only because I wasn't human. Had I been human, my voice would've been raw with pain from the power I was putting into it.

The entire family, but mostly Edward, looked as if I had just slapped each of them across the face. A slight pang of guilt flooded through me at lashing out like that, they just were looking out for me.

"I'm sorry. I know you guys are just trying to be on the safe side, but it just feels like you have zero faith in me... but that doesn't make it ok for me to treat you in such a manner." I bowed my head in shame.

I shuddered when a dry sob racked through my body as Edward pulled me back into his loving arms. "Shhh, shhh." He soothed. "Bella, I never meant for you to feel like I, or any of us, didn't have any faith in you. You're right, we do depend a lot on Alice, and maybe it's hard for us to do otherwise. But, what makes you so sure that you could handle something so trying? I don't want you to do anything you'll end up regretting, and I know that if you ended up killing somebody you would hate yourself. Look what happened when I first took you hunting... you were so upset. I don't want you to feel that way."

"I know that you don't want me to be put into any positions that could potentially compromise who I am, Edward. But, this is something I _have_ to do! I can't leave him... please don't make me."

Edward didn't respond right away, and I knew that he was thinking. What concerned me was that I didn't know what he was thinking.

"If I was in your position, I know that I would want to do the same thing. We may not be married yet, but I'm here to be by your side 'til death do us part. I wont let you go through this alone, Bella." Edward pulled me up tighter, so that his mouth was next to my ear, "And you're wrong, I do have faith in you... I have _so_ _much_ faith in you. You, Isabella, are my rock. I don't think you have any idea how much I depend on you. I am _nothing_ without you. Don't ever forget that."

I pulled back to stare into Edward's eyes. _A kiss is a lovely trick, designed by nature, to stop words when speech becomes superfluous._

A sweet smile swept across Edward's face as he pulled me in for a soft kiss. It wasn't heated or sexual. It was just calm and loving; our lips simply rested against each other's, content with staying there a few seconds, we pulled apart. "Let's go see your father, love."

I turned away from Edward to find myself face to face with Carlisle. "I don't know how this is to end, Bella. But, you have made a very great point to us today; we can't always rely on what can be predicted and known. I too have had those battles in my life, it seems that such things are dismissed with the luxury of knowledge. I don't know if you can truly do this, but I do know that I have absolute faith in you and I will also be there by your side to support you."

"Thank you, Carlisle."

He pulled me into a soft embrace and pressed a kiss to my forehead, before turning to Edward having a silent conversation with him.

I pulled away, and turned towards Alice. "Do you know when this accident is going to happen? How much time do we have?"

"I don't know what day it was Bella, I could only see it happening. Can you find out?"

I shook my head. "I can't, it's like my anxiety blocks my gift."

"What if Jasper calmed you down?" Rosalie spoke up.

"That won't work; Jasper's gift calms your system, but it doesn't change your mentality. Both Bella's issues and gift reside within her mind. Jasper could calm her, but she would still be mentally aware of her worries." Alice argued.

"We need to go now then, I'm not going to waste anymore time here if my father could be hurt as we speak."

I returned to my original task of running to the jet, only this time; instead of trying to stop me, Edward was running beside me.

I was pacing back and forth across the carpeted floor of the "living area" of the plane, this was taking just too long. I wanted to get to my father as fast as possible.

"Relax Bella, it's faster than running. We're getting there as fast as we can. Just come sit down by me, we'll get there." Edward tried to calm me.

"How can you expect me to relax?!" I snapped. "My dad could be in the hospital as we speak!"

Edward didn't respond, but just stared at me patiently.

I let out a long breath. "I'm sorry. I keep taking this all out on you, and you're so great about it. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you."

I could practically hear Edward's eyes rolling as I collapsed into his arms, but he didn't say a word. He merely pulled me tightly to his chest and tucked my head under his chin as he hummed me my lullaby.

My body visibly relaxed as I rested in his arms during the plane ride, but my mind was doing anything but resting. I couldn't stop myself from worrying about Charlie, Edward had to have known that I wasn't truly relaxed, but said nothing as we flew back to Washington state.

As the plane came to a halt, I leaped out of Edward's arms and raced the door- not even waiting until Carlisle had pulled the plane to a complete stop before I jumped out.

"Bella, Wait!" Edward called as he wrapped his arms around my waist- stopping me from running any further.

"I told you that we could do this, but that doesn't mean we can just go running over there."

"What do you mean we can't go running over there? I thought we already went through this, I have to see my father, Edward!"

"Calm, love. I'm just saying that you need to take a second and prepare. Even if you do hold your breathe without difficulty or slip, you have to prepare for just being around people and hearing their heart beats. Even without the smell, it's very tempting, especially for a new born." Edward explained.

"Prepare? Prepare how? I don't have time for this!"

"Damn it, Bella! Just listen to what Edward is telling you!" Rosalie spoke up from her spot, standing next to Esme- who was giving her a look of disapproval.

I took in another deep breath, letting it out slowly. If Rose was yelling at me, then maybe Edward wasn't just being his usual over protective self.

Edward rolled his eyes at my thoughts, "Anyways, I just want you to be prepared, Bella. This will probably be harder then you think. I have faith that you can do it, I just want you to be prepared."

I nodded, "Ok."

"Good, now I think you should start holding your breathe now, just so that you're already into the habit of doing it when it's time for you to _have _to do it.

I nodded again and ceased my breathing.

"Good, and if you need to say anything, just tell me." Edward added.

_Aye Aye Captain. _I teased as I gave him a solute.

"Ok, ok Jasper." Edward added suddenly.

_Huh?_

"Jasper wants to strategize what we're doing."

_Ohhhhh._

"Ok, Not that I don't have complete trust in you Bella…" Jasper looked over at me as he spoke, "But, I think that we should have Bella in the center of us at all times. That way, if she does accidentally take a breath, we have a better chance of stopping her before she gets to somebody."

I grimaced at what Jasper was implying.

"We can have a couple people standing on each side of her and the rest of us sort of gathered behind her, whenever we're near humans." Jasper continued. "And Bella, I know you know this, but I'm stressing; **do not breathe!** You may think one breath would be easily tolerable, but trust me, one breath is all it would take to break you- just one taste of that delicious smell in the air. Got it?"

I repressed an eye roll as I nodded. Like I hadn't heard this several times already.

My lack of speech wasn't all that effective, though. Jasper sensed my annoyance and turned so that he was fully facing me. "I know this all seems a bit superfluous to you, Bella. But, we all know how hard this is, we've been there. Just take what we're telling you and program it into your mind."

I nodded again. _Ok, let's go._

Edward repeated my thoughts, and we all turned towards the cars that were parked on the other side of the airstrip.

My fingers drummed against the window ceil of the car, impatiently, as Edward and I followed behind the black Mercedes that carried; Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper. Rose and Emmett were in the jeep behind us.

"Calm, Love. We're approaching Forks now. We'll be at the hospital in about 10 minutes." Edward soothed.

Sure enough, we were soon passing the Forks' sign "Welcome to Forks, population: 3,175 citizens"

_Yeah, and 8 vampires. _I snorted.

Edward cracked a laugh at my mental humor. "Ahh, Bella."

I looked back at the window and watched as the familiar town of Forks passed us by; The Thriftway, Newton's outfitter's, Forks High School.

Soon enough, we were pulling into the hospital parking lot. Edward pulled into a parking spot upfront, next to Carlisle and shut off the engine.

"Ready, love?"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**What did you guys think?! Did you absolutely love it? I had my silly lemon fun, but now we're getting back down to business! Lol**

**Review (if you can. Lol or pm me if you feel so inclined)**


	26. A set up

**Haven't done my disclaimer in a while…**

**Disclaimer: "All Twilight characters and the "Twilight" story line belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended."**

**Here is chapter 26 :D**

**And I know you all are dieing to read and review ;)**

**Thanks to my beta crmcneil for betaing for me :)**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_He pulled me into a soft embrace and pressed a kiss to my forehead, before turning to Edward having a silent conversation with him._

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**EPOV**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Edward, I told Bella that I would go along with this, but only because I know that she would do it any way, and I'd rather be there to monitor the situation. This is very dangerous. Bella is so inexperienced and vulnerable when it comes to facing human blood; you saw her blood-thirsted rage at the house…_

I nodded at Carlisle in response; I knew how dangerous this could be. There was a very real chance that something could go wrong. That in itself was enough to make my stomach turn, but after Bella had just shared about her feeling like our family (including me) not having faith in her… I couldn't turn her away, especially not when it came to something that was hurting her.

_What are we to do if she slips, Edward?_

I looked directly at Carlisle; his face was so strong, but there was a hint of worry there. It left a queasy feeling in the pit of stomach: to know that I was enabling Bella to do something so potentially dangerous that Carlisle was actually worried. Something I had never seen of my father figure.

I simply shook my head in response to his question, signaling that I didn't know.

Carlisle let out a sigh. _Well, all we can do is hope for the best at this point. I really hope this isn't a mistake, Edward._

_Me too. _I agreed silently.

"We need to go now, then. I'm not going to waste anymore time here if my father could be hurt as we speak." I turned to see Bella, once again, sprinting towards the plane. I ran to catch up with her, not only to show my support, but also because from this point on I was not letting her out of my sight.

------------------------

As soon as the plane had slowed, Bella was out the door before I could grab her.

"Bella, wait!" I yelled, as I ran up to her and snagged her around her waist. "I told you that we could do this, but that doesn't mean we can just go running over there."

"What do you mean? I thought we already went through this; I have to see my father, Edward!" Bella shouted in desperation.

I felt bad for her. I personally knew what is was like to be worried about the life of a parent, but she needed to understand

Calm, love. I'm just saying that you need to take a second and prepare. Even if you do hold your breath without difficulty or slip, you have to prepare for just being around people and hearing their heartbeats. Even without the smell, it's very tempting, especially for a new born."

"Prepare? Prepare how? I don't have time for this!" She yelled.

"Damn it, Bella! Just listen to what Edward is telling you!" Rosalie spoke up from her spot, standing next to Esme- who was giving her a look of disapproval.

_I swear, if she gets someone killed and puts us on the spot…I will tear her arms off and beat Edward to death with them. Do you hear that Edward?! _She shot me a glare.

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Bella. "Anyway, I just want you to be prepared, Bella. This will probably be harder then you think. I have faith that you can do it; I just want you to be prepared."

"Ok" She sighed, with a bit of impatience still present in her tone.

"Good. Now, I think you should start holding your breath now, just so that you're already into the habit of doing it when it's time for you to _have _to do it."

She gave me a nod and stopped breathing.

"Good, and if you need to say anything, just tell me."

_Aye Aye Captain. _Bella smirked and gave me a solute.

_We really need to plan this out! How will we get her in there? What if she slips? The possibilities are horrifyingly endless! I suppose we could slip her through a window. Yes, that's a good idea. But we still need to stress the importance… she has no idea what she's going to face in there, Edward!_

"Ok, ok Jasper." I snapped, to stop his chaotic thoughts.

_Huh? _Bella's confusion was evident on her face.

"Jasper wants to strategize what we're doing." I explained.

_Ohhhhh._

"Ok, Not that I don't have complete trust in you, Bella…" Jasper turned his gaze over to her as he spoke.

"But I think that we should have Bella in the center of us at all times. That way, if she does accidentally take a breath, we have a better chance of stopping her before she gets to somebody."

I watched as Bella's face twisted into a grimace as he spoke. A ping of hurt went through my chest for her.

"We can have a couple people standing on each side of her and the rest of us sort of gathered behind her, whenever we're near humans." Jasper continued. "And Bella, I know you know this, but I'm stressing; **do not breathe!** You may think one breath would be easily tolerable, but trust me, one breath is all it would take to break you- just one taste of that delicious smell in the air. Got it?"

Bella could hardly contain rolling her eyes as she nodded.

_Annoyed… She's annoyed. Well that's too damn bad. If she wants to do this, then she needs to know the precautions. She's far too overconfident, Edward. That'll be her downfall if there's a slip-up._

Jasper pivoted his body so that he was fully facing her, "I know this all seems a bit superfluous to you, Bella. But we've all been there; we all know how hard this will be. Just take what we're telling you and program it into your mind."

"Alright, let's get going." I relayed Bella's thoughts.

Bella and I made our way to the Volvo; while Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Japer went to Carlisle's Mercedes; and Rosalie and Emmett got into the jeep.

As we were driving down the highway, I could "hear" Jasper strategizing with Carlisle.

_I was telling Edward that I think we should sneak Bella in through the window. It'll be better if we can keep her away from as many humans as possible. Even if she can't smell them, she can still hear their hearts beats and feel their body temperatures. _

_That's a good idea, I'll have to go in and find out what his room number is… _Carlisle responded.

_Room 24B. _Alice chirped from the back seat.

_Thank you, Alice._

Bella's nails began tapping against the center console, impatiently.

"Calm, Love. We're approaching Forks now. We'll be at the hospital in about 10 minutes." I soothed.

Almost as soon as I spoke, we were passing the "Welcome to Forks, population: 3,175 citizens" sign.

_Yeah, and 8 vampires _Bella mentally snorted, causing me to let out a laugh.

"Ahh, Bella." I sighed.

Soon, we were pulling into the hospital parking lot. I pulled into a front spot, next to Carlisle and shut off the engine.

I turned to face Bella, "Ready, Love?"

Bella hesitated for a moment. _Yes?_

Even in her mind, it sounded more like a question. Now that she was here where she wanted to be, she was questioning herself.

"Now isn't the time to doubt yourself, Bella. You can do this; I know you can. But the only way for that to be true, is for you to believe it.

Bella nodded, _Ok. I'm ready._

Bella moved to get out of the car.

"No, love." I stopped her. "You wait in the car for a moment. The others are going to meet us right here and we're going to lead you around to the window."

_Window?_

I nodded. "We're going to go straight through the window into Charlie's room. That way you're around fewer humans. It's just a precaution," I assured her.

I opened my door and stepped out of the car, waiting for the others to appear. Soon, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Alice were standing next to me.

"Where are Rosalie and Emmett?" I asked.

"They went to the room to make sure no one else was up there," Carlisle explained.

I turned around and motioned for Bella to exit the car. Hesitantly, she opened the door and stepped out next to me, chanting _I can do this, I can do this, I can do this _repetitivelyin her head. I squeezed her hand as sign of comfort and turned back to Carlisle.

"The plan is to sneak Bella in through the window," Carlisle began.

We all nodded in response

"Edward, you'll climb up first. That way you, Emmett, and Rosalie are already in there, and Alice, Esme and I will be down here still. Bella will go after Edward, so if a problem occurs there will be at least three people to stop her until the others arrive. Make sense?" Carlisle asked.

Everyone nodded affirmatively.

"Alright, let's get moving. Bella you're going to walk in the middle of all of us. Carlisle, you lead. Edward and I will each be on one side of you with a grip on each of your arms, and Alice will be behind." Jasper instructed with an air of military precision.

Each of us took our places in the "formation" and made our way around the building, making sure we didn't run into any humans. Reaching the window, I released my grasp on Bella's arm and scaled my way up the wall into Charlie's room. The first thing I saw was Emmett and Rosalie each standing quietly by the door, listening for anyone who might be coming this way.

I turned my head to look at Charlie; he was in bad shape. I knew Bella would be greatly upset to see her father in such a condition. His left leg was fully encased in a cast, as were both of his arms. His entire face and neck were covered in various colored bruises, blue being the dominant color. His head was wrapped in bandages, concealing other, more serious wounds.

Disconcertingly, patches of blood had soaked through the gauze. The sight only increased my uneasiness. A vampire's sense of smell may be the strongest trigger when blood is in the air, but the mere of sight of it could incite a reaction all on its own.

I turned back toward the window and stuck my head, signaling for Bella to come up.

Hesitantly, she made her way up the wall and climbed in. When she reached the hospital room, I grasped her face in my hands and made her look at me.

"Bella, I must stress the importance of you remaining in control. Besides smell, the sight of blood could also trigger a reaction."

_The __**sight**__ of blood!?_

Bella whirled her body around to face her father, struggling no to cry or speak, or anything else that would trigger breathing.

_Oh my God! Charlie! Oh! No! Daddy, please no! _Bella was mentally sobbing.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to my chest while the others slipped into the room.

"Shhh, Bella. Shhh." I tried my best to soothe her, not really knowing what to say in a matter such as this.

Bella's mind eventually began to slow as her body shaking calmed as well. Signaling that she was gaining control of herself.

She slowly retracted from my grasp and timidly made her way over to Charlie's bedside. Letting out another aftershock of a shudder as she stood next to him. Tentatively, she reached out to touch Charlie, but Alice reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Bella, you're far too strong to touch him. Especially with your new born strength, a soft touch from you, could crush his bones." Alice explained.

Bella nodded and retracted her hand.

_I feel so helpless, Edward._

"I'm sorry, Bella. I wish there was something else we could do, but there isn't."

Bella's shoulders slumped in defeat as she stared down at her father.

Jasper was trying his best to send waves of calm throughout the room, but the anguish was too overwhelming.

After a couple minutes of staring down at her father, Bella backed away into my arms. She turned and rested her head between my neck and shoulder, holding me to herself as tight as she possibly could.

_I hope Charlie is doing better today, it's sad that I'm the only one here for him. Bella just left him, deciding her time was better spent running around with the leeches._

I let out a growl as the thoughts of Jacob Black invaded my mind.

_What's wrong? _Bella echoed the outspoken thoughts of those standing in the room.

"Jacob Black is coming." I whispered, furiously.

Bella stepped back and let out a gasp, sucking in air simultaneously. Her whole body when rigid for the smallest part of a microsecond before it twisted into a bloodthirsty sneer. Quicker then one would've thought possible; she turned around and lunged towards Charlie, letting out a loud growl. Jasper and Carlisle were the first to catch her; her face mere inches from Charlie's face, snapping furiously.

The rest of us all ran over to her and each grabbed whatever part of Bella that we could reach. Trying with all of our might to pull her away. Like the first time, Bella was putting up quite the fight, but we had to get her out before she did something she would regret for eternity. Not to mention that Jacob Black was now just down the hall from us.

Slowly but surely we dragged a viciously fighting Bella away from Charlie's bed and towards the window. We had to get her outside and away from the enclosed room.

Alice took one of her hands off Bella to open the window more, so that we could get her thrashing body out. Letting go completely, Both Alice and Esme Jumped out the window, so that they could catch her when we pushed Bella out. I had to keep reminding myself that Bella was indestructible as we pushed her body out the window, as my protective side of was on the verge of an aneurysm.

With one last shove, we pushed Bella out the window and jumped out simultaneously, so that we would be able to get a hold of her before she tried to run off.

After we reconnected ourselves to some part of Bella's snarling form, we raced our way into the woods.

The smell hit us first. Then, suddenly, there was a pack of vicious wolves coming in around us. I had been so busy with Bella that I hadn't noticed them. Now, reading their thoughts, I could see this was a trap- Jacob had been sent in to flush us out. They had seen our cars driving through town, and now they planned to take us down.

____________________________________________________________________________________

**Yay, another chapter completed! Wooh! Lol**

**Review por favor.**


	27. Epic Battle

**A ****huge**** thanks goes to my beta crmcneill. He basically co-wrote this chapter. Trust me, I couldn't have done it alone. So yay to him!**

* * *

_The smell hit us first. Then, suddenly, there was a pack of vicious wolves coming in around us. I had been so busy with Bella that I hadn't noticed them. Now, reading their thoughts, I could see this was a trap- Jacob had been sent in to flush us out. They had seen our cars driving through town, and now they planned to take us down._

* * *

_**BPOV**_

_

* * *

_

As soon as Edward had said Jacob's name, I slipped. I did the one thing they had repeatedly warned me not to do- I breathed. As soon as the scent of Charlie hit me, all sense and rational thought was gone. The smell of his blood was exactly like the human I smelled in the woods, so sinfully delicious. The vampire part of me didn't care that this was my father. The only thought that was pulsing through my brain was _blood, blood, blood. _

I wanted to scream for Edward to help me, but when I opened my mouth, the only sounds that escaped were furious growls. A small part of me acknowledged this was wrong, an even smaller part wanted to fight it, but the desire was too strong- the thirst was too powerful.

I vaguely registered that I was being restrained; that I was being pushed outside, but that just fueled the anger of my thirst. I wanted that blood and I wasn't going to let anything get in my way. Then it changed, the foulest aroma I'd ever had the displeasure to breathe in, filled my nose.

As the disgusting odor flooded my mind, I slowly gained more control of my body and my conscious thought. Realization of what I had almost done flooded my mind.

_Oh my God, Edward! I can't believe I- _I started to cry, but stopped in mid thought when I noticed that we were surrounded by a very angry looking pack of wolves- which was also where the grotesque stench was manifesting from.

_Edward, what's going on?!_

What had I missed? What were all of these wolves doing here? Why did they stink?

A sudden memory slammed me… Edward explaining to me about the werewolves…

_These are the werewolves, aren't they?_

"Yes." Edward replied, without looking at me but pulled me into his strong arms. "They saw us driving through town, they set us up."

As Edward spoke, a tall, broad-shouldered man stepped between two of the snarling wolves.

"Sam, what is the meaning of this?" Carlisle demanded

"You thought you could break the treaty without any consequences for your actions? You knew the rules; you broke them. Now you must pay the price."

"There were extenuating circumstances, Sam. If we hadn't turned her, she would've died before we could get her to the hospital." Edward explained.

"The treaty does not make exceptions for 'extenuating circumstances'. If she was meant to die, then she should have. But no matter, we'll rectify that problem today."

Edward's arms tightened around me at Sam's words, as Rosalie simultaneously let out a hiss.

"It was her choice, Sam. She wanted this, and her death would've torn this family apart. I couldn't allow that, and I won't apologize for it." Edward's voice sounded calm, but I could hear the anger bubbling underneath it.

"It doesn't matter if your victims want it or not. The treaty is clear. If you bite a human for any reason, the treaty is broken. Now you pay the consequences."

As he spoke, I glanced around at the nine wolves surrounding us. No, now it was ten; another wolf with russet fur had just joined the ring, coming from the direction of the hospital. All of the wolves were huge, but this one was enormous.

"So good of you to join us, Jacob, we were just discussing how you betrayed Bella." Edward spoke to large wolf that had just joined the circle.

_Jacob? Wait- are you telling me that, that __**thing**__ is Jacob?! And what do you mean betrayed? Edward, what's going on!? _I mentally demanded.

Edward glanced at me before turning his gaze back towards the wolves. "Yes Bella, that 'thing' as you put it, is Jacob."

The apparent "Jacob" let out a growl at Edward's use of the word "thing".

"Do remember that day Jacob had stopped by the house?" Edward continued.

_Yeah._

"Afterwards, Jacob told Billy and Sam what he had seen. Sam, knowing that Jacob would be coming to his own transformation soon, told Jacob about the treaty and the wolves. Jacob ended up having his transformation the next day. Jacob was the one that planned both of the attacks on us, the one we escaped from at the house and the one here at the hospital. He's Sam's second in command."

"Why?" I blurted out to the russet wolf, Jacob.

The wolf just stared at me, as Edward seemingly spoke for him.

"Because you broke my heart. You hurt me, I thought I'd return the favor."

"Jacob, you and I were never meant to be together. You're my friend, or you were. I was always meant for Edward. That's the way it's supposed to be."

"You're not my friend anymore, you're one of them. A blood-sucking leech." Edward continued to translate, his tone holding a bit of menace at Jacob's words.

"As opposed to raped and shot to death in an alley? If you'd rather I was dead in a coffin than alive forever with the man I love, then you never were my friend."

Jacob let out what sounded like a whimper and a look of sadness , but it passed as quickly as it came. And Edward translated again.

"You'd be better off dead then a leech with him."

That was it, my last straw. Jacob's words hurt, but more then that, they ignited a merciless fire within me. It hurt that he'd rather see me dead, but the thought of me dead and Edward's pain had an indescribable ferocity pulsing through my veins.

I let a ferocious growl and lunged for Jacob. Edward was quick to act and caught me around the waist, mid-air.

But it was too late. The wolves were already tensed for a fight, and my abbreviated lunge had pushed them over the edge.

It was as if time had almost frozen, everything was moving in frames. Sam's form began to shimmer as he transformed into his wolf form, he too was large- similar to Jacob's size- as opposed to the size of the rest of the wolves. The pack spread out around us so that we were fully encased from all sides, with Sam a step into the lead.

Carlisle tensed, and held up his arms in a cautioning gesture. "Sam, you don't want to do this. The only thing that will happen is that people on both sides will get hurt."

"The only ones who will be getting hurt is you and your group of blood-suckers." Sam merely snarled in response. Then he lunged at Carlisle.

Then everything came apart.

Carlisle was just as capable as the rest of us when it came to a fight, but his compassion made him unwilling to meet Sam in a headlong rush. But before Sam could reach his target, he was bowled sideways by a snarling Emmett. Emmett had been eyeing all of the wolves, looking for the best potential for a good fight; he had settled on Sam before the fight had even started.

"Keep together!" Edward yelled as the wolves charged in. "Their fighting style against us is to attack from the sides or behind. If we face them head-on, we have the advantage!"

We all moved together into a circle, facing outwards; our backs to each other so that we were each staring at the wolves head on. Emmett, locked in combat with Sam was the only one on his own.

As one, eight wolves charged at us, while Jacob turned to go and assist Sam.

A small light brown wolf lunged at me, and suddenly, Edward's command to stay with the group didn't matter anymore. All I knew was that I was absolutely furious and my every instinct was demanding that I attack. I let out my own snarl as those instincts took over. My body coiled and I leapt over the wolf's head in a twisting summersault, landing behind my attacker.

"Bella! Don't get away from the group!" I heard Edward yell.

But it was too late, I was away from him and the small wolf was still charging at me. Like a flash of brown fur and ivory fangs, the wolf closed the distance and leapt at me, soaring through the air with murderous intent. But I was a step ahead of him. With all my newborn strength, I lashed out and hammered the wolf aside in midair. He knocked over one tree and bounced off several others before rolling to a stop some distance away.

I crouched to follow as Edward's voice called out to me. "Bella, get back here while you still can!"

But at that moment, I wasn't even sure who Bella was. All I knew was that I was angry, and the focal point of my rage was slowly picking himself up from the wreckage of a tree in the distance. I leapt after him.

He saw me coming. He shook off whatever damage I had inflicted and flung himself forward to meet my charge.

I slammed full force into the charging wolf, crushing him into the ground. While my body pinned him in place, I slipped my grip up to his neck, intent on killing him.

Suddenly, my shoulder and neck were encased in a piercing, crushing grip and I was suddenly flying backwards through the air.

"Bella!" I heard Edward cry.

But I didn't have a chance to focus on anything else as a massive wolf smashed on top of me, crushing me to the ground. I kicked the beast in the chest, but it didn't have quite the same effect as the smaller wolf. He only flew back a few feet and was instantly charging against me again. I was struggling to gain an advantage on the wolf, when the small brown wolf ran up to his side.

I could destroy one opponent, but I didn't know how to fight two. As I crouched down to leap over the two wolves, the larger one charged forward and slammed me against the tree standing behind me. The other wolf pushed forward to assist in my demise.

I could tell at this moment that I was going to die, but I wasn't ready for death. I wanted my eternity with Edward, eternity with my new family.

As I acknowledged that I was to die, a sudden rushed slammed into me that had nothing to do with the wolf crushing my form. I knew how to fix this, I _knew_ what the key to saving mine and my families life was- _Jacob._

"Jacob!" I called with as much power as I could as I watched the second wolf closed in on me.

* * *

Jacob POV

* * *

I had to focus on my concern for Charlie and my resentment for Bella's abandonment of him. The pack knew they were here, but I couldn't let the mind reader know that I knew. This had to look like a coincidence.

With my heightened hearing, I could hear them moving in Charlie's room; making their escape as I approached. I focused harder. How could she? I may not know what love is, but it had to be something better than becoming a leech.

By the time I entered the room, they were gone; even managing to close the window behind themselves

Charlie lay alone; comatose and oblivious to the confrontation that now swirled around him. I took a moment to stand at the side of Charlie's bed; he looked so helpless lying there. Charlie had always been there for me when I needed him. Now it was time to return the favor, I was going to protect him.

Even if it meant killing his daughter.

The inherent wrongness of that statement tore at me even as it crossed through my mind. Charlie believed she was already dead, but she had cared enough to return, just to see him. A leech wouldn't have given a damn about a human, apart from wondering how he would taste.

Bella, on the other hand, would do whatever it took, to be there for her family, come hell or high water, as my father liked to say. Even if it meant returning to a potential war zone, where her family was marked for death.

I shook my head, and pushed open the window, clearing my mind of its contradictory thoughts. I was a Wolf, a Protector of the Quileute Tribe. The Cold Ones had broken the treaty, and with that breach, the only safety for our people lay in their destruction.

I slipped off my tattered sweats and burst into my wolf form, weaving my way through the forest towards the rest of the pack.

"So good of you to join us Jacob, we were just discussing how you betrayed Bella." The leech said, noting my presence as I joined the group.

Bella stared at me, without letting out a word.

"Yes Bella, that 'thing' as you put it, is Jacob."

I let out a growl, the _leech_ had the nerve to call _me_ a thing.

"Do remember that day Jacob had stopped by the house?" The bloodsucker continued."Afterwards, Jacob told Billy and Sam what he had seen. Sam, knowing that Jacob would be coming to his own transformation soon, told Jacob about the treaty and the wolves. Jacob ended up having his transformation the next day. Jacob was the one that planned both of the attacks on us; the one we escaped from at the house and the one here at the hospital. He's Sam's second in command."

If my wolf features were capable of such an expression, I would've been sneering in triumph at the bloodsucker. This was the ultimate moment of my existence.

"Why?" Bella, finally spoke rather then just sharing her thoughts with the mind reader.

_Because you broke my heart. You hurt me, I thought I'd return the favor. _I thought, knowing that her precious vamp mate would carry out the message.

"Jacob, you and I were never meant to be together. You're my friend, or you were. I was always meant for Edward. That's the way it's supposed to be."

_You're not my friend anymore, you're one of them. A blood-sucking leech._

"As opposed to raped and shot to death in an alley? If you'd rather I was dead in a coffin than alive forever with the man I love, then you never were my friend."

_Raped and shot dead in an alley. _Her words echoed through my mind. Bella had been raped? A heavy feeling started to leak into my stomach.

_No! It doesn't matter now, she's a bloodsucking leach. A monster along the rest of them, they all would die. It was my duty to ensure that._

So why did it feel wrong?

This is what we existed for; to outwit and destroy our soulless, inhuman enemies.

So why did I feel guilty?

With difficulty, I shook off the feeling. _Focus on the here and now. Your ancient enemy is before you. _Y_ou have to stay strong. She may have been your friend once, but now she's just a demon who looks like someone you used to know. She only deserves to be killed._

_**Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that. **_Another side of me argued.

_Shut up!_

_Jacob! Pull yourself together. Keep your head in the game. _Sam's voice echoed with the double timbre of an Alpha command

And there it was. I couldn't disobey a direct order.

I straightened myself out and refocused.

_You'd be better off dead then a leech with him._

Bella moved to lunge at me in anger as she let out a animalistic growl, but was halted when the leech's arm snagged her waist.

_Oh Crap!_

_Here we go! _

_It's on!_

_Bring it!_

A chorus of voices rang in alarm through the group mind of the pack. We were all a little nervous. This time last year, we were high school kids, with no concerns larger than getting good grades and who we were taking to prom. Now, we were werewolves, about to brawl with vampires.

The image of a lunging vampire brought the wolf to the forefront of everyone's minds. Nothing mattered, except that our enemy was in front of us, and they had just instigated the fight.

Sam exploded into wolf form as the pack spread out to completely encase the leeches. Sam took a step in the lead towards the chief bloodsucker.

"Sam, you don't want to do this. The only thing that will happen is that people on both sides will get hurt." The leech, Carlisle, pleaded.

"The only ones who will be getting hurt is you and your group of blood-suckers." Sam snarled in response, before lunging at him.

But before he could reach the bloodsucker, one of the other ones- the large, bulky one- slammed into Sam, knocking him out of the circle.

"Keep together! Their fighting style against us is to attack from the sides or behind. If we face them head-on, we have the advantage!" Even as we leapt forward to attack, the lightning fast vampires moved into their own circle.

Damn him! Even if he hadn't taken Bella away, the mind reader was a major annoyance.

He was right, though, I realized, as our first attack broke on their unyielding fists and feet like a wave against a rock. All of the legends that had been passed down to us about how to fight Cold Ones had told us to make the most of our speed and agility, as well as our ability to work as a team. In practice, that meant two or more wolves ganging up on one vampire and hitting him from multiple directions at once. Our numbers were larger, but only just.

With the vampires backed into a circle, they cut off our main advantage. Since they were all protecting each other's flanks and back, each vampire only had to worry about what was coming from their front

And their speed and strength was more than up to the task. Any wolf who got close enough to strike was instantly hammered back by a thundering blow.

Paul and Jared ganged up on the blonde and made a little headway before the Cullens switched tactics again.

The motherly one fell back into the center of the circle as they closed ranks once again. She stepped in next to Rose and surprised Jared with a vicious backhand that sent him reeling, leaving Rosalie to deal with Paul one-on-one again.

They stayed in this formation, with the mother hen vamp constantly circling in the center, watching over her children and stepping in to lend a fist or a kick when a wolf seemed to be gaining ground.

We hadn't considered how to fight this way. All the Cold Ones of legend fought ferociously on their own, or in defense of their mate, but they were ultimately selfish creatures. This kind of group tactic was nothing our ancestors had encountered or even considered.

I turned my attention back to the bulky vampire that was proving to be quite the nuisance to take down. If Sam and I teamed up on him, we might have a chance, and might get the others to break ranks to help him.

"We need to move towards Emmett!" I heard the blonde male yell out to the rest. But instead of any of them breaking the group, the all migrated towards the bulky vamp together.

Suddenly the mind reader changed his path. He gave one last kick at Paul before leaping out of the group and running in the opposite direction with a panicked expression on his face. He didn't make it far though before Paul and Embry caught up to him. Paul latched onto his arm, ripping the limb from its socket, but the mind reader didn't even seem to notice. He kept running, but the pursuing wolves were not so easily defeated; they pulsed forward to take another snap at him.

"Jacob!" I heard Bella call, and through the pack mind, I could see Seth and Leah standing over Bella. So that was why the mind reader had broken ranks.

"Jacob, please! This isn't you, we were never meant to be enemies." Bella pleaded with me as Seth and Leah closed in.

Bella's words were like a knife to my heart. As she lay on the ground at their mercy, I couldn't see the vampire; all I could see was the fragile girl that was had been my friend. The indecision I had been wrestling with was swept away, and I raced to go save Bella, I couldn't let my friend die, no matter what she was.

_Jacob, stop!_ Sam's alpha voice rang through my mind.

For a moment, my body locked in place, following the orders of the Alpha, however unwillingly. No! This couldn't be happening! I couldn't allow myself to stop! I had to save her! How dare he try to stop me!

As I fought against Sam's words, a thought occurred to me; a memory of a half-remembered conversation. Sam offering to step aside and let me assume the Alpha position; mine by birthright. I had refused; I knew I wasn't ready to lead our pack. Sam was older, wiser, more experienced.

But he was wrong.

My friend Bella was still in there somewhere, regardless of the fact that she was a Cold One. She remembered me enough to call out to me for help when she needed it. And if they had turned her into one because she was dying, and she asked them to? Who was I to challenge that?

I felt a new strength start to pulse through my body. The feeling started in my core and spread through out my body and into my limbs, building strength as it went. I felt my bonds break, I was free from Sam's orders, I could no longer even hear his repetitive yells for me to stop.

I pushed harder towards Bella, finally reaching her just as she was about to meet her deathly fate. Without thinking about it, I bulled into Seth and Leah, knocking them away from Bella.

The bloodsucker broke through Paul and Embry's attacks and shot over to Bella, grasping her form into his side, his one arm supporting her.

_What have you done, Jacob? _Sam's voice reverberated through my mind.

I looked back at him. The wolves had faltered, and pulled back from their own battles as they watched me stop Leah and Seth. The main group of Cullens had finally managed to rejoin Emmett. Behind me, Bella fussed furiously over Edward's arm, trying to reattach it to his body.

I looked up at Sam, _I did what I had to do. I wasn't going to let her die._

_You're a fool, Jacob Black. _Sam growled as he slowly moved towards me.

_Those filthy bloodsuckers deserve to die, and I'm not going to let you stop me from accomplishing my goal. They. Will. Die. _

Sam hunched back on his hind legs and sprang forward, intent on tearing into Edward and Bella. But I was a step ahead of him, as I jumped into his path and met his soaring body with a force that held every bit of my anger, my hurt, and my regret.

Sam went flying backwards until his giant form slammed into a tree, knocking the tree to the ground with a deafening crack as it landed. Sam didn't get back up. But I could still hear his thoughts screaming at me about turning my back on my people to help a bloodsucker. Ignoring him, I turned my attention to the Cullens.

_Edward, take your family and go._

He nodded and turned to Bella, repeating my message.

Bella turned to me, "But, Jacob! I-"

I shook my head in response, cutting her off. _Just leave. Goodbye Bella._

The mind reader once again relayed my message before pulling Bella away into the forest, with the rest of the family in tow.

Bella paused and gave me one last parting stare. 'Thank you.' she mouthed to me, before she disappeared.

* * *

**That chapter was like **_**epic**_**! LoL. And at over 4000 words, it was also my longest chapter ever! Wooh!**

**R+R3**


	28. Aftermath

**Hey guys. Sorry for the long absence, I've been ridiculously busy. I'm not going to list out everything I've been busy with, but here's a chapter. This story is almost through. About 3 chapters left.**

**Thanks to crmcneill for being the beta. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's, I own nothing.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously: Jacob POV **_Sam went flying backwards until his giant form slammed into a tree, knocking the tree to the ground with a deafening crack as it landed. Sam didn't get back up. But I could still hear his thoughts screaming at me about turning my back on my people to help a bloodsucker. Ignoring him, I turned my attention to the Cullens._

_**Edward, take your family and go.**_

_He nodded and turned to Bella, repeating my message._

_Bella turned to me, "But, Jacob! I-"_

_I shook my head in response, cutting her off. __**Just leave. Goodbye Bella.**_

_The mind reader once again relayed my message before pulling Bella away into the forest, with the rest of the family in tow._

_Bella paused and gave me one last parting stare. 'Thank you.' she mouthed to me, before she disappeared._

* * *

BPOV

My mind was stuck in a whirling mess of chaos over what had just happened, replaying the events over and over in a non-stop mantra. I couldn't believe how things had just ended. What would it mean for Jake and the rest of the pack? What would Sam do? Surely Jacob would be in trouble for such disobedience. I knew that Jacob was my only hope to live, but at what expense? If anything happened to him, it would be my fault.

"Bella," Edward's voice broke into my thoughts. "Calm yourself, love. As soon as we get home, we'll all discuss what happened. It's going to be okay." He tried his best to reassure me.

I tried my best to give him a small smile, but it was so forced that it came out more like a sick grimace. Edward gave my hand a squeeze but didn't comment as my mind continued its endless marathon of thoughts.

Soon, the big white house came into view. Edward and I were there first since we were the fastest runners. As I stepped in, I froze, taking in the white sheets covering all of the furniture. There was a layer of dust coating everything, and the silence was deafening. It made me sad to see the house this way, a solid reminder of all the damage that had been done.

Not wanting this place to be a monument to the mistakes and destruction that had been made, I quickly rushed forward and began uncovering all of our furniture. After finishing with the living room furniture, I zipped through the rest of the rooms in the house and repeated my actions. I hadn't done anything substantial, but it was a little more comforting to not have mock ghosts of the furniture laying around.

Edward was still standing in the doorway when I came back downstairs. "Fell better, love?" he asked.

I smiled at him and nodded, then pulled him to the couch. Reaching forward, I pulled up his sleeve to inspect his arm. I was somewhere between hysterical and furious when I had seen that his arm had been ripped off. Now you could hardly tell. There was a faint pink scar of a line across the joint of his arm where I had reconnected it for him.

"Does it hurt terribly?" I asked.

"No, it's a little sore, but nothing terrible." He responded. "The others will be here-"

"Now." Alice's voice chimed in over Edward's as the rest of the family gathered into the house.

Looking at each one of them as the trudged in, I noted that they were all quite dirty. There was mud and dirt covering everyone's clothes, and twigs and leaves matted through their hair. As I looked down, I saw that my and Edward's clothes were in the same condition. I desperately wanted to take a shower, but I wanted to discuss what we were going to do next more. _Are we safe to stay here? Is it safe? Should we go back to the island? If we stay will the wolves come after us? And speaking of the wolves, what happened back there? What was that thing with Jacob? _

"Calm yourself, Bella." Edward broke into my thoughts. "I think the only person who will be able to figure out whether or not we're safe here is you. And as far as Jacob is concerned, it was quite interesting. From what I can tell, Jacob seemed to have separated himself from the pack. Jacob is the rightful leader of the pack; he just let Sam keep the position. My guess is that when Jacob disobeyed Sam, he broke the chain and stepped into alpha mode. Meaning that Jacob is his own separate pack now. I don't believe that Sam would ever really harm Jacob, or vice-versa, so I assume that's just an issue that they're going to have to work out."

"How will Bella be able to figure out if we're safe? I thought her power was broken…" Emmett cut in.

"It was," I replied, "but when I was trapped by those two wolves, about to die-"

Edward let out a growl at my words. I squeezed his hand, but continued to explain.

"When I was about to die, it was like something had kicked back into gear and I knew that Jacob was the key to getting out of this with all of us alive."

"Do you mind finding out if we will be safe then, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded and smiled in response then shut my eyes to help my focus.

_Is it safe to stay here?_

I smiled a smile of relief as the information flooded me that we would be ok here.

"We'll be fine." Edward answered for me. "Now, before we discuss any more of this, how about we all go and take a shower, now that we know we're safe?"

The family all gave unanimous nods at the idea of a fresh shower and quality time with their loved ones. Grabbing our partner's hand, we all made our way upstairs to our bathrooms.

After closing the bathroom door, I turned to look at Edward and saw that his face was flooded with emotion as he stared me.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

Edward took a step closer to me and pulled me into his arms. I was so close to losing you he whispered into the skin of my neck. I don't know what I would've done if-"

"Don't." I cut him off. "Don't think about what could've happened. Just be happy, because you're here, I'm here. Everybody is ok, and that's what matters."

"I love you, Bella." He whispered as he began slowly kissing his way up my neck until he reached my ear. He placed another kiss on the hollow spot beneath it before he altered his route and created a new path of kisses across my jaw line and up to my lips. When Edward's lips met with mine, it was like an eruption of pure smoldering flame. I missed him so much, even though he hadn't really gone anywhere. The stress of what happened had just been so tiring.

I moved my lips eagerly in sync with Edward's, allowing him access as he brushed his tongue across my bottom lip. His hands moved from their place on my hips and made their way to the hem of my shirt.

Slowly, Edward pushed the fabric up my torso, sliding his hands along my skin on the way. He only broke our kiss to pull my shirt over my head, and then quickly reattached his lips to mine. I mimicked his actions as I rid him of his shirt as well. Soon we were both completely undressed.

Edward broke away from me briefly to turn on the shower water, but was back in less than a nanosecond. He pressed one more kiss to my lips before he moved his attention back down to my neck, altering between sucking my pulse point and giving little nips to my skin. I felt myself being pushed backward as Edward guided me into the shower as he continued his ministrations. I let out a noise that was somewhere between a sigh of contentment and a moan of pleasure. There was nothing in the world that was better then being with my love.

An hour later, we had all rejoined back downstairs. Each couple sat together around the living room, Edward and I took the love seat, the couch was occupied by Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie, and Carlisle and Esme shared the oversized chair.

"Now that we're all clean and settled, we need to decide what we're going to do." Carlisle began. "It may be safe to stay here right now, but we can't remain living here for long anyway. We've lived in this town for a while and we're pushing our ages. So what's the plan?"

We all turned to look at Alice.

"I can't tell. There seems to be something coming that will affect us, but I can't see what it is. It must involve the wolves somehow, though." Alice explained.

"The wolves? I thought we're supposed to be safe here." Rosalie spoke up.

"We are, as far as I know." I answered. "Just because the wolves are involved doesn't mean it's dangerous."

Rosalie let out a snort and an eye roll at my comment.

"Rose…Jake saved my life," I reminded her.

"Yes Bella, he saved it after he help assist with our capture!" She snapped back. "Don't forget that the situation was that mutt's fault in the first place!"

I let out a sigh, but let it go. I knew Rose was just being protective of the family.

Suddenly the phone rang, we all turned to look at in shock because Alice hadn't picked it up before it answered, which meant she didn't know it was going to ring. Which could only mean one thing…

"The wolves" Alice said.

I got up and answered the phone. "Hello? Jake?"

"Bella… I have some bad news."

* * *

**Any thoughts? No one ever told me what they thought of the battle… Care to share? What do you think Jacob is calling for? **


	29. Realizations

**Authors note: Omg! An update! I know, I'm horrible, but between graduating, traveling, starting college, and now I'm sick and in need of surgery… Life, that's all I can say.**

**Anyway, I **_**strongly**_** recommend at least scanning the last two chapters, but in case you don't want to…  
Recap: Bella loses control in hospital room, giant fight w/ wolves, Jacob saves Bella's life, family gathers back at forks home.**

**Previously: **_**Suddenly the phone rang; we all turned to look at in shock because Alice hadn't picked it up before it answered, which meant she didn't know it was going to ring. Which could only mean one thing…**_

"_**The wolves" Alice said.**_

_**I got up and answered the phone. "Hello? Jake?"**_

"_**Bella… I have some bad news."**_

It felt as if time had frozen around me; if I had been human, my heart would have stopped. I vaguely registered Edward wrapping an arm around my waist and the rest of the family perched in their seats, listening to the conversation, but I couldn't pay them any mind.

As soon as Jacob spoke, I knew. I was frozen in place, unable to react, respond, or even move. Edward pulled the phone from my hand and spoke into it.

"Jacob, what's going on?" He asked.

"Edward? Where did Bella go? I need to speak to her; it's important!" Jacob growled.

I tuned out the rest of the conversation as I began walking toward the front door. I wasn't sure where I was going, it didn't even feel like it was my legs that were moving me. Regardless, I followed their lead, just wanting to get out of here.

As soon as I was out the door, I burst into full speed and sprinted through the forest. Everything was a blur of green as I ran as fast as my legs could push me- dodging branches and jumping rivers when needed.

I wasn't sure how long I had run or how far I had gone, but I finally came to a stop when I hit the edge of a cliff. It had to be a good thousand feet in the air. I took in a deep breath of air and looked around me; the scenery here was so amazing. It was like looking into the valley of heaven. I had never seen anything as breathtaking in my life. I walked up to the edge, looking down over the chasm beneath me. What a privilege it must be to just take one more step and for it all to be over.

I wondered if this was anything like how Esme had felt the day she attempted to take her own life. The feeling of complete loss raked through my body, and without the ability to cry, it felt as if the hopelessness was sealed in me with no chance for escape.

It was a mystery to me how things could become so screwed up; this wasn't how it was supposed to be. I was supposed to spend time with my mom… my dad. Have a beautiful wedding, give my loving goodbyes and then be changed by the love of my life so that we could live quite literally "happily ever after."

Instead so much pain and chaos had ensued, turning my life completely upside down. That fateful day in Seattle had ruined it all. And now I would never have the opportunity to say goodbye, I had been so close in that hospital room and I had to go and lose control. Little did I know that, that terrible moment would be the last time I would ever see Charlie.

I hung one foot over the edge of the cliff, contemplating what it would feel like to go over. Would it hurt? Probably not. Would I be disappointed when I reached the ground and was still perfectly healthy? Maybe it would feel good just to fall, to have a few seconds where no one had a control of the moment.

I was about to just go for it when I sensed somebody approaching. I froze and stood, waiting for Edward to appear.

"Bella," Edward breathed as he stepped out from the trees. "Jacob told me what happened. They're holding a funeral on Sunday for him. Jacob said that if you wanted to stop by afterwards when all the… guests were home, that you're welcome to. He also needs to speak to us, but he wants to do it in person."

I didn't turn or make any move to look at him. "I know," was all I responded. It was all that was needed, I always knew and I didn't like it. More than being useful, it was a burden that I wanted to shut off. Life wasn't meant to have all of its mysteries unfolded. Granted, it saved my life, but there really was no satisfaction in being "all-knowing."

"Perhaps when this is all-over, that's something we could work on, Bella; learning how to compartmentalize your gift. Only taking it out when you need to." Edward suggested.

I just nodded and turned a glance to Edward.

"Meet me at the bottom," I said and then finally took that step off the cliff.

The falling was the most freeing moment of my life; so deliciously unplanned and unexplainably satisfying. The air rushing around me and the feeling of complete freedom was like nothing I'd ever experienced. When I noticed the ground fast approaching, I crossed my legs in a sitting position and braced myself for the landing. My landing must nearly broke sound barriers; I could see birds from miles away fleeing from their trees at the noise.

"Feel better?" Edward asked, walking up to my spot on the ground.

When he reached me he offered a hand to help me up, an unnecessary but still polite and habitual gesture. I smiled and took his hand, bringing myself to a standing position. When I turned and saw the crater I left in the ground; it was a small hole about the circumference of my body and a foot deep.

"I know you're immortal," Edward said. "But watching you jump off that cliff, all I could think of was Esme and Carlisle. That was the worst moment of my life."

I just looked into his eyes and gave him a saw smile and a pack on the lips. There was no way for me to explain my need to do what I did, so I would just leave it.

"Are you ready to return home?" He asked.

I nodded, "Speaking of home… where are we?" I asked. I really had no idea where I had stopped and I knew I could figure it out myself, but I preferred to just ask. It was my first step in controlling my "gift;" I would not use it unnecessarily.

"We're in Wyoming, actually. You ran quite a ways, and at quite the speed, I might add," Edward chuckled.

I nodded and looked around; I had never been to Wyoming before. But now, it was just another random place to cross of my eternal list.

"Let's go home," I whispered.

I stood staring out the window of mine and Edward's bedroom, watching as the sun beamed across the sky. Charlie's funeral was today, I had agreed to attend after the humans left- for their safety. And I also agreed to talk to Jacob. I didn't know what he wanted to talk about; I didn't want to know until he told me. I had discovered over the last week that if I didn't want to know something, it seemed to keep the information from coming to me. That was at least a step in controlling my gift.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when Edward walked up and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my right shoulder.

"It's almost time, Love." Edward whispered.

I nodded and turned around in his embrace, hugging his body to mine. I wasn't sure when the last time I had truly just hugged Edward was, but I squeezed him to me and closed my eyes as I rested my head against his shoulder.

After about 10 minutes he released me so that I could go get ready. I walked into our closet so that I could figure out what to wear. I wasn't going to wear black; that was just to cliché and depressing. I settled on a light tan cashmere sweater and a knee length jean skirt, accompanied with a pair of light tan kitten heels. After curling my hair and applying some light make-up (I didn't need any, but it made me look a little more human) I met the others downstairs.

The drive to the church was quiet, each member of the family lost in their own thoughts. When we arrived, Edward made sure there were no humans in the vicinity before opening the door and letting me out.

I grasped Edward's hand tightly as we all walked toward the small church where the funeral was held. When we got up to the door, Jacob came out and met us there.

"Jacob-" I started to speak, but he put a hand up to stop me.

"We can talk afterwards. Come on, Bella." He looked up at the others to tell them that they could enter too.

It was quiet in the church, the humans were gone but their scent still lingered in the air, making my throat burn. There was also the smell of dog, the wolves smell was strong enough to keep me from being over powered by the other smells.

I looked around the church; it was your basic worship center: row after row of pews, an Isle down the center, and a stage with a giant cross on the wall. It was then that I spotted it. Sitting on the front of the little stage was the casket. I stopped breathing as I slowly approached it, not because of some overwhelming smell, but because at that moment I couldn't find it in me to breathe.

When I reached the casket, I slowly reached out and ran my hand across the polished wood.

"Do you want me to open it?" Jacob walked up and asked.

Did I want him to open it? Did I want the image of my dead father forever engraved into my mind? Slowly I nodded.

Carefully, Jacob opened the lid and locked it into place. He was saying something to me, but I didn't know what. All of my senses seemed to have shut off as I stared down at my father. He looked so peaceful; he was dressed in a fresh black suit, his hair and beard were combed and trimmed, his hands were folded gently across his lap, and his eyes were closed in a permanent sleep- something I would never experience.

The feelings that I was experiencing were not what I was expecting; the sadness was strong and heavy on my shoulders, but there was a stronger numbing feeling that overpowered me. I could do nothing but stare.

Eventually I looked up and noticed that I was alone, everyone was outside giving me a moment of "privacy."

I timidly reached out and touched my father's hand, his skin felt normal to me- like mine or Edward's- but of course that meant it felt cold and hard…dead.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as the non-existent tears pricked my eyes. "I should have been there; I should've been able to do something. But I wasn't, I couldn't.

What you must think of me now- looking down on me from heaven? I know that's where you are, a soul like yours wouldn't belong anywhere else. I wish I could see you there someday…" I choked back a sob.

"As much as I want to be with Edward forever, I wish I could just see you one more time. To hug you close to me, to tell you have much I love you. I can only hope that as you watch over me, you'll be proud of the person I become through the eternities I will live. Goodbye, daddy."

I leaned down and pressed my lips to his cheek before standing straight and shutting the casket. I turned and walked out, knowing I could never go back.

When I exited the church, everyone was standing around the outskirts of the parking lot. Edward rushed over and embraced me in his arms and walked us to the group.

Jacob was standing in the center with the rest of us spread around him; he was visibly uncomfortable by this, but looked to me and spoke anyway.

"Bella, I really am sorry for everything. I couldn't be happier with decision to save your life, especially with what happened to Charlie. But," He turned his attention to the entire family now. "You all must leave. That is the agreement Sam and I came to, you can live… but you can't live here."

"Thank you, Jacob. We appreciate your help, even if it was only for Bella," Carlisle spoke. "We will leave here as soon as possible."

"You have one week," Jacob responded with a flat tone.

Once again, he turned to me. "Goodbye, Bella." He said before turning away and running off into the woods.

**About 2 chapters left, including epilogue. Then this is done! Man this story has lasted far too long, sorry guys!**


	30. Epilogue

20 Years later…

I was standing on the front porch of our little cottage in the hills of the Appalachian mountains, in front of me was a scene of what had started out as a friendly snowball fight between brothers, but had quickly escalated to war. Snowballs the size of bowling balls were flying back and forth across the yard.

"The moment one of you break a window, I have a chore list written up that will last you centuries!" Esme warned as she stepped out next to me onto the porch.

"20 bucks says Emmett breaks the window." I laughed, looking at my mother-in-law.

"I heard that!" Emmett shouted as he tried to dodge a shot from Edward. The snowball pegged him straight in the chest, proving his attempt to outsmart the mind reader to be futile. Emmett growled and packed together a particularly large pile of snow and chucked it back at Edward, who of course dodged it with ease.

Right as Edward side-stepped the throw, I heard Alice laughing inside, "sucks to be you Emmett!"

Sure enough the avoided snow went whizzing pass Edward and right through the kitchen window.

"Could no one have warned me?" Emmett complained, "we have a psychic and the great 'all-knowing' and no one could have warned me?"

"Sorry Emmett, you know I wont use my gift unless necessary and you getting stuck with chores is not a good enough reason to qualify as necessary." I explained as he pouted.

I had learned to control my gift very quickly, I was able to tap into it when necessary- but it was almost always put away. It was strenuous at first, I didn't know it was possible for a vampire to get a headache but trying to lock away my gift proved it was. I pictured the process as locking a part of myself away into a back room of my mind. Unfortunately that part of my mind was very strong, it seemed, and put up quite the fight against being restrained. Day after day Edward would train with me for about 6 months until I mastered the control. He would make rash decisions left and right and the trick was for me not to know what they were. Left and right my brain would be filled with all these crazy ideas he would randomly decide. Alice truly did not appreciate the training as it messed with her visions quite a bit- as a result she spent the 6 months in a relatively bad mood. Finally I was able to lock down the gift and use it at will with immense ease. I had visualized it as that part of me was finally locked away in this secure room in my mind and the mastery and control of it came in the form of a mental key that could lock or unlock the compartmentalized room. I was elated that I had gained control of my gift; I didn't like knowing everything. I had no idea how Alice did it with her visions, for me it was just too much work and not needed for day to day living. I was just fine getting by without already knowing how the day was going to end before I had even got out of bed. My gift was very intricate, and without control it could be overwhelming. I had infinite knowledge to whatever I wanted, whenever I wanted. Like Alice, futures were subjective but otherwise I had no limits of knowledge. My gift was high security family secret, if the Volturi caught wind of it they would see me a threat. They would first want me to join them in Italy, but after discovering I would refuse they would seek to destroy me as I truly have the ability to be the most powerful vampire in existence. However I never wished for that title or to deal with the Volturi.

Instead, I learned to lock it away unless needed. Unlike Alice's uncontrollable visions, I had full control of my "power." I received not once ounce of information about the future unless I wanted it and I loved it that way. I was sure one day a time would come where I would need to bring my gift back out, but until that moment I was quite content with my life.

While Emmett stood getting lectured by Esme, I took in the scenery around me. No matter how many times I looked, I never got tired of the view. Everything around us was so precious, so delicate. I absolutely loved the snow, it took me back to mine and Edwards wedding day.

_It was in the middle of January and there was quite the blizzard blowing around outside. It had forced Alice to change her backyard wedding plan into a ceremony in a local chapel, as a result she was in quite a mood._

"_Alice! Are you done torturing me yet?" I complained as Alice put some torture device or another to my face 'perfecting her masterpiece' as she put it._

"_Isabella Swan, I am almost done! Now if you don't shush your mouth and hold still I will remove it all and start over from scratch!" Alice scolded me for the umpteenth time. "Now I just have to undo these hair curlers and then you will be ready for your dress."_

"_Alice, ceremony is in 5 minutes, are you ready?" Rosalie asked as she strolled into the room. She looked breathtaking with her hair pinned in a perfect French twist and her form fitting emerald green dress that was like night against her porcelain skin. Accompanied by matching stilletos that made her legs go for miles. Even as a vampire, I felt inferior to her beauty and was sure she would outshine me at the ceremony._

_As if reading my mind, Rosalie spoke up "Nobody is going to care about how I look today Bella, it's about you and Edward. All eyes will be on you."_

_Rosalie and I had become much closer ever since my change, especially since my being changed had been removed from my control._

"_Rosalie, the ceremony starts when I say it does!" Alice snapped in response to her earlier remark. "Now Bella stand so we can get you dressed!"_

_My dress was a beautiful floor length gown with full length sleeves and lace all down the back. I didn't even recognize myself in the mirror, Alice had really went out for the ceremony. My hair was down in cascading spirals across my back, and my makeup was light; just highlighting my vampire beauty. _

"_Are you ready Bella?" Carlisle walked into the room, he was my isle escort being how Charlie had died. I missed him every single day and I knew that I would always carry his death with me, but I had learned to cherish his memory rather than morn it. _

_I took Carlisle's hand and made my way to the main part of the chapel were the ceremony was being held. There were very view guests, against Alice's wishes, at the ceremony, just a small amount of vampire "friends" of about 25. As I walked through the main door all heads turned towards me as the guest stood from their seats, but in that moment I found his eyes staring into mine and I knew it would all be okay-_

"What a great day that was." Edward wrapped his arms around my waist as he interrupted my thoughts.

"One of the best days of my life." I smiled.

"Come on love, let's watch Emmett have to do the dishes." Edward laughed as he took my hand and pulled me inside.

"Now there's a sight I pay to see anyday! Emmett, don't start without me!" I called as I followed Edward inside.

"Can it Bella!" Emmett called from the kitchen.

The whole family broke out in laughter at Emmett's dissatisfaction of his new chore list.

**Ok! This is done! Way overdue and it really bugged me that it just sat there unfinished! So here is an ending! **


End file.
